CRESCENT DAWN
by Feathers Kiss
Summary: My take on what I think happens after Eclipse.B & E are faced with not only the dangers of telling her parents about their engagement,but also the consequences of their ever building lust for one another. Come see how it all unfolds! NOW COMPLETE
1. Disclaimer

_**" CRESCENT DAWN "**_

a fan- fiction story

written by: Feathers Kiss

based on the

"Twilight Series"

by author : Stephenie Meyer

**DISCLAIMER:** This story takes place where " Eclipse " leaves off . All base characters in this story are not my own creation they are the original authors. Outer characters that our not in the regular book series are one of my own imagination . They have no basis what so ever in anyway to what may be written in the book on which I have decided to fan - fiction . This is what I think happens next in the books series which of course would be the up coming forth book in the " Twilight Series " with the current working title " Breaking Dawn " which will be released in 2008 . I must state that I do not know Stephenie herself. I am just a big fan of her books like all of you . If my writing in anyway reminds other fan-fic. writers of their own work I am sorry about any similarities there may be and with that I must clearly state that I have only read a handful of the stories on this site just to get a feel for where other peoples minds have taken them. I only have read one that takes place after "Eclipse" it was only one chapter about Alice . I will not read any other fan-fic. that takes place after"Eclipse" again until I am completely done writing my thoughts on this subject , so again if there happens to be any similarities I am truly sorry, all I can say is that we all must be thinking the same thing with what happens next, so hey if enough people have come up with more or less the same story then hey maybe we might just be right lol!! So now I would like to say thank you to all of you who have stopped to read my fan-fic . story, please feel free to leave any thoughts you may have about my work ) thanks again and enjoy!!

**UPDATED 2/9/08!**

**LISTEN UP FELLOW MYSPACERS!**

**I started a myspace group!! if any of you want to join then you ****MUST**** send me a message telling me your name on myspace so I know who you are!! it's called **Forever Yours in Twilight **under fan clubs! I've put the link up on my profile so I will be waiting to hear from you all! scratch that, I made it an open join, but I would still like to know who each one of you are! Who's first to join! anyone one! come on you know you want too! lol!**


	2. Chapter 1: Announcement

**: ok before you read this I would just like to forewarn that this is a work in progress, the spelling is not going to be the best in the world right now so please bare with me :**

**new a/n: as of 10/07 I have found a editor, but as of now only the newer chapters are edited and you will be told that they are in the opening a/n of each ch. The first few have yet to be gone through, so please no flames about poor grammer or spelling, it will all get fixed in time, thanks, Feathers Kiss**

_**I am proud to say that this chapter has finally been edited! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO GOLDSPARKLER!!**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

As we made the drive leading us back into Forks, I sat in the passenger seat staring out the fast moving car's window, looking out into the storm that was quickly closing in around us . The car was silent except for the sounds coming from the windshield wipers and the pounding rain that had begun to fall harder as we got closer to the town's limits . I tried to think of what I was about to do, but all the words kept swirling around in my head. I knew I needed to pull myself together before we spoke to Charlie .

Edward however, had not stopped smiling since we left the meadow. He held my hand tightly in his with our fingers intertwined and every few minutes or so he would bring my hand to his face and press his cool lips against the ring that was now mine for eternity, '_mine for eternity _' a thought I only had dreamed about was now going to come true in only a few week's time. I was going to become an official member of the Cullen family in more ways than one . The thought brought a smile to my face even though my insides were drowning at the moment with nervousness at what was to come.

Edward's soft velvet voice broke the silence "What are you thinking about?" I sighed and looked up into my favorite crooked smile.

"You're not thinking about changing your mind about marrying me are you ? "

I could hear the waver in his voice as he said this. I couldn't believe the doubt that I heard in his voice sometimes as if he was waiting for me to jump up and run away from him at any moment screaming in fear. His golden eyes were searching mine trying to read the thoughts behind them. I know the answer would not come to him for I was the only one that his _"super powers_" didn't work on . I was glad for that believe me, if he could hear my thoughts he would most likely be the one running and screaming from the room away from me .

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at my own thoughts and at what I knew he was thinking "Oh Edward now who's being ridiculous ? " I saw a brief flicker of relief cross his face even though his smile never faltered in its glowing brightness.

"HA HA" he laughed flatly under his breath as he said it "really, Bella , you know I hate it when you're so quiet, it drives me crazy. "

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I'm just trying to find the right way to go about breaking the news of our engagement to Charlie , I mean I don't just want to spring this on him " my voice was louder than I meant for it to be when I said this, Edward's face twisted at the mouth a little.

I was completely puzzled by his expression when he spoke, "Well now don't get mad at me "he gave me an apologetic look and kept talking

"but, well I " he stammered which was not at all like him. What had he possibly done that I would think was so bad for him to be acting like this, and just then as I let the thoughts of the things that were yet to flow from his mouth enter my head, I felt the anger burning up out of my chest and into my cheeks I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest. I saw him quickly glance at me as he continued

"It's not that bad really " he said taking in my sudden mood change "it's just, I kind of had Alice bring the subject up to Charlie."

"What does that mean exactly?" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

He chuckled at the apparent anger in my voice. "She mentioned how nice it would be if you and I got married and if he would give me permission if I was to ask him for your hand in marriage." He didn't look back at me guessing I would start yelling at any moment, but instead, relief flooded through my body "And" I said with slight amusement, the anger had faded now and I unfolded my arms and leaned my chin on my hand turning my body so I could see him better with my elbow resting on the console between us.

He smirked at me and continued "Charlie will accept it but only after a few rounds of bullets first" he couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, and the mock look of shock on my face only made him laugh louder. I playfully smacked him in the arm which I soon regretted.

It was like hitting a frozen block of ice "OWWW!!" I laughed at my own stupid self "Silly... Bella" Edward said as he lifted my hand to kiss it better. "So what did Charlie say to Alice?" I said stifling the urge to laugh.

" Of course he brought up the whole leaving thing as one of the reasons, and of course what happened between Renee and him when they got married". I nodded my head in agreement, these were all the things I knew he would say to dissuade me from my choice.

" Soooo..." I said implying for him to go on with more information I didn't already know.

" Soooo... he said that it would be nice to see us married, even though he would never openly admit it. Charlie said that even after all that has happened he can see that I make you happy and that you must really love me, and of course he likes the way I'm overprotective of you " Edward let out a small laugh as I rolled my eyes at the last part of his words.

Of course leave it up to Charlie to approve of me being overprotected. If he only knew exactly what it was that I was always being protected from, other than myself that is, and the fact that Edward has saved my life a dozen times already you would think he would give Edward more credit . I looked out the window then only to realize that we had been sitting in my driveway talking for I don't know how long now. I looked down at my fingers twisting together. I could feel the sweat start to moisten them from the wave of nerves that had just rushed through me .

Edward leaned over and brushed his finger tips across my cheek making it burn under his touch "I promise Love, everything will be okay, Alice has already seen it and I won't bet against her " he whispered into my neck sending a chill down my spine as he kissed it lightly brushing his nose along my jaw line till he reached my face kissing my chin. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, my heart skipping beats in my chest like always.

I opened my mouth to breathe in his sweet scent as I gazed into his now smoldering eyes which bored into mine "I am really going to miss that" he said softly, cupping one hand around my face before brushing his lips against mine then moved on to kiss the part of cheek that his hand wasn't covering. I couldn't speak, my head had started spinning has his kisses moved up my face to my forehead

"But I'm going to miss this even more" he placed his free hand against my chest feeling my heart flutter in response to his touch.

"But I'll take that trade even with those costs just to be able to call you my wife". Edward kissed my nose then pulled away releasing my face,

"I love you " he said with his hand still against the beating in my chest. "I love you too" I said while I removed the hand that was on my chest to kiss his palm.

He closed his eyes in response with the sweetest little smile on his lips, when his eyes suddenly flashed up to the house "Charlie" he answered in response to the question that had just popped into my head. I swear sometimes you'd think he's lying about my mind block problem.

My eyes followed his but all I saw was the curtain swaying slightly from where he must have just been watching. I took a deep breath and gulped loudly "Is he in a bad mood? How long was he standing there watching?"

My body stiffened with my nerves and my throat was suddenly dry. "He only saw you kiss my hand." Oh good at least that was one less thing I would have to hear about tonight from Charlie after Edward leaves, the thought of him trying to give me the sex talk flashed through my mind. I shuddered at the thought.

"He was just wondering what was taking us so long to come into the house that is all really, other then that his thoughts are pretty calm. A little curious though as to what we've been talking about for so long." He paused, studying my face "So I guess this is as good a time than any to tell him the news. Are you sure your up to this, because if your not I could go in alone and talk to him if you'd like."

I shook my head in response and looked up into his face "Or do you want to tell him by yourself?" My eyes popped with alarm... he had to be joking right, what is he crazy?

He laughed at my expression making me scowl back at him with a tiny grin on my face. "Well if your done being funny we better get in the house before Charlie has time to loud his gun."

"Well in that case... how did you put it... oh right ' _it's a good thing_ _I'm bullet proof ' _then isn't it."

Before I had time to answer he was at my door opening it for me like always. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I could feel his mouth against my hair breathing in the scent "mmmm" was all I heard from his lips before they were on mine kissing me softly. I could feel the haze start filling my head when he pulled away and said "Let's go."

I stumbled at the movement because my head wasn't in focus yet with my body. When Edward pulled me closer so I wouldn't fall and kissed the side of my head, I heard him softly say " Breath... Bella" I let out the breath I must have been holding and could only get out an "ohhh.". Edward chuckled under his breath as I wrapped both my arms around his waist making sure that my left hand was hidden from view has we walked towards the house.

We entered the house and walked into the living room to find Charlie clearing pretending that he hadn't been caught spying on us by Edward.

Charlie looked up with fake surprise on his face. "Hi kiddo, Edward" he nodded his head in a polite manner in which Edward responded with the same gesture "Charlie".

Charlie continued clearly trying not to pay attention to how close me and Edward were at the moment. We usually try to refrain from being to intimate with each other to make Charlie feel more comfortable around us. But right now it didn't matter anymore. "So what have you two been up to today? It was a really nice day well until this weather showed up anyway."

I hadn't even noticed that the storm was still playing out outside even though I was just standing in it. I was so caught up in what was going to happen now that I only just realized that Edward and I looked like two drowned rats ... well mostly me, he always looked good no matter what, even better I might add soaking wet from head to foot. I could see ever line of his muscles showing through his white button down shirt that he always loved to wear which was now plastered to his skin. I had to look away before I gave into the urges from the sudden blood rushing through my body. Edward pulled me closer which only made it worst... _uhhh_ _Dame it Bella_ _pull yourself together!! _I yelled at myself, shaking my head trying to clear the thoughts of dragging Edward upstairs right now... _Focus!!. _

"Is there something wrong Bella, you look a little flushed" I looked up at my father startled by his voice as I realized my mouth had fallen open and closed it again and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong honey ? Is it Jake? Is he worse?" I closed my eyes at the mention of Jacob and had to push down a whole different set of emotions that had just washed over me. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes to meet his concerned gaze

"You know I haven't spoken to him Dad" I pulled my eyes away from Edward's to look at my father and I could see the understanding filling his mind. Charlie knew everything, well almost everything about what happened between my former best friend and I. I swear the way Billy and Charlie gossiped you would think they were two little old ladies who owned a bunch of cats or something with nothing better to do but to talk about other people like they where soap operas. Ha ha I laughed to myself at the thought. It was a little inside joke between Jake and I.

But now all I could feel was the small twinge of pain that started licking lightly against the hole in my heart that once belonged to Jacob. I fought back the tears that now sprang up upon me. Edward stroked the back of my hair soothing me. I looked up at him and whatever pain I had just felt melted away the moment our eyes locked together, I could see the love that was pouring out of his eyes into mine, filling me with their warmth. I sniffled and this time a true smile spread across my face.

"Bella what is it then? " I could hear the small amount of panic in my father's voice when he spoke.

"There's nothing wrong, Dad, every thing's good, I umm..." The words got stuck in my throat my nerve failed me. How do you tell your father your getting married which is true, but not tell him that the biggest day of my life would also mean the last of this life with him. That I would soon be saying goodbye to not only him but to Renee and Phil and everyone else I cared about. That the only good thing was the fact that I was going to start a new life, my immortal life, with the fiber of my very being which was Edward.

Edward's voice brought me back to the present, only seconds had passed since I had answered Charlie's question. Edward's voice was a soft happy silky velvet when he spoke "Well actually Sir there is something Isabella and I would like to speak to you about. If you don't mind."

The fact that he had referred to me using my full name stood out not only to me but to Charlie as well. Charlie's face went stiff at Edward's words and I could tell he had a feeling of what was going to come out next. He looked from Edward's face to mine, which I quickly composed into what I hoped looked like a very happy smile. I was happy with my decision, happy that this angel beside me, who will always be right here by my side forever just as we are now but only has husband and wife instead. At my smile Charlie cleared his throat and stood up from the sofa muting the TV which was on the weather station.

I couldn't read the look that was on his face. "I think I know what this is about. Bella, honey could you please leave me and Edward alone for a minute I need to speak to him." His voice was no longer in _"my Dad's tone _" he was clearly using his _Chief _S_wan_ voice when he spoke this.

"Alright " I agreed my body was starting to get a chill anyway so I figured I'd take this chance to go upstairs and put on some dry clothes until the coast was clear for me to come back down, but Edward pulled me tighter not letting me go.

I looked up at him confused but he wasn't looking at me, his eyes where locked with my father's. Panic filled me then when Edward spoke it made me jump a little, "Bella can hear whatever you have to say to me, we have no secrets." Boy was that an understatement his whole family and that includes me was the biggest secret of them all that no one knew but me... and well not counting the gang down in La Push anyway... but it was true we had no secrets in that sense.

"Fine" Charlie said coldly. I didn't understand how this was supposed to work out like it did in Alice's vision of him accepting this easily.

"Now Edward am I correct to assume that you are about to announce to me that you asked my daughter to marry you? " Charlie glared... no, more like scowled at Edward as he said this, I was never afraid of my father until that moment.

"That is right sir " Edward's voice was strong but not angry like Charlie's, it was full of love and respect. " and I'm sure your answer was yes". My father's eyes where burning into mine, I couldn't answer, I merely nodded in reply.

"Edward, could you please explain to me why you didn't feel the need to ask me permission beforehand." My father's voice came out sounding hurt rather than angry.

I had no idea what to think to any of this, my head was so clogged up with questions that I couldn't make sense of anything that was going on fully. When something hit me, why didn't I think of this before, I mumbled out "Alice." It didn't register that I had actually said the thought out loud until my father's voice cut off my thoughts.

"_Alice_, what does...", but he didn't finish his sentence is mouth had fallen open and he sat himself back down on the sofa with his hand over his mouth. I still was clueless to all the details of their conversation that they had had the other day so I just stood there waiting for someone to clue me in . I knew by his expression that I had hit the mark when I mentioned her.

Edward spoke first which surprised me but then I remembered that he knew what was going through Charlie's head at this very moment,

"Sir, Charlie" His voice was so soft that I didn't know if Charlie could even hear him but my father looked up at him and apparently understood something I clearing had not.

"Alice asked you for me before I even fully got into the house to speak to you myself " I knew he was only saying this so I knew what was going on, but now I was even more lost. Charlie spoke then his voice soft but still clear "Of Course, she said it when you walked in that you wanted to marry my daughter and she asked if I wouldn't mind having you has a son in law, I had said "N_o not at all, just as long as he promised me that he would never walk out on her again and to always keep her safe and happy." _

Charlie's eyes were now on me. As the power of his words ran through my head, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I must be trapped in some kind of parallel universe like in that old TV show The "_Twilight " _Zone or something. Could this really be happing ? could it? is it?

Edward kicked me out of my mind freak out when he started to talk again "In which I gave you my promise so there was no longer the need for me to ask again since Alice already did all the talking for me" WOW!! you got to love Alice, she has got some guts that one. I'll have to buy her something really special to thank her.

"Bella... Bella" Edward was shacking my arm I looked up at him "whaaa... ohh... aaa" was all I got out. I didn't know what the question was.

Edward shook his head with a laugh clearly visible playing on his lips when he reminded me of what I was supposed to be answering "Your father wants to know if this is what you truly want."

I smiled tears filled the brim of my eyes has I answered More than anything else in the world."

"Alright then I won't object. I just have two things then that I would like to discuss." I cringed when he said this not knowing what it would be he was going to say . I looked quickly up at Edward but his eyes gave me an alarmed look which didn't help.

"Now Edward I just want to make myself clear on a few things first before I fully give my blessing." My mind raced trying to figure out what it could be that Charlie had to say to him. Edward nodded in understanding clearly knowing what was going to come out of Charlie's mouth through his thoughts.

"Charlie I know that my behavior this fall when I left her..." Edward's face was etched with the misery at the images that must be flashing through my father's head. I could hear the sorrowful edge in his words and I was wondering if Charlie had picked up on it or not when at that moment Charlie stopped Edward in mid- sentence raising his hand in indication. I looked up at Edward who uncharacteristically had just dropped his head down looking at his feet. I saw a little smile playing at the corners of his lips.

I was trying to figure out what my father was thinking to make Edward do this, when Charlie pulled my attention away from Edward's face when he continued. "Edward, I will have none of that talk around here about that. Even though I don't understand it myself on how she ever forgave you for any of it I don't know, but I trust my daughter's instincts whether I think they are right or not. I may not be able to fully forgive you that easily, which I'm sure you can understand, but really I want to tell you that I should be the one asking for forgiveness". My mouth hung open in shock at what I had just heard, I quickly closed it when my father glanced at me then directed his eyes back on to Edward's.

"I should be the one apologizing to you for my actions towards you when you returned. I was afraid that you were not going to stay, that you were going to leave her again and I couldn't let her go through that again. It nearly killed her when you left. I couldn't see her broken again, I wouldn't. So I tried to force Bella into something I thought would be better for her, but I was wrong. I was being a stubborn fool and at the time I thought I knew what was best for her but really it was more about what was best for me at the time. But I am not blind. I see the way you look at each other, the love that's between you is so strong it's like nothing I've ever seen before, and I want to also thank you for always having her best interest at heart and putting her needs before your own. But most of all I am truly grateful for the way you are so protective of her I still don't understand how you manage to protect her from her self sometimes. Now that's something". I couldn't hear anymore. I wasn't used to Charlie speaking this way. We never spoke about our feelings so openly, that's one of the many ways he and I are alike.

Without realizing it I had walked across the room and was hugging him. He was so taken aback by my sudden actions that he seemed to be at a loss for words and couldn't finish his sentence. " You're forgiven" was all I managed to get out between the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks resting my head against his chest.

"Bells, honey don't cry" Charlie said pulling me away to look at my face. He was smiling. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and said a soft " sorry " has I stepped away to sit on the sofa next to him.

Edward cleared his throat then reminding us that he was still there causing Charlie and I both looked up at him. I stood up and walked back over to hug him. He was beaming with joy at what my father just said "Does this mean we have your blessing then?"

"Yes it does, but I do have one condition, well it's more like a request really. Now I know that you'll most likely want your wedding to be at wherever your going to be living after college, but I ask that you have it here in Forks instead if you don't mind." Panic rocked through me like the storm was caving in all around me from outside. I had forgotten all about this part and I was sure that if Charlie didn't flip his lid before he was sure going to now.

I swallowed hard trying to think of how to say what I was about to say. I wasn't sure if the chill that ran down my spine was because of my nerves or the fact that Edward had absentmindedly started rubbing circles with his thumb touching the of bare skin that was showing just above my hip bone on my side. Edward must have noticed my reaction because he quickly moved his hand to the back of my hair twisting little pieces of it between his fingers again like he did before.

I shook my head clearing the fog that had just filled it and spoke "Well Daddy..." I hope the use of the word would help soften the blow of what I was about to say

"Edward and I don't want to wait that long"

Charlie started to speak something about "At least two years into college wouldn't be bad", but I cut him off completely when I raised my voice louder then his.

"_No_ Charlie listen to me please.." He stopped , clearly hearing the frustration in my words with a stunned look on his face. " Edward and I aren't going to wait that long either. We are planning on getting married before that. It's already set to be next month... on August 13th to be exact". I felt the redness in my face and I was certain that my father's matched mine, but his was completely filled with anger.

"OH NO YOUR NOT YOUNG LADY!! NOT AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF!! I WONT STAND FOR IT!!"

I went to argue back my usual, "I'll move out then" but the look on his face stopped me.

"DID YOU NOT LEARN ANYTHING FROM WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN RENEE AND I. WE GOT MARRIED TO YOUNG AND RUSHED INTO IT INSTEAD OF WAITING UNTIL A BETTER TIME. I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE SMARTER THAN THIS! I GAVE MY BLESSING WITH THE UNDERSTANDING THAT YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT A FEW YEARS FIRST!"

Just then, Edward's voice came out from deep in his chest, it was a small growl of anger towards my father's yelling that I was sure I could only hear because I was standing so close to him. He didn't let the anger show has he spoke his voice was more smooth, calm.

"No Charlie you just assumed that. Now Bella and I are both adults." He raised his hand this time to stop Charlie from speaking and then closed his eyes for a moment then opened them.

He continued with the same calm voice "This is our decision to make, _not_ yours and if you will forgive me for saying this Charlie, we do not need your permission in the first place. Whether she lives under your roof right now or not, I would like it if she stayed here with you until we have gotten married, but if you cannot accept that then she will move in with me right now. Our family home is more than big enough. Our living there primarily will not bother them in the least."

My father raised his eyebrows at the words, '_our family home'_, but let Edward keep speaking. "I only wanted your permission out of respect for you and because it is the polite thing to do. But it still wouldn't have changed anything either way. I know that it would hurt Bella not to have your blessing, but that still wouldn't stop us from getting married. I want Bella to be happy and I know that she wants you to walk her down the aisle."

Edward's gaze was locked onto my father's the whole time he spoke. I noticed that Charlie's eyes looked a bit fogged over, I knew at once what that look meant. Edward had clearly "dazzled" him. I found this oddly funny, why I don't know, maybe because I never thought that it would work on my father or was it more the fact that I could only recall it working on women. I wasn't sure, I never payed enough attention to other men to notice their reactions when Edward was talking to them, seeing as my eyes were always on him in the first place.

Charlie spoke then making me jump a little knocking me out of my own private amusement "If this is really what you want ", he sighed putting his hands up in surrender, "then I wont stop you. Besides I wouldn't want to miss walking my little girl down the aisle." I flew over to him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him a dozen times on the cheek saying thank you between each one. He hugged me back tightly "I just want you to be happy. You can't blame me for being worried, after all I am your father " he said at last to stop me from thanking him.

I let go of him and jumped into Edward's arms and he picked me up in a hug and spun me around in the air as he kissed me all over my face. Charlie's voice cut in then "Don't celebrate to soon. Don't forget you still have to tell your mother and I can't say she's going to give in so quickly. "

My sudden high was quickly replaced by a mixture of nervousness and fear all rolled into one. I felt my stomach flipping in its place making me feel nauseous. I wobbled when Edward placed me back on the floor. I know all to well on how strongly my mother would be against the oh-to-soon wedding date. I did share the same feelings not to long ago myself on the thought of getting married to young and here I was jumping in head first into marriage, going against everything I said I wouldn't do. I only said I would in the beginning because I knew that that's what Edward wanted. I wanted to make him happy. It was the only way I could make sure that he was going to be the one to change me into a vampire himself, plus there was also my burning desire to have one more human experience that would only be granted after we were married.

I thought it was silly for us to get married because to me what we have is so much more bigger than that and his family I loved already like they were my own flesh and blood, so to speak. What was the point.

I didn't really have the best examples of married life growing up. My parents were divorced. I was to young to remember otherwise. All I knew growing up was being shuffled back and forth between my parents. My mother has only been married to Phil for a few years now. I was already set in my ways of thinking by then for it to make any difference. I thought that marriage ruined everything and I was afraid of that more then anything. My fear that Edward wouldn't want me anymore and leave me like my mother did to my father scared me to death and the fact that he left me once before only intensified those feelings. But I of course know better than to think that now. I realized that he really does want me for forever the way I want him. I was letting the insecurities get in the way of the truth. Now I couldn't wait to be his wife and to be able to have everyone else know that we belonged to each other and no one else .

I want them to see how much we love each other, to see how happy we are, that I was now going to become a permanent member of the Cullen family. I wanted to be able to call him my _"husband" _and to hear him call me his wife. I introduced myself to myself in my mind _"Hello my name is Mrs. Isabella Cullen",_ no that sounds to formal... hmm lets see _"Hi, I'm_ _Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward"_ perfect! The more I thought about this the more I liked the sound of it.

"Bella, love are you alright?" Edward's voice startled me. How long have I been standing here daydreaming.

"I umm... sorry I was lost in thought". I smiled up at him and he winked back at me with my crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"So anyway" Charlie smirked amused by my little blank out moment "there is a lot that needs to be down and in a real short time too. I can't afford anything to pricey with such short notice", leave it up to my father to try to avoid a big party which I myself would like to avoided but I was trapped by one pint sized vampire with spiky hair who would make eternity with her very difficult if I denied her the chance to have her way with this wedding.

Edward must have thought of the same thing for he had started chuckling under his breath shacking his head back and forth with his lips pressed in a hard lined smile the amusement clear on his face "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie you seem to have forgotten one _little_ thing."

Charlie's face was filled with a dumbfounded look "Little thing? "

I piped in then "Yeah you know Dad it's about this big" , I stuck my arm out to indicate height, "its got a lot of little black spikes on the top of it."

"And who, don't forget, loves to take things overboard." Edward added laughing at the expression on Charle's face which was clearly puzzled.

Then I saw the pieces fall into place and he bopped his palm against his head in a clear _duh _sign, "Of course Alice, I should have known" he turned to me with his eyebrows raised in surprise "You're letting her do this?".

"Believe me Dad I had no other choice she started begging me before I fully even had the ring on my finger" I snorted with laughter and my father couldn't control it any longer and he cracked up at the moment too.

"You know, she was even begging before I even asked you for permission, after that it only got worse. She was starting to drive me crazy. Thank goodness Bella caved in. I don't think I could live with her if we didn't let her do this." Edward said this all in short breaths of laughter.

"Knowing Alice all the inventions are all ready and waiting for the mailman to pick them up first thing tomorrow morning." said Edward as he managed to get his laughing under control now.

Charlie walked forward and stuck out his hand for Edward to shake "Well I guess I should say welcome to the family, son " shaking each other's hands Charlie patted Edward's shoulder.

"Thank you sir " Edward was literally glowing. I was sure that if I was to shut the lights off right now it wouldn't make any difference the room would look just has bright from the light of his skin. "Well who's hungry" Charlie patted his belly. I rolled my eyes just as the lights flickered. All are eyes turned to look out the window. We hadn't realized how bad it had really gotten out. Charlie grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV, sitting back down intent on what they were saying.

I turned to go into the kitchen to start dinner with Edward in tow. The moment we were out of my father's sight, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist picking me up so fast, that I couldn't even grasp the movement before his lips were crushed against mine kissing me with the same unbridled restraint that he had had early in the meadow. I kissed him back with the same amount of force, my blood pumping wildly through my veins. I tangled my fingers in the back of his hair pulling him closer to me. Suddenly I felt the counter under me and the pressure of his cold marble body pressed so close up against mine causing me to shiver against him. The coldness was intensified by the dambness of our clothes, making me only shiver more, but it wasn't the cold that was causing my reaction it was his closeness. He moved his mouth to my neck so I could take a breath. My head was begging to fog over. I had to fight it, no matter how much I wanted to just let go. I had to keep in control because I had to stop this, my father was only in the next room and could walk in at any moment for goodness sakes! I gasped out Edward's name which he replied by pulling my hips even closer to his.

I could feel the hard granite of his body that was clearly yearning for more. He brushed his lips against the hollow of my neck then his lips were back on mine. I only managed to say "Charlie" as I put my hands on his chest to push him away. He tore his lips from mine breathing heavily the fire blazing in his eyes and stepped away so I could slid down onto the floor. The lights flicked again momentarily when I rested my head against Edward's chest listening has his breathing started to slow down. He kissed my hair and whispered "sorry" into it .

I felt a cold chill go down my spine, when I noticed he had managed to sneak one of his hands under my shirt and was rubbing the skin along my lower back. He started nuzzling his nose behind my ear letting go a cool soft breath that made all the hairs stand up on end. Has I shook off another chill I could feel his smile against my cheek. I pulled back away from him giving him the _your such a brat look. _

He licked his lips with a mischievous grin on his face with a false innocent " What?!"

I playfully tapped the tip of his nose with my index finger," Don't give me that "what" mister" I said with my own impish attitude. He yanked me back towards him with that same grin. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the chin whispering " Behave". He bit his lower lip with such passion I knew that I had him, I quickly pulled myself out of his grasp and flipped my hair over my shoulder laughing. I glimpsed back at him when I opened the fridge to see that he hadn't moved an inch. He just stood there with the cutest, sexiest pout I have ever seen on his face.

I giggled quietly at him. I knew he could hear me. I heard him mutter something about "not fair, tease " under his breath but I couldn't be sure. He plopped himself down in his usual set at the table watching me as I moved around the kitchen making super. I could tell Charlie had switched the TV to some game that was on by the screaming of the fans coming from the living room. Which that was a good thing because that meant he wouldn't notice how long it's taken me to finish dinner. When I finally finished cooking the stuffed chicken and rice I called Charlie in to eat. When he came in he complimented me about how good it smelled. I smiled a thank you and set the plate in front of him and I had just sat down to start eating when the phone rang.

"Do you mind getting that Edward since your not eating" Edward nodded and got up to answer the phone, I gaped at my fathers request, he has never once asked or even let Edward answer the phone in this house before even if he happened to be standing next to it when it rang. Edward answered the phone and handed it to Charlie it was the station. I ate listening to him talk waiting for him to hang up the phone "I have to go. There's power lines down due to the storm and the stations being swamped with calls. I'm afraid I'm going to be there all night "

He shuck his head and sighed "Edward, " I looked at him then to see a faint smile on his lips clearing knowing what was about to be said and whatever it was was going to be a good thing, "would you mind staying here for the night with Bella. I don't want her in this house alone with the weather the way it is and I really don't like the idea of you driving in it either." I was utterly shocked at this point by my father's actions. I just sat there with a surprised look on my face.

"No problem Charlie. " Edward flashed me my favorite smile with anticipation in his eyes.

"Thank you at least I will know your both safe, speaking of which Edward don't forget to call your parents before it gets to late. I don't want them being one of the callers afraid something bad happened to one of their kids." With that he left the room. I stood up and started scraping Charlie's dinner into a left over container so he could bring it with him to eat at work while he got his stuff together to leave. I put the food in his lunch bag and set it by the door for him to grab on his way out. He came rushing back downstairs yelling bye to me and Edward and was out the door, when I noticed that he forgot his dinner. I grabbed it and ran out into the pouring ran after him. I was soaked to the bone instantly the moment I stepped off the porch yelling into the wind for my father to stop. When I slipped on the mud under my feet and fell hard on my butt banging my tail bone into one of the corners of the walk way. My father spun around at my yelp and rushed over to help me up.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

"I think so" but I wasn't thinking of the pain. I was to busy yelling in my head at why Edward hadn't swooped in and saved me like he always does when I saw him run around from the back of the house "What happened, I heard you yell are you hurt "

_YES!!_ and no thanks to him! I shook my head no instead I didn't want Charlie to be worried. "Why were you running sweetheart?" Charlie asked with a bit of amusement to his tone that I didn't much like at the moment.

"YOU, forgot your dinner! " I scowled at him.

"I'm sorry you fell, but thank you." He kissed me on my forehead and told me and Edward to get back into the house before we catch a cold, which was funny since I was the only one who would catch it seeing as my fiancée_ was_ a vampire and all. I yelled drive carefully has he waved and shut the car door and backed out of the driveway.

I rounded on Edward "Where were you?!" I hissed through my clenched jaw. He looked down at the ground and then looked up from under his long thick dark lashes which had water droplets on them, if I didn't know any better I would swear he was crying, but I knew he wasn't. "I'm soooo sorry love, really I was talking to Alice ".

"Alice? Why is it that everything today revolves around her?" My tone was more cheery now when I spoke " What did she want that was soooo important that she couldn't just call you on your cell phone?" I asked with a small edge in my words.

"The phone lines are down on our side of town and she had to give me a bag full of stuff."

I put my hands on my hips "What kind of stuff?"

"Bella, really love, can we please talk about this inside. Your shaking from head to foot and I don't want you to be sick." He was right I was freezing. My teeth were starting to chatter. He picked me up and carried me to the house but the moment he shut the door behind us the power went out.

I was expecting the house to be in total darkness but instead it was filled with the soft glow of the candles that now lined the stairs. "OHH" I answered my own question about the bag full of stuff. Edward chuckled "Silly ... Bella will you never fail at fascinating me?"

I shrugged "Nope" I said popping the 'P'. I hadn't even noticed that we had walked up the stairs, never mind the fact that we were standing in the bathroom that was lite by only on small candle that was sitting on the side of a steaming bubble bath. Alice must have done this while we were outside, _note to self that would be to thank her for two things now and get her two special gifts._

Edward placed me on the floor studding my face "Is this to much?".

"No it's just perfect, really it is, especially since I just fell rather hard on my butt." I laughed and throw my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. He cupped my face into his hands and just stared into my eyes with so much love and wonderment. My breath caught in my chest. At what I wasn't sure just yet, it had to be the curious look in his now smoldering eyes that did it. I could feel crimson fill my cheeks. He closed his eyes and rubbed circles with his thumbs on the apples of my cheeks. I stretched up on my toes and kissed him gently making him smile against my lips.

He slid his left hand down to the hollow of my neck and leaned in to breath in my scent. "Intoxicating" is all he said. As his lips brushed the familiar path down my neck to my collarbone. He pulled my arm from around his neck and breathed in deeply nuzzling his nose along my wrest kissing it softly. He turned my hand over to kiss my ring. I stood there memorized by this beautiful creature before me, I wondered if he still will be has beautiful as he is now once I've crossed over into my new life which would make me his equal instead of his weakness.

He brushed his tongue along my jaw line stopping at the corner of my mouth. "Bella" he mumbled against my lips, sending a thrill of pleasure through me. I opened my mouth to inhale his sent when he kissed me, I felt his cold tongue lightly touch mine and I could taste his scent in the back of my throat filling my entire body with it: he was right it was intoxicating. I fought with my urge to deepen the kiss for I knew it would just make him pull away sooner. He kissed me like that once more allowing his tongue to linger against mine then pulled away brushing his fingertips against my now tingling lips.

"Soon enough" he whispered and kissed my forehead

"Soon can't come fast enough" I said cuddling my head into his arm.

"Bella"

"hmm"

"Would it be okay, if I stayed with you while you take a bath. I don't want to be away from you right now, even if it's only just in another room."

My heart skipped a bet at his words my cheeks were on fire. "I wont look, I promise I'll wait till you say it's okay."

A surge of an idea sparked in my head, but I didn't know if he would go for it or not. Him and his binderies.

" Edward, I would rather prefer it if you joined me. If you think you can't handle it then I will understand." I'm sure that if he was human his face would be just has rouge has mine most likely was now.

He looked up at me from under his long lashes with a rather shy smile on his face. I pretty sure that this is the first time I've seen him this shy before. His voice sounded just as shy when he spoke "You really want me to?".

"You are my _fiancée_ are you not " I knew I had him then, his eyes lit up at the words.

"For you right now I would do anything" I looked up hopeful at his words, he clarified at my reaction "Almost anything!"

I pulled my face into a sheepish pout. But hey, maybe this _fiancée_ thing was a good thing after all. I found a new weakness he he!!

"But aren't you worried that the water would get to cold with a inhuman ice bucket sitting behind you? "

"Cold- smold." I waved my hand in the air indicating that it didn't matter. The only thing that matter was the fact that I was dying, _no pun intended, _to feel all of his bare skin against mine. "Well who should get in first then?" I raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down meeting his gaze again. "Oh right " He was so cute I wasn't used to him being so naive or so shy like me. He kicked off his shoes with lighting speed and reached down to pull off his socks then he yanked his shirt over his head instead of taking the time to unbutton it.

The whole time his hungry eyes never left mine. I swear I was sweating from the heat in them. When he got to his pants putting his fingers into the belt loops to pull them off, he smiled and indicted that I had to turn around, interrupting my private strip show, now _that_ I will tell you is what isn't fair. I tried seeing in the reflection off the metal towel rack, but it was no use it was to dark in here. He said okay and I spun around, but he was already in the water playing with the bubbles. He was even more breathtaking in candle light and the fact that he was sitting naked in a tub of bubbles only added to the AWWWE of him.

"Your turn " he said slyly blowing bubbles at me. Edward's eyes danced excitedly looking at every curve of my body clearly undressing me in his mind.

I was bitting my lip and looked down suddenly very self-conscious of my body, _why did I insist on him joining me,_

"Come on before the water gets cold." I let out a big breath and looked up at him smiling and cleared my throat with a commanding tone

"Aren't _you_ forgetting to do something? " He stuck his lip out in a pout and dunked his head underwater, his knees were the only things showing.

I turned around and quickly undressed when I wrapped the towel around me I called for him to come up. He came up from under the water with bubbles covering his bronze hair. I giggled at the site of him. He kept his eyes closed wiping the water from his face with his hand before sticking it out for me to grab to help me in. I hesitantly dropped the towel and climbed into his waiting arms, the hot water felt amazingly good after standing in the rain. I slid down against his hard cold chest which sent shivers down my spine and I heard him let out a small whimper of pleasure as I settled back against him between his legs. I could feel every each inch of his silky granite skin, the mane of hair tickled my lower back teasing me with it's presense. He kissed my neck slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist, which weren't as cold as normal due to the hot water. I sighed in containment .

"Hmmm..." he took in a deep breath of my hair whispering "You really underestimate myself control, love."

"And yet you keep it and I'm going to make sure that you do. Your soul is safe with me, no matter what temptations you keep throwing at me." He had started washing my shoulders with handfuls of water and bubbles kissing them at each touch. He leaned to the side so he could better see my face and put one finger under my chin holding my gaze.

His topaz eyes blazing brighter than the flame of the candle. "Then what may I ask do you call this? " Edward raised a mocking brow with half his lip pulled up at the corner.

"I call this what it is, a romantic bubble bath with my soon- to- be husband. " I leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth. Edward put both hands on my face locking his lips on mine and turned me so I was facing him more, half on my side. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest I thought it was going to burst. My skin burned all over with the tingling of the closeness of our bare bodies. I slid my hand up his inner thigh without thinking and felt him quiver under my touch. I heard a deep passionate grown fill his chest as he broke free of our kiss panting softly and pushed me back from him, repositioning us back to our original positions. I blushed deeper than I have in all my life at what I just did_."STUIPED, STUIPED_ _BELLA! I CAN'T BELEIVE I JUST TOUCHED HIM THERE"_ I yelled at myself repeatedly in my head.

"Sorry " I winced.

He shook his head "Don't be... I'll be alright" he said taking deep evening breaths to get control of himself.

My head was still spinning slightly so I rested my head back on his shoulder "I love you",

"I love you too " and he kissed my temple. We sat like that for I don't know how long talking about what we wanted to do before we got married and after. Edward washed my hair and rubbed my stiff back. I winced in pain , as he brushed his fingers along the lower part of my back along my pelvic bone right against the space almost touching my left buttock. Once he was convinced that there was nothing broken and announced that I was sure to have a big bruise come morning. He declared that it was time for someone's bedtime. I was nodding in and out of sleep and the water was starting to become clear again but there was just enough suds left to cover over the parts that needed to be hidden.

The temperature wasn't any where near being hot anymore, but it only had just a hint of coldness to it that I didn't mind. I was used to the cold after all . Edward stood up first, while I hid my face behind the wash clothe. I slowly lowered it, sneaking a peek to get a glimpse of his perfect round bottom with the water droplets glistening of his smooth white skin.

I had to stifle in a gasp but he clearly heard me _Hey _no peeking you promised!" he said laughing under his breath. I could hear the big smile on his lips.

"I never promised anything, that would be you who can't peek " I laughed and politely hid my face again while he dried off.

"You think your so smart don't ya " I nodded my head yes shaking with laughter. Before I knew it he picked me up so fast out of the water I barely had time to protest. All I got out was a half yelp of hey, when all of sudden I felt was his cold lips brush across my nipple making it hard. I gasped in the sudden pleasure of his touch and my eyes rolled back with a whimper as his tongue traced the small circle around it making me arch my back into it. Everything on my body ached for more and he gave it kissing his way back up to my mouth I knew I only had seconds so I kissed him back with all my might.

I had to pull away first. I couldn't breath and that's when I took in my surrounds and saw that we were on my bed now. I noticed that some how Edward managed to wrap a towel around me. He rested his head against my chest (clearly pleased with himself for getting me back, might I add) listening to my erratic heart rate pounding in my chest while I rubbed my fingers into his wet bronze hair massaging his scalp. He purred to my touch. If anyone was to walk in right now they would think he was sleeping. He was so still, unnaturally still for a human. When I finally was able to think clearly, I reluctantly told him that I needed my nightly human minute, he got up and followed me. I went into the bathroom while he cleaned up the the candles and shut off the lights that had now came back on.

I went into my room and found him already waiting on my bed still with a towel around his waist. The light reflecting off the candle he lit, casting him in a golden hue making his skin almost look human. This sight I'm sure I will never ever get used to. He looked like a model in one of those sexy magazine adds. I was expecting him to be fully clothed or at least have his jeans on , but then I remembered that they were wet when I heard the dryer going downstairs. I had gotten dressed in my pj's while I was in the bathroom. I yawned against my will and went to walk over to the bed, but me being me I tripped in the dark over something and of course he was there to catch me this time he laughed What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I can think of a few things, the night..." _yawn "... _is still young" I couldn't hide the sleep that was now starting to hit me like a tidal wave.

"Bella, it's three in the morning you need to sleep." He laid me down cradling me in his arms and started humming my lullaby.

"Sleep is for humans" I protested the words barely legible, since I was already halfway asleep. I heard him say something like "Sleep well my angel" I managed to kiss his chest in response and then fell fully to sleep.

**I hope you all like it so far and if you do then PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as it plays out! NOW GO REVIEW!! (smiles brightly at you all) thanks again, until next time**

**always Feathers Kiss**


	3. Chapter 2: Gifts

A/N: Hi everyone I have gone through both chapters and fixed the spelling errors and I think I got all of the grammer problems fixed now too. I'm so sorry for the trouble in reading this if you read it before the changs. I also changed a few words up or added to things so they would make more sence. well I hope you like it )

PlEASE READ DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER , I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRIGHTING IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

**CHAPTER 2:**

**GIFTS**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the crows cawing loudly outside my bedroom window. I must have been so exhausted last night that I didn't even dream. I yawned and stretched my arms out glaring at the crows outside my window and rolled over to complain to Edward. But Edward wasn't there. Instead I was greeted by two golden orbs that were filled with excitement,

" ALICE!" I crocked and grabbing my chest in fright.

She laughed her musical laugh. " Good afternoon sleepy head did you", she cleared her throat in insinuation , " have fun last night?" she said with a wink. My cheeks blushed at her implication, which only led her to laugh more. She sat up still laughing " Well I guess that answers my question.".

" OH ALICE" I grabbed my pillow and throw it at her. " Where's Edward and may I ask why you are here instead trying to kill me with embarrassment?" I said sitting up. "

Edwards downstairs talking to Charlie and I'm here because I brought Edward clean clothes and..." , she paused for dramatic affect, " your welcome and I will lovvveee to know what my gifts are, but you haven't decided yet!".

She said all this very fast but I knew what she said her face said it all. It was illuminated with a mixture of her usual unwieldy exhilaration and her burning curiosity.

" I should have known!" stating the obvious " well your not going to get an answer out of me. I've leaving that up to you to decide what you get ".

I yawned again and got out of bed to go grab toiletry off the desk but it wasn't there. I turned to find Alice holding it out for me ." Thanks, let me know when you've made your decision."

I left her there to think and went to the bathroom to brush the knots out of my hair which was getting really long, _I really need to cut this, _I said to myself. I sighed and let it fall. I looked down from the mirror to put toothpaste on my toothbrush then stuck it in my mouth to begin brushing my teeth at the same time I looked back up into the mirror and jumped by the sudden appearance of Alice right behind me. I almost gagged myself with my toothbrush and with that she laughed again. I shuck my head at the inexplicableness that was her. I spite then turned around to face her. I could tell she knew what she wanted, but now I wasn't to sure if I wanted to know.

" Well what will it be" I said reluctantly. She bounced up and down on her feet smiling from ear to ear which could only mean one thing " SHOPING TRIP!!!!" she squealed.

Just then Edward appeared saving me from where the conversation was going ," Whats the matter love? Why the long face?" he mocked with an amused fake pout and wrapped his arms around me.

The thought of last night and us standing almost just like this made my heart flutter and my cheeks blush. I looked up at Edward and scowled has best I could . Only making him laugh at my attempt of being mad " _You_ did tell her to pick what she wanted. So it's your own fault. You should have known."

I huffed and my stomach growled, as I reached up on my toes to kiss him softly on the lips. The moment our lips touched I got shocked " OUCH!!" I pulled away rubbing my lips

" Did you feel that? " He nodded sucking on his bottom lip " What just happened ?" I asked but he looked just has confused " Your guess is as good has mine".

He shrugged then with hesitation he leaned into kiss me again, I winced waiting for the shock again but there was nothing just his cold smooth lips pressed against mine. My stomach growled again and I pulled away " Time to feed the Human" Edward smiled his crooked smile a t his favorite line and took my hand walking me down stairs. Alice was already there sitting at the table talking animatedly with Charlie who was trying to keep up with his lack of sleep has she babbled about wedding stuff. He looked up relieved to have an excuse to stop Alice from her ramblings when we entered the kitchen.

" Good morning Kiddo" He looked up at me smiling.

" Morning Dad " I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Then went to make a bowl of cereal.

" What time did you get home this morning?"I asked.

" About five, I saw a light on in your room so I knocked but when I didn't get an answer I peeked my head in to see if you two were awake or not but I saw that Edward had fallen asleep reading a book and I didn't want to wake you so I just shut the light off and went to bed." Charlie said taking a sip of coffee. I glanced at Edward who was sitting there pretending to pick at his fingernail while Charlie spoke. I had to laugh to myself at the gesture. I wasn't sure why he looked so uncomfortable. I could only guess it had something to due with what my father was thinking.

I put the milk away and walked over to the table to sit down to eat, but the moment I pulled my chair out I hit my spoon just right on the edge of the table causing it to flip up and shot milk and cereal everywhere. Well almost everywhere. I had to cover my mouth to hid my giggles " Edward I'm SOO..." I busted out in a full blown laugh not being able to contain myself. Charlie and Alice were laughing too. I was hunched over clutching my sides " sorry" I managed to snort out in between laughs. Edwards face was priceless.

" Hows them Lucky Charms Edward? " Alice squeaked out. At that Edward cracked a impish smile and shot Alice a dirty look.

"They look good on you really" I wasn't lying either, only he could make a lap full of cereal with milk on his face look good.

That was it Edward jumped up brushing the cereal off his front and looked up at me with mischievous vengeance on his face.

I playfully screamed and ran from the room managing not to trip , _go me!_. I heard Charlie yell something about _' Edward being full' _when I had just placed my foot on the bottom step, Edward caught me " Where do you think your going?! ". I screamed again in between laughs as he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder running up the stairs at human speed. I smacked his butt in protest which only made my hand sting. He kicked open my bedroom door then closed it behind us dropping me on the bed. He pounced on me kissing me between his own laughs.

"UGH!!... now I got milk all over me!" I said in disgust.

"Good" he replied happily and rolled over to lay on his back next to me so we could both catch our breaths.

Alice burst through the door then making us both jump. " Don't you ever knock?" Edward said a little annoyed.

"Knock Knock" she made the gesture with her hand and throw him another pair of jeans.

" You know sweet sister of mine, one of these days your gonna walk in on something you don't want to see. "

I felt my face flush scarlet thinking of the idea. Alice placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him.

"SO" she said plopping herself down on the bottom of my bed " ready to call you mother?"

I groaned and put the pillow over my face " Why did you have to remind me" my voice came out muffled from the pillow. Edward grabbed the pillow pulling it away with a playful scowl on his face " _Hey_ what did _I _say about hiding that beautiful face of yours from my sight?" I bit my lip with an apologic look on my face, propping myself up on my elbows and kissed him. He placed his hand on my face and pressed me back down onto the bed intensifying the kiss.

I had just tangled my fingers in his hair when Alices voice made us stop she hissed her tongue at him.

I got up and grabbed the phone, but stopped mid-dial to look up at Alice for reassurance. When she finally unfroze, she looked at me with a simple nod yes and got up trying to pull Edward out of the room with her, but gave up shutting the door behind her. I walked over back to the bed and sat up against Edwards chest the same way we sat last night in the bath. I was amazed at how calm I felt. I was beginning to wonder if Jasper was close by, when my mothers breezie voice picked up the phone

" Bells honey, what a pleasant surprise" I didn't answer right away. I was trying to figure out how she knew it was me. "Charlie?" Rene'e asked confused by my silence.

" No Mom it's me. You just startled me thats all. How did you know it was me?"

"What... Oh that, we got a caller ide " Then she took a breath, I could tell she was going to start telling me about some new thing she was trying. I had to tell her now or I wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise once she got started.

I took a deep breath and blurted out " Mom, Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes. Were getting married next month on Aug. 13th and before you start yelling at me this is my choice. This is what we want. We are _not_ You and Charlie. I would appreciate it if you didn't fight with me on this. I love you and we want you to be there when we get married." I said this as quickly has possible so she couldn't interrupt . My stomach dropped a little when there was nothing but silence on the other line. I thought she hung up but then I heard her crying " Mom I'm sorry don't cry, I didn't mean to sound harsh.".

" Isabella, don't be silly honey." she replied. I sat there stunned by the cheeriness in her voice " Your not mad at me?" I asked tentatively. " Mad no, a little disappointed yes, but I was half expecting this. What with the way you two are with each other. Your father called me concerned after his little chat with Edwards sister Alice a few weeks ago. I was mad at first at the thought of you ruining your life like I did so young. But I mulled it over an decided that you need to make your own mistakes and choices. Your the one who has to deal with the outcome whether good or bad. It's the key to growing has a person."

I didn't know what to say I was at a lose for words this went better than telling Charlie. "Your really not going to yell at me and come drag me away to Jacksonville"

" Bella sweetheart no. _Why_ do you keep saying that? "

"Because Charlie was fine with it at first too then flipped his lid when we told him the date" Renee laughed in her breezy tone.

" Him and his temper. Fine one minute yelling the next." I felt like I was in the _" Stepford Wives"_ movie where all the woman get replaced with happy go lucky robots. Hmm why is it that telling both my parents made me feel like I was stuck in a movie or tv show? If I didn't know any better I'd say I was dreaming all this. All I could think of to say was

" WHO are you and what have you done with my mother!". Renee laughed again. I could hear the smile in her words

" Your so funny today Bella. Well actually I..." That was it she was off telling me about some new class or book she was reading something about learning to give and take in a relationship and I can't recall the rest.

I kept spacing in and out barely listening to what she was saying. I filled in the usual ohhs and ahhs where needed. I couldn't help it I was to focused on the string I was playing with on Edwards jeans to pay much attention. He sat there quietly with his chin on my shoulder rubbing circles with his fingers in my palm. I heard my mothers tone winding down and brought my full attention back to her. We made plans for her to come down a few days before the wedding so she could meet the rest of the Cullen family that wasn't in Phoenix when I was in the hospital. Phil would be arriving the night before the big day. I told her Esme couldn't wait to finally meet her and told her I'll see her soon then hung up.

" WOW, that's all I can say is , WOW" I was still blown away. Edward kissed my cheek and let out a low whistle " That went extremely well". " Yeah it did, a little to well. I'm still in shock" I said in disbelief.

"Alice told me that your mother was going to kill me, well not literally of course, when she found out. Oh wait until I get a hold of that little pain in the.."

I cut him off before he got a chance to finish his ranting " EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!! don't even think of doing anything to my sister-in-law Alice!"

He flashed his beautiful smile " And what are _you_ going to do to stop me.".

" It's what I'm _not _going to do that will stop you!" I said has fiercely as I could without cracking a smile.

" OH really and what is that exactly?" Edward said while brushing his nose along my collarbone then preceded to the hollow of my neck kissing it trying to _" dazzle" _me away from whatever it was that I was going to keep him from " Your so intoxicating when your angry" He brought his gaze to mine. I noticed his eyes were a little darker then they had been last night. He let out a cool breath in my face.

My head started to mist over " OH NO you don't! not this time" I said shacking the mist away. Edward leaned into kiss me but got the back of my hand instead.

He pulled away with an amused grin on his face " Is _that _how it's going to be then? You know love, I wont be denied for long.".

" _Yes,_ you will." I said under my hand. " Promise you wont do anything to get back at Alice and _then _you can kiss me." I spoke clearly now having removed my hand from my mouth when I knew he wouldn't try anything.

Edward huffed in defeat " Fine I promise. Can I _please _kiss you now?"

I nodded yes and pulled him in to kiss me. We stopped when we heard a knock on the door. " Yes your are. Its ok this time so you can come in " Edward answered back to Alices thoughts " you know your lucky but next time I will get you back one way or the other" he said raising an eyebrow at me while Alice danced her way into the room rubbing it in his face at her victory.

" Edward seeing Alice made me think of something I was wondering about after I got off the phone with Renee " Edward pulled his eyes off Alice's dance to look at me with curious eyes.

" How did you not hear Alices vision about the outcome of the conversation?" Alice chuckled and answered in her sing song voice

" Thats easy".

"How" I questioned

"Because _all_ she's been doing over the last few weeks is singing the wedding march over and over again in her head! She only let me hear when it was necessary." Edward rolled his eyes disgruntled.

" Now I know what you mean by Alice driving you crazy" I giggled at the annoyed look on Edwards face watching Alice glide around the room with her usual dancing manner picking my clothes out for me. " Yes I do think she would like that." Edward responded to Alices unspoken question. This mind reading thing was pretty annoying when your the one thats being talked about.

" Like what?" I asked intrigued.

" Your just going to have to wait and find out." he said

" You know I hate surprises. " and with that Alice shooed Edward out of the room so I could change.

" Alice please, _please, please _tell me what it is _please _!" I pleaded pulling my clothes on. " Stop begging Bella your starting to sound like me." she said rolling her eyes with a small hint of glee to that fact. " Really Bella it's nothing to get worked up about you'll see." I sighed and finished tying my shoe " Done" Alice stated. I nodded my head then she grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room.

Edward was standing with his arms crossed leaning against the door jam waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs looking like the Greek god that he is. His statue appearance came to life when he looked up at our arrival at the top of the stairs flashing his crooked smile and placed his finger to his lips " SHHH Charlie's sleeping" he indicated to the living room where my father was stretched out sleeping along the couch. I made it down the stairs without tripping and walked over to Edward wrapping my arms around him in a hug. His arms closed around me hugging me tighter. I nuzzled my nose against the opening of his collar that was exposing his skin and let his sweet scent fill my lungs. I could tell he was doing the same. I could feel his cool breath exhaling a deep intake on the top of my head tickling the strains of hair. He lifted my face to his and kissed me lightly brushing his cold lips on mine then pulled away looking deep into my eyes. As I studied his I saw that they were indeed getting darker.

I lifted my hand up placing it on his cheek " Your parched my love" it wasn't a question it was a statement. Edward shrugged " It's nothing I can't handle." ' _Why do men always refuse to show signs of weakness?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself.

" As _your Fiancée_" I slipped in my new secret weapon " I say that you should go hunting while Alice drags me off to my torture." He snickered, while Alice gave a exasperated _hey,_

_" _She means well" Edward said in her defense. Alice gave a thats right humph. " I know and so do I. Really go quench your thirst. I want my vampire running on all cylinders at all times. Sooo noo Mister crab apples got it!" I said with minimal attitude poking him in the chest.

A sarcastic grin spread across his face " Are _you_ telling _me_ what to do?".

I put my finger to my chin pretending to ponder my answer " YUP!"

He raised his eyebrows at me with astonishment " OOO I think I'm going to love you ordering me around. Your so sexy when your demanding." I blushed at his remark. It isn't like him to talk that way.

" If you two are done snugging each other I would like to leave sometime today!" Alice said bouncing up and down beside us holding the door opening

" Just a minute I have to write..." I said turning to the notepad on the side table

"Already taken care of." she said ushering us out the door with her arm. Edward kissed me once more

" I'll miss you." he whispered in my ear has he hugged me again

" I'll miss you too" I kissed him on the cheek then told him we'd see him soon then ran, tripping slightly but not falling, out to get into Alices awaiting car. I looked up to wave bye but he was already gone.

Has we sped way above the legal speed limit out of Forks and onto the highway going to Port Angeles with Alice singing at the top of her lungs to the blaring radio, one of the words in the lyrics made me remember something. " Alice!" I yelled over the music which was only out of habit seeing as she could have heard me even if I whispered it, them and their sonic hearing an all.

"Hmmm" she said singing the last of the song then turned it down to look at me." Can I ask you something?" it was silly of me to ask permission I know. I can ask her anything. " Of course. Shoot.." she said watching the road ahead. " Well I was just wondering about kissing?" I could feeling the embarrassment filling my face. " Kissing?"

Alice replied with a sly look on her face " what about it".

"It's just earlier in the bathroom Edward and I went to kiss and the moment our lips touched. We felt like a jolt of shock. Like static shock when you touch metal after rubbing your socks on the rug type thing. But it was more then that." I paused to take a breath

" Edward was just as puzzled by it has I am" Alice busted out with her tinkling laugh " Bella really haven't you ever heard the saying _" pent up energy"_ before?" I shuck my head confused by her answer " In English please" I asked her hopefully to get a response I could understand. She rolled her eyes " Chemistry is the key to love it's what attracts you to that other person haven't you ever felt that before the energy I mean?"

I have felt it before back when we first officially met in Biology. I got a shocked when he touched my hand grabbing the slide. I didn't think of anything of it then why should I have? And wasn't it that same class after the day he saved my life for the second time when we were watching that stupid movie both times once the lights had gone off I felt like there was a electric currant flowing between us and didn't I have to fight the urge to touch him right then and there.

" But Alice that still doesn't quit make sense" I went on telling her about the times in Biology then asked " Why hasn't it happened since then like the first time we kissed for example or even when we first saw each other in Italy?"

Alice sat there thinking quietly to herself for a moment then answered " It's not an exact science Bella. The only thing I can think of is because of last night I guess you could say... how do I put this so you'd understand". She ran her fingers through her spiky hair finding the right words then went on " you two upped the chemicals last night and when you fell asleep the energy that was pent up in your body had no where to go until you kissed him this morning. The spark was just the remnant that were left over from last nights intensity.".

" Ok , I think I've got it, but if that happened from only the _" activitys " _of last night " I said making quotation marks when saying _'activitys'_ in the air around the word Alice used before to describe what happened last night between Edward and I. " there was barley anything different then our normal contact".

" Bella come on!!! You two took your relationship to a whole new level last night. Last time I checked taking a romantic unclothed bubble bath together wasn't part of your normal physical contact." My face went pink as the images of Edwards body flashed before my minds eye.

" See" Alice said finalizing her point with my reaction. " But.." I went to point out that that was only one night but Alices sing song voice spoke before I got the words out " UH! really sometimes you can be so thick headed" she snorted " it isn't just from last night it's been building up for a few days now. You two _have_ been pretty frisky lately."

She said looking at me from the corner of her eye with a smirk on her pixie face. I sank lower into my set has my cheeks burned more at her last comments

" Is it that obvious?" I said embarrassed yet again.

Alices laugh was more of a cackle this time " It's soo bad that poor Jasper can't handle being in the same room has you two.. no wait, actually it's more like he can't even stand being in the same house has you guys. He hides out in the garage when your over. It's not that bad when it's only one of you though. He said the lustful urges are driving him mad. He keeps attacking me when it gets to be to much for him. NOT like I'm complaining or anything" She lifted her eyebrows at me with a wicked grin.

" Emmett won the bet with Rose on who would crack first. Got a pretty pennie for it to" she chuckled.

" What! I should have known. How much is the one up to on Edward and I holding out until our wedding night?" I added sarcastically.

" OH about $25,000 the last time I checked. I'm not allowed to play of course seeing has I know the out come and all." she looked at me with a gleam in her eyes " Edward can't bet either seeing has it has to do with him, plus he can read minds well not yours." I laughed at the abasement of it all.

" So _are _we going to hold out?" I questioned wondering the outcome myself.

" I'm not telling you that it ruins it. If or when it happens why would you really want to know?" she pretended to lock up her mouth and throw away the key over her shoulder. I nodded in agreement she did have a point after all and I wasn't going to be the cause of Edward losing the only chance he has left to ever get to heaven, if there is even one for our kind.

" Alice, if we are that bad now with the whole chemical lust thing , I quess you could call it, whats going to happen on our wedding night? We're not going to like chemically combust or something are we?" I asked half jokingly.

" Anythings possible with you two. Your relationship is one of a kind. Who knows what'll happen. I'll make sure to have the hose ready just in case." We both couldn't help but laugh as Alice drove around looking for a parking spot.

When we found one, we got out to cross the street and thats when I noticed the red convertible parked across the street and sitting on the hood was none other then Rosalie smiling her flawless smile. " Alice why didn't you tell me Rosalie was meeting us?" I said looking at Alice " I didn't think you'd mind so I didn't think to tell you is that a problem?" She glanced at me shrugging.

" None at all Alice I'm just surprised thats all." I wasn't lying I was surprised. I quess that this is Rosalies way to make up for her actions.

I wasn't surprised to see ever man and womans heads turn taking in Rosalies magnificent beautie. She was dressed to the nines with her long golden hair pulled back wearing tight designer dark jeans with strategically placed holes showing off her snowy skin. She was wearing shinny silver high heels that looked like they were made of chrome. On top she was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt that was low cut in the front and when she jumped down off the hood to great us, I saw that the back was almost completely open, except for the fabric that was in a shape of a ' Y ' going down her spine. If you didn't know any better you'd think she just stepped off the catwalk. I wish that I would be that breath taking when I make the change but it wasn't likely. Only she could pull off an outfit like this. I pulled my face into a smile hoping she wouldn't have noticed my affliction when we came to a halt in front of her.

" Hi! I hope you don't mind me crashing your plans, but I was already in town and figured I'd surprise you." Rosalie said unusually happy for her. I was still trying to get used to our new found friendship. So this idea wasn't so bad really. I was starting to like hanging out with her.

" Where you headed?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

" Don't look at me this is Alices trip" I replied pointing at Alice who was looking at the stores trying to find a good one to start in.

" How did you manage to get Bella to come willingly along?" she asked Alice curious.

" Oh that's easy. She owes me a gift and this was my first one." Alice had that spark in her eyes which could only mean she decided on what else she wanted.

" Alice I don't have a lot of money I..." I stopped talking when I noticed Alice was having a vision. After a few seconds she snapped out of it with a big smile on her face and clapped her hands together with excitement " Bella, he'll love it! Don't worrie about it , you'll look beautiful I promise!" as she lifted my hair in her tiny hands.

Rosalie looked from Alice to me clearly confused but this exchange " Um is anyone going to fill me in on what you are not saying?".

" What I was going to say was that I wanted to get my hair cut. Nothing to drastic. It's just getting to long and hard to manage." I answered twiddling a strain of my hair in my fingers.

" Don't go chopping it all off remember your going to be stuck with it for forever really soon and it wont have time to grow back if you don't like it." Rosalie said swinging her own long mane over her shoulder. " Actually I was thinking of cutting it like yours Rose. If you don't mind. It's just your hair style is timeless." the shyness in my words were echoed on my cheeks. Rosalie was beaming from the compliment of me wanting to look like her " Your right Alice she will look beautiful !". I blushed deeper at her comment. She very rarely said anything was beautiful other then herself.

" Shall we" Alice said linking her arms with mine and her sisters as we walked to the hair salon. As I got my hair cut, Alice and Rosalie got their nails and toes painted and nagged me until I finally agreed to get my own done too and other girlie things that are to painful to mention. They said it was all for a good cause that I'll thank them later. Which I doubted at the moment due to the fact that they were getting so much joy out of my misery. When we finally left the the salon with Rosalie leaving a hefty tip behind in the hair dressers hands, we walked over to the nearest music store. Alice decided she wanted me to buy her a new cd that just came out from some band I never heard of.

The rest of the day we spent wondering around in and out of the shops buying stuff here and there. When my stomach started growling, Alice bought me an ice cream cone from the vendor on the boardwalk as we walked along it talking about wedding stuff. It was nice having time with just us girls for a change. We sat on one of the many benches and watched two kids playing in the sand.

Watching the kids made the image I hand when I kissed Jacob flash in my head of the two children we could have had running off into the woods. I looked down at the little wooden wolf on my wrist bracelet and shuttered at the thought and the slight longing feeling I felt with it. I missed Jack. I couldn't denie that, but he wasn't what my heart truly wanted in the end. I can live without him but I couldn't and wouldn't live without Edward. The longing I felt I knew was for the children Edward and I would never have.

Then a new image formed in my mind where Edward was human and these were our children playing in the sand at our feet . The little girl looked like me but with Edwards emerald green eyes, Carlisle told me Edward had had when he was still human. The little boy was a mini Edward with the same bronze hair but with my chocolate brown eyes. The imaged blurred and a new one formed I knew right away that we were not human in this one our skin sparked in the sun has I sat on a beach watching a little boy who looked no more than five years old running around being chased by Edward while I watched laughing. The boy had red in his cheeks he was human has he clung himself to Edwards leg smiling up at him. Edward picked him up and kissed him on the head. I wanted to watch more of this but I was being pulled away.

" Bella Bella wake up!" it was Alice's voice she sounded a bit panicked.

I jumped up startled by her voice. When my eyes focused I looked at her we were still on the bench but Rosalie wasn't

" What is it Alice where's Rosalie?" the fear washed over me " What happened?".

" We need to leave now!" she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me along running as fast as I could, stumbling along beside her back to the cars.

" Alice slow down a little tell me whats going on!".

" I had a vision. I can't explain now. I need to pick up Rosalie. Can you drive her car back to our house we'll be there before you. You'll find out everything then." Her voice was calmer then before but she looked a little worried. I relaxed slightly taking a deep breath at the tone of her voice.

" It's nothing dangerous Bella . Please don't worrie about it. I've got to go." she kissed my cheek and dropped Rosalies keys into my hand. She was already pulling away in her car before I had time to even blink.

" Bella is that you?" I jumped and turned around to see the face that belonged to the voice. To my surprise it was Mike Newton of all people.

" Mike you almost gave me a heart attack." I was rubbing my chest with my left hand trying to sooth my racing heart.

" Holy crap! Bella what a rock!!" He said his eyes wide looking with amazement at my left hand.

" What... OH" I didn't know what he meant at first then remembered my ring.

" Cullen out did himself I'm impressed." Mike said with a smug aww.

Out of no where a velvet voice spoke in my ear and wrapped his cold stone arms around my waist " It's nothing really, it belonged to my mother. It's been passed down through the years and now it belongs to Bella." He had taken my hand in his and was flashing the ring in the just turned on street lights in Mikes face.

" Cullen where'd you come from?" Mike's voice was annoyed and surprised at Edwards sudden appearance.

" I've been around." Edwards voice was calm, but I could hear the malice in it.

" OH right" was all Mike was able to say his eyes were locked on Edward who had began kissing along my neck apparently to annoy Mike even more.

He normally refrained from this type of behavior. " So Bella how have you been I haven't seen you around since graduation?" Mike asked taring his eyes from Edward who I felt smile into my shoulder where he now was kissing.

" I've been busy" I said while stopping Edwards traveling hand. I nudged him in the ribs to stop.

" I can see that." Mike said indicating Edwards little show.

Edward chuckled victoriously, clearly Mikes thoughts were where Edward wanted them to be and he picked me up in his arms bridal style " Sorry Newton, but my _Fiancee' _and I have an important matter to take care of that can't wait any longer. So if you'd excuse us I'd like to get her home."

He placed me in the passenger set and leaned in to kiss me catching me off guard with the enthusiasm behind it I nearly passed out before he pulled away and the kiss didn't even last that long. My cheeks were pink and my heart wanted to explode.

" I missed you" he whispered. I smiled back meekly trying to shot him a mad look but it didn't work my head was spinning. Edward hopped into the drivers set and started the car. I looked up to find Mike still standing on the sidewalk with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. I gave him an apologetic smile and told him I hoped to see him at the wedding before Edward peeled out and took off plowing down the street.

I pushed him in the arm slightly ticked off by his actions. Edward started howling with laughter " DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE THAT WAS SO WORTH IT!!!" he was laughing so hard I was sure he would be crying if he could.

I gave him a fictitious scowl " Edward that was unlike you and a bit harsh. Even though I must agree that his face was worth seeing like that, it was still wrong.".

He subdued his hysterical laughing long enough to answer me " I know, I know it was. But I couldn't help it. You know the way Newton gets under my skin." Edward said with an edge in his voice. He has been jealous of my friendship with Mike since we started dating because Mike never could get the hint that he and I were never going to happen. The thoughts or should I say fantasies going through Mikes head only made it worse. Edward didn't like other guys thinking of me that way. It only caused Edward to loathe him even more.

" What was he thinking anyway?" I really didn't want to know but I couldn't help myself.

Edwards face was twisted up in a evil grin making him look like a vampire "First he was going to ask you if you wanted to go have dinner with him to catch up but when he saw your ring his mind went into a bit of shock like he couldn't believe it. He was telling himself that I must have bought my apology from you with the ring. He was going on about it being the only reason why you would have ever taken me back after what I put you through. He was starting to convince himself that you didn't want anyone knowing the truth and that's why you didn't wear it to school. He was wondering what else I could have gave you when I decided to intervene."

Edward laughed darkly under his breath then went on explaining " My sudden appearance scared him. It didn't show on his face thou. Do you know he is envious of me? It's really funny, so I figured I'd give him a show ."

He shrugged " I was only going to kiss you once but his reaction to it egged me on. He wished it was him so bad. He even went as far as to think of pulling you away form me kissing you himself then maybe he could brake the spell I seem to have put on you like some Prince in a fairytale awaking the Princess. So I gave him his wish but only I was the Prince rescuing you instead of him." Edward flashed his teeth in a wide smile proud of himself.

" If he kissed me I'd turn him back into a toad." Hey I couldn't help it. If Mike was thinking like that then he deserved a little dose of reality. I just didn't like the fact that Edward had to sink so low to make that point.

The car ride home was refreshing with the top down whipping my hair around. Edward caught a strain of it and tucked it behind my ear so he could see my face.

" Did I mention you look stunning tonight, Love." Edward brushed his finger tips along my jaw line then caressed my bottom lip with his thumb. " Another reason why I could not resit kissing you like that before."

I felt the rough paint my cheeks and I looked down at my clothes I had forgotten that I had changed them after I wore my first ice cream tripping over the sidewalk. Alice insisted that I buy this midnight blue top it has a 'V' neckline with a small satin ribbon that went under the bust line and tied in the back in a small bow. The fabric was really soft and light weight it hugged my curves just right she said. I felt the heat in my cheeks stinging against the crisp wind. Has we flew down the dirt drive to the Cullen house.

When we broke through the trees to the view of the house I was shocked to see my fathers cruiser parked outside. I looked at Edward who didn't find this fact has alarming as I did.

" Um Edward what is Charlie doing here?" I could hear the panic in my voice. " Carlisle asked him to come over to watch the game. He thought it would be nice for our two family's to at least spend sometime together, you know before the change.". He got out of the car and came over to open my mine " Thats nice of him." I grabbed Edwards hand has I got out of the car. Lucky for me I did because my shoe lace got caught on the seat slider causing me to trip which then I ended up knocking into him instead making us both crash to the floor. Emmett's booming laugh erupted from behind us

" That just made my day. Thank you for your ever so funny performance. Whens the next show?".He pretended to whip away a tear.

Edward helped me up trying not to laugh. I scowled at both of them " I'm going to have to start charging you for admission!" I teased with a sarcastic grin.

" And he would pay to." Edward gleefully shot Emmett an expecting look, holding his hand out awaiting payment.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement " True, true, how much do I owe you?" he pulled out a wade of cash from his pocket.

" Hey who said that _you_ get the money?!" I hissed playfully at Edward stating the inequitably of this exchange.

" I am your soon to be husband after all. So that makes me your manager." He flashed me his crooked smile.

" UH... you two are impossible you know that!" I pushed Edwards hand down " Emmett put your money away your gonna need it for whatever bets you have going on with this game thats on."

Emmett frowned and stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and walked over to get Rosalies things she bought earlier out of her trunk. I went to turn to walk to the house but Edward stopped me.

I looked up at him. " There is one more thing you need to know first" Edwards voice sounded weary. I could only guess that what was going to come out of his mouth next had something to due with why Alice had to rush off to get Rosalie.

" I really don't know how to tell you this. I don't want you to freak out or anything but lets just say Rosalie came across the same unwanted friends you made in Port Angeles. But this time they came across the wrong shall I say vampire."

My eyes widened in horror " Is she alright? No wait of course she is. What happened?" My voice came out sounding a bit hysterical. Edward grabbed my hand stopping me from twisting my fingers off. It wasn't that that night frighten me it was more the thought of how angry Edward was that night and what he wanted to do to them that frightened me more so than what really happened. Of course thou I wouldn't be standing here if Edward hadn't saved me that night for the second time, they would have killed me. That idea did scare me don't get me wrong but being the danger magnet that I am with every other week someone wanting me dead you kind of get used to it I guess. Does that even make sense? I don't know , but thats what I keep telling myself.

" Rosalie was walking down one of the side streets when those" his voice was filled with venom he closed his eyes to calm himself before he continued " scum bags" , he snarled out the words, " started cat calling at her like they did to you but they were worse this time they didn't stop when she walked past them like they did to you. They pretty much said everything they were thinking to do to you to her."

I felt the hairs stick up on the back of my neck at the thought and the pure anger in his voice I knew had nothing to do with Rosalie in that street but with what happened to me. " It still haunts me those images, those thoughts that went through their minds that night with you if I wasn't there Bella..." He looked down at our clasped hands with misery on his face.

" What happened Edward? Alice said that it wasn't anything that bad." I whispered the fear seeping out in my words. He looked up at me then warmly " I'm sorry I don't want you to be afraid. It is not that bad really. I'm just letting my feelings towards those men take over me. I didn't mean to upset you. It is a bit funny actually." I really couldn't see how this could be funny in anyway especially with Rosalies past.

" She knew of course right away what the gang of jerks wanted before they even spoke. Then they started hackling her and well she kind of snapped due to the fact that the situation was hitting to close to home you could say with what happened to her when she was still human."Edward grimaced at the thought " She walked over to them pretending to be interested and the moment one of the men went to grab her... well lets just put it this way she showed them what she's made of."

I gasped and put my hand to my mouth " Edward she didn't kill them did she?" He shuck his head with a hollow chuckle " No she just broke one guys jaw and she didn't even punch him she just stuck her hand up in front of her to stop the shorter one from coming at her and he ran into it." I heard Emmett laugh behind me I jumped at the sound I had forgotten he was even there.

Edward was smirking " When he fell to the ground howling in pain the other three stood there to scared to move. Then Rose and her knack for the theatrics wanted to make a point that women are not weak and picked up a trash can and throw it through the nearest cars windshield which happened to have an alarm on it. Someone from one of the buildings back doors came out yelling that they were going to call the cops, but when they looked back to protest that it wasn't them to point at Rose, she was gone. All they heard was a short laugh coming from what they thought was thin air seeing as their eyes couldn't pick up her fast running movement in the twilight. So they got arrested in her place for the vandalism, which she added to around the corner flipping over a bench before she hopped into Alices car. So thats why Alice had to rush to pick her up so the men couldn't point her out to the cops if they saw her on the street. Not like they would have believed them anyway, but it was just a precaution."

I stood there silent taking in all that had happened. Edward's bright topaz eyes searched mine trying to get a read on my reaction to this news " Your not still upset or frighted by it are you?" worrie filled his voice.

I couldn't hold back the relief that had washed over me " Thank goodness it wasn't me for once! finally someone else is the danger magnet" I erupted in a chaotic laugh. Edward stood there with incomprehension written all over his face to my reaction.

" Edward really this doesn't bother me in the slightest, honestly, I'm glad they got a taste of their own medican. Now they can't hurt anyone else, locked up behind bars. Now that I know that nothing bad has happened I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a reassuring smile then kissed him on the chin.

He put his forehead against mine " You are one strange human you know that. Just when I think I've got you figured out you go and act like this"

He kissed my nose with hopeless apprehension. Emmett pushed past us when he heard the cheering echoing from the house." If I was normal then we wouldn't have each other." I kissed him on the lips then grabbed his hand in mine and walked towards the house. I was a little uneasy to how my father was reacting to being in a room full of vampires. A fact that he was unaware of. Most humans sensed the danger and naturally they shunned away from it without really knowing why.

Charlie was fine around Edward and Alice but being here surrounded by all seven of them I was afraid that it might be to much and he would freak out over the overwhelming instincts to stay away. A million scenarios were running through my head as we entered the kitchen. But the sound of the cheering and laughing from the other room put my mind at ease. We walked into the living room finding Charlie and Carlisle giving each other high fives, apparently their team just scored. Jasper, I noticed wasn't there. I figured he must be upstairs with Alice.

" Hi Dad having fun?", I said making our presence known,

" Hi kids and yes I am Carlisle and I are up $50 bucks so far!" He smiled patting his chest pocket. I looked over at Emmett who didn't seem to pleased about the turning of the tables. I giggled at his expression, I was right he needed to hold on to his money.

" Where is the rest of the family?" Edward asked Carlisle for conversational purposes only. He already knew where everyone was, hearing their thoughts scattered through out the house.

Esme's loving voice came form the entrance hall behind us " Bella, dear you must be hungry from all that shopping. Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and I'll make you something." She had sauntered over to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder pulling me into a half hug " Let's leave the boys to the game shall we." I looked up at Edward, who nodded kissing me on the forehead then went to sit on the floor in front of the couch. I walked hugged to Esme's side into the kitchen and there was a package that wasn't there before sitting on the table.

Esme's motherly voice spoke in my ear " Open it."

I wasn't going to protest this gift I knew whatever it was Esme would make sure it was something special. I slowly walked over to the parcel curious. It was wrapped in a silk scarf and tied with a red ribbon. I pulled the ribbon letting the silk slid away from what it was concealing. I gasped at the sight of it. She had given me a hand made journal that had pictures of my family and friends collaged on the front and back cover. I opened it to examine the rest. On the inside cover there was pictures of me and Edward some photos I had forgotten about taking. I flipped the book over tot he back inside cover to find some pictures I've never seen before of my new family and some that we had all taken together. I could feel the tears welling up from inside me start rolling down my cheeks. I ran my fingers over the homemade paper pages which I noticed the binding was expandable. When I turned back to the front of the journal , I saw the note that was inscribed there it said:

_To My Dearest Daughter In law,_

_Thank you so much for the joy you have brought into our lives_

_and most of all into Edwards. Words could never express how happy_

_and grateful we all are for your sacrifices and your devotion to want to become_

_a member of our family. This is so you never forget. _

_Use it well my sweet Bella and Welcome to the Family!_

_With all my love,_

_Esme_

I stood there overwhelmed with emotions. I read the note over and over again until couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and dashed into Esme's arms hugging her has tightly as I could. I sobbed my thank yous into her arms. I could tell that Esme would be crying too if she had tears. She stroked my hair calming me until I was able to collect myself " Sorry I couldn't help it. It's wonderful Esme you didn't have to. I promise that I'll use it every night. This is the best gift I have ever gotten."

Esme's warm smile was beaming with joy " I'm so glad you like it.".

"Like it, Esme I love it! I'll cherish it in both my life's." I said picking it back up again hugging it to myself.

Esme put her gentle hand on my back and silently instructed me to sit down so I wouldn't fall over. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out some frozen dinner and popped it into the hardly ever used microwave while I sat there going over all the pictures more closely. We sat there while I ate discussing the old photos of the family I'd never seen before when Charlie and Edward entered.

" The game over already Charlie?" I asked glancing at the clock.

" No it's work some kids thought it would be funny to let some of the cows out from the summer petting zoo thats visiting town." Charlie's voice sounded annoyed.

" Wow well good luck with that Chief Swan and be safe... OH and try not to step in any cow patties because I refuse to wash your boots off if you do!" I giggled

" Funny Bells" He shot me a grin " I'll see you tomorrow honey when ever you get home."

" Tomorrow?" I asked confused by his exchange when Edward piped in

" Yeah remember Alice asked him if it would be alright for you to sleep over. She needs help with wedding stuff." I picked up the indication of his tone to go with the story

" Don't remind me. I _was _trying to forget." I replied playing along.

" Well you all have a goodnight now and Bell honey cheer up it's not that bad." Charlie walked over kissing me on the top of my head then we said goodbye. The moment Charlie was out the door Edward rushed over and picked me up kissing me as he ran us up the three flits of stairs to his room. " Well this was unexpected but I must say that I like this idea." I said snuggling into his neck. " I knew you would." Edward said closing his bedroom door behind us.

**Thats the end of chapter 2. Sorry that it took so long .I had wrote it all out on paper and then I had to type it all and I'm not one for short chapters which I'm sure you could tell from my first chapter. I hope that you like the story so far. I'm having a little bit of a writers block. I have some of chapter 3 written, but I've been so busy at work that my mind can't focus enough at the moment. So I hope this is enough for now. I'll try my best not to make you wait to long. **

**So please feel free to leave me your thoughts or comments or even tell me if you have fav. Parts, let me know. The reviews so far have really brighten my crazy days so I Thank you and everyone else who are reading this. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thanks again and I'll try to update soon I promise. **


	4. Chapter 3: Stars

**Hi everyone! This chapter was a hard one to write. I kept rewriting a section over and over again trying to play it out the right way. I'm sure if your a fellow author you understand what I mean and what part I'm talking about. So I don't know when I'll be able to write again, my brains a bit fried at the moment. So I decided to split this into two chapters after writing it. YES I KNOW A SHORT CHAPTHER! I'm sorry if you were expecting a really long one. I don't want to give you a blah chapter just to give you a chapter because that would suck!! .****lol ! pun intended! **

**So I'm doing it this way instead. ****So I hope you are in joying my story so far. And don't forget to feel free to leave your comments or thoughts or just tell me your fav. Part so far whatever you have to say will make my day brighter. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the place's in the "Twilight Series" it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Except the new characters or new places I may write in. **

**Also WARNING: some parts of this chapter will have a M.T. ( for: mature teens) rating. I can't stop you from reading it no matter what your age is , but hey I at least warned you! After all the new book is supposed to be rated M ( for: mature).**

**Chapter 3:**

**Stars**

" So, what plans do you have for us tonight, Mr. Cullen?" I was sitting on the bed in his room watching him as he shoved things into a backpack. " You'll see soon enough, love , have patience." He crawled across the king sized bed to me curled up in the middle. Edward cupped my face in his hands and pressed his cold marble lips to mine. I let my tongue brush against the smoothness of his lips taking in a deep intake of his sweet breath letting my head fill with it's essence. Edward slid his cool hand up under my warm shirt sending goose bump everywhere his skin touched mine. I could feel the longing between us. I pulled away taking a breath kissing his earlobe. I felt him tremble under me " Bella, love really, are you_ trying_ to make me drop you?" he whispered with a laugh in his breath. I looked around to see the dark forest flying past us.

I knew right away that we were heading to our meadow, our own little hide away from the rest of the world. I closed my eyes and snuggled my face in the crook of his neck letting his scent immerse me. Before I could get to swept away, I heard my favorite sound in the world tickle my ear " I love you " he spoke with his velvet voice. Edward placed my feet on the ground hugging me tightly to his chest with his hand in my hair. " I know." I looked up kissing him on the mouth letting my lips linger there for a moment. I pulled away looking at his sculpted face that was glowing with the blue light of the moon. His skin, his everything was always so breath taking, _Will he ever stop having that effect on me? No. _I answered myself.

Edward must have read the look playing on my face, he smiled his crooked smile pointing up to the sky. My eyes followed his outstretched long white finger bringing my gaze up to the full moon over head. The sky was unusually crystal clear for Forks. My only reasoning was that the storm must have taken all the clouds away with it. I was in aww. The forest was playing it's magical music of crickets and frogs singing to the low sound of the bubbling stream near by.

Edwards hand slid down my arm taking my hand in his. I felt the tip of his nose caressing the inside of my wrist taken me in. He kissed my wrist then my palm slowly turning my hand over to kiss my ring. I was mesmerized by the moon. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I felt like I was under some kind of spell. Edwards alluring voice broke the hold of the moon, but I could still feel the power of it.

" So beautiful my angel. "

I smiled and looked into those gold smoldering eyes " So are you."

His smile widened " Bella turn around."

I slowly turned to finally look on to the small open field to see the most amazing sight in nature. The entire meadow was completely filled with little lights of lightning bugs flying everywhere casting a soft glow on the long grass and wild flowers. I have never seen this many in one place before, the lack of rain must have brought them out.

" Edward it's...it's " I was speechless, but he understood what I was trying to say even though his eyes never left my face.

" That's not the only reason why I brought you here tonight.", his voice was a smoky purr,

" There is also a meteor shower tonight. Alice said that it should be starting any moment now."

I couldn't believe there was more. It was like we were in an enchanted forest. This night couldn't be more magical or could it?

Edward guided me forward telling me where to step so I wouldn't fall. We stopped in the middle of the field and Edward let go of my hand moving fast laying out blankets. I looked down and noticed that he had packed a camera.

" Edward, why do you have your camera?" I asked curiosity filling my thoughts as I begun to wonder what we would need it for.

" Silly... Bella, what else is there to do with a camera other than to take pictures." He chuckled at my thoughtlessness rolling his eyes.

" I _know_ what a camera is, but what exactly are you going to take pictures of in a dark meadow in the woods?"

He looked at me from under his long lashes with a flicker of annoyance on his face " _OF US_."

I felt my blood rush to my cheeks at my stupidness. Edward laughed light heartedly shacking his head " Come here, it's about time for it to start."

I took a deep breath and went to rest against his awaiting chest. His iron arms locked around me and everything else melted away. I was in heaven, if there is a heaven, I was sure that this is what it must look like. I was blessed to be here in the arms of an angel, who I loved with every fiber of my being and I knew that he felt the same. I looked up into the starry sky searching for anything moving across it, but I didn't see anything. So I took a chance and sat forward grabbing the camera and took a pictures of the meadow. I didn't care if it didn't come out or not, I just wanted to remember this night. I felt Edwards cheek smile against mine.

" Don't move, keep smiling." I felt him stiffen like a statue behind me. I turned the camera on us and took a picture. I examined it to make sure I didn't cut anyones heads off and I was pleased to see I didn't, I smiled to myself. Edward kissed my cheek. I took one more picture of the stars and put the camera away. I didn't want to miss anything.

" There's one." Edward pointed up into the sky, but I didn't see anything " Edward, I can't see that far away remember."

Me and my lack of supernatural ability's and all. I was more than happy that I wouldn't feel so insignificant soon enough.

" It's getting closer. You should see it now!" and sure enough there it was striking across the sky.

" Make a wish" Edward whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and my wish hit my mind instantly.

I opened my eyes to find Edwards face in front of mine. He had spun me around on his lap so I was facing him. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and I didn't like it.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothings wrong, really. I'm just wondering what you wished for." his voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"If I tell you then it wont come true." I took his face in my hands looking deep into those topaz eyes.

"What else are you wondering about?"

" Hey, stop reading my mind." there was a laugh playing under his words as a small grin spreed across his face.

" Well.." I said indicating for him to go on. He looked away to the sky " I just wanted to try a little something to see what would happen, but I don't know if I can handle it." Edward turned his burning gaze back on mine.

" Handle what?" I could feel the heat rise up into my cheeks from the lustful glem in his piercing eyes.

" Does this have anything to do with what Alice told me earlier?" I didn't need an answer. His face said it all. I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips were already crushed on mine moving with little caution. All I got out between breaths was '_ wait... after_ _married' _, but I couldn't think properly. My body was over come with ponding adrenaline. My heart rate must be off the charts. His kiss was so passionate, I was sure I was going to faint. Edward laid me down on my back supporting his upper body weight with one arm as his other hand was holding my face while still kissing me.

He let go of my face sliding his free hand down to caress my chest in his cold hand. My heart stuttered. I tried to fight off the moan of pleasure from escaping my lip, but failed. I felt Edwards lips smile against mine as he moved his hand down lifting my shirt just high enough to expose my stomach. He broke free from my lips and lowered his head, kissing every so lightly along the bare skin while keeping my hips clasped in one hand. I didn't fight the sounds now flowing out of my lips. My body was aching with the feverish longing. His cold lips found their way back to my but not before his cool fingers replaced his kisses. I shuddered when I felt his fingers lightly gild along the top of my jeans before he moved them down along the burning fabric covering the place I was burning from the most. Edward pulled away breathing his tantalizing breath in my face with a huge smile stretched across his face at my response to his unrestrained touch. My body was numb has more gasp of pleasure fled my mouth.

Edwards breathing was becoming heavier with every nose that I made. My sweaty hands were sliding along under his shirt gripping at his marble skin. He buried his head into my hair breathing in my intensified scent lowering his body just enough against mine as he did so that he hadn't realized that he pressed his hand even more into the fabric. I couldn't help it my body had a life of it's own as I wrapped my leg around him pulling his hips into mine, crushing his hand between them. I felt Edwards body tense under my hands as he let out a small groan of pleasure in my ear. He brought his fiery gaze to mine and kissed me hard then carefully began moving his hips into the back of his hand. My heart was ready to burst, I couldn't believe that this was happening, I must be dreaming.

He pulled away taking a breath, his eyes were reluctant and cautious, but his purring moans told me his body thought other wise. I knew that look, but he didn't stop himself just yet. My breath started catching in my chest, I was beginning to feel some quacks of ecstasy slowly roll through my body. Our eyes were locked together in our own little world. Edward bit his lip silently fighting with himself. He slowly removed his hand from between us, gliding it along the length of my leg grasping the back of my knee and hiking my hip up more around his own pressing himself gently against mine a few more times

" Soon enough, my love " I knew from his tone that he had reached his limit. I clung to him and kissed him with all my might. I felt my body start to shiver, my muscles started to tighten. He slightly slowed his pass just enough to stifle the build up of feeling before he gripped my hips with both hands pushing himself one last time against me then pulled away far enough making the space between us again. My head was becoming more and more dizzier as the minutes flew by.

We were both breathing hard. The sudden stop of movement made my body ache. I didn't want him to pull away even if it was only mere seconds. I didn't have time to pout before his hand was back in place keeping up with the movement. Edward had positioned himself so his lower body was lying along side mine, with his torso still hovering inches above my own. He kept one of his legs intertwined with mine as he continued to kiss along my collarbone leading back up to my jaw line. His face was set in a soft loving smile of contentment as he brushed my hair away staring deep into my eyes.

" Bella look up" his voice was so sultry as he spoke with more even breaths than before. I reluctantly pulled my eyes from him looking up. I couldn't believe my eyes. All the fireflies were flying in circles above us caught in some kind of magical orbit. The sight proved to me that fairy tails could be real. I didn't have time to fully ponder this fact when I felt a surge of energy take hold of me. My breath stopped then restarted in gasps as the unrestrained euphoria rocked through my body. Edward had rested his head on my chest listening to my erratic heart beat trying to rip from my chest. He lifted his head up just enough to watch my face as I dug my nails into his shoulders closing my eyes tightly as my body finally gave in.

I didn't open them right away, but I could still feel his eyes on me. Edward took my head in his hands giving me butterflied kisses on my eye lids. He pressed his lips to my forehead whispering '_ I love you'_ over and over again before brushing his lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile, my body tingled all over. I wanted the moment to last has long as possible.

" Are you going to be alright? I didn't hurt you at all did I?" Edward voice was a playful tease. I opened my eyes to my favorite

crooked smile. " If that's what you take has hurting me then please feel free to keep doing so" I pulled him to me kissing him sweetly in small kisses on the lips as we both giggled in between them.

" You know that's really not funny because I could really hurt you or even worse kill you on our wedding night if I'm not careful." He voice was light, but his eyes were serious.

" But did we not prove that you could do certain things", I grabbed his hips jerking them closer against the side of my leg,

" without hurting me tonight." I raised an eyebrow at him daring him to disagree.

" Well that's different" Edwards voice sounded a bit defeated, but strong to the point he was making.

I tilted my head at him with a silent _'how'_ expression written on my face.

He took a deep breath just as a slight breeze rippled through the meadows grass. Edwards body froze a deep growl erupted from his chest. In a flash he was on his feet crouching protectively in front of me. His whole body was shacking with anger.

" Edward" I whispered as the fear washed over me.

" SHHH" he quietly hissed. I sat there unable to move with fear looking into the dark woods that Edward was facing.

His words came out in a snarl " HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US MUTT!!!" he roared into the darkness then turned his head slightly, spiting venom on the ground while his eyes were locked on the woods.

_'Mutt?' ,_ I gasped in shock putting my hand to my mouth,_ Jacob was watching us_. I thought to myself.

" Not him" Edward whispered answering my gasp.

But it didn't matter either way if it was Jacob here or not. He would see it whether he wanted to or not, in who ever it was from the pack that is hiding in the forest edge now.

" Yes, you should feel lucky that she is here, but only because it stops me from killing. Not because of the very cruel thing that you just put him through".

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not, but I swear I heard a wolf howl far off in the wind. I could feel the unwilling tears choking to get out.

" spy on us again and I wont refrain from killing you pup. You have my warning now go before I change my mind!" Edward stayed crouched for a few minutes longer before he relaxed his stance spinning around facing me placing his hands on my shoulders. The anger faded in his eyes and was replaced with concern.

" Bella, are you okay?"

" Edward, of course I'm alright. I didn't move. What's going on?" I demanded my words came out shaky. I didn't know how to take this. He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose trying to fully calm himself before he answered.

" It was the dog Paul. He saw everything" Edwards face tightened clenching his jaw. I could see the agony in his eyes mixed with hatred. When he said_ 'HE'_ I knew he meant Jacob. My mind flooded with guilt at the fact that I had managed to hurt him yet again. Even if I wasn't the one directly doing the hurting. I promised myself that I would never cry for Jacob Black again, but one small traitor tear fell down my cheek before I could pull them back. Edward wiped it away with his thumb then kissed the apple of my cheek.

I felt sorry for Jacob to have someone put him through watching Edward and I. I couldn't grasp why Paul would do that to him.

All I could say was " Why?"

Edward shook his head back and forth with disgust " He's jealous Bella."

" Jealous? Why would he be?" I couldn't comprehend any of it.

" _Jacob, _he's driving them all mad thinking about you. So much so that it's even causing them to dream about being with you in more ways then one. He's putting them all through hell. He refuses to listen to reason, that it was the right thing to let you go. So when Paul came across our scent and followed it here. He wasn't excepting the scene he came upon, but he couldn't have been more happier. He cleared his mind completely filling it with nothing but the sounds of the surrounding forest so I couldn't hear his thoughts. It's something he has been practicing at since the battle. DAME IT!!! why didn't I be more careful." Edward growled at himself ponding his hand into his forehead making loud banging sounds echo off the trees. "Your scent was so strong that I couldn't smell anything else until the wind blew enough to clear the surrounding air. I'm sorry Bella, what happened tonight wont happen again. I let things go way to far as is."

" Edward, stop please." I pulled his hands away and squeezed them in mine.

The tears that flowed now weren't for Jacob, but for the way Edward was betting himself.

" But why would he do this of all things? Why didn't he just go another way and leave us be?" My voice cracked as I spoke.

Edwards eyes were warming as he looked at me with self pity on his face. " Don't you see, he did it to try to make Jacob realize the truth. To give up on the idea that you would go back to him. To push him to get over you and move on."

" I can't believe that I'm still finding ways to hurt him without even being near him." I spoke voicing my previous thoughts. _Why me!_

I yelled at myself. " Add that with making the rest of the pack miserable. I am one truly horrible person." I bit my lip looking down at Edwards and I's hands.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his furrowed brow. " Isabella never let me hear you say that again. You are not a horrible person. You can't take blame for other peoples sorrows when they refuse to see whats best. You did nothing but follow your heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

How could I be lucky enough to have this wonderful, loving, caring man in my life. Edward picked my chin up with one finger bringing his lips to mine kissing me softly. I sighed with a small smile " Take us home ". He nodded giving me a grin while he helped me up. I bent down picking up the camera as Edward started stuffing the blankets back into the backpack. I couldn't help snapping a picture when he bent down in front of me. I couldn't help but giggle as he whipped around startled by the flash. I snapped another picture of his face which was in the most adorable expression with his mouth half open with a laugh playing on his lips with his eyebrows raised. " What? " I said with fake innocents. My cheeks filling with the give away of my shyness as I gave him a sly smirk.

" You think your so funny don't you?" Edward chuckled picking me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on his jaw " Yes, I do. What can I say I couldn't help myself."

Edward leaned his head back laughing his musical laugh into the night as we headed back to the mansion.

I rested my head against his chest listening to his laughs rumble through his body. It amazes me that he can whip away all my worries with the littlest things.

As we made are way back to the house I was replaying what we said in my head when suddenly I was hit with a slight panicking thought. I looked up at Edward who met my gaze with a curious look in eyes at the shocked look on my face.

" What is it love?"

" When you said _'wont happen again'_ you didn't mean..." He cut me off before I could even finish.

" Of course not, I promised you that we will try. Oh god we will try. Tonight was a good thing believe me. I showed myself that maybe I don't have to be afraid so much that I might lose control. The only reason I pulled away was because I wanted more than what is allowed and I'm not talking about your blood." Edward raised an eye brow with a sly smile on his lips.

" The only thing I am afraid of is braking you.. If I don't keep up some restraint when I'm touching you, you know what could happen."

" So then you'll just have to turn me right then and there wont you. And besides if we try and you feel like you can't take it anymore then we'll stop. At least we tried once before I'm changed and then after just think you can have me whatever way you want me." My face was ablaze at the boldness of my words. Somewhere along the line I found a new confidence with telling my desires to him. Maybe it was the fact that we were going to be husband and wife that changed my modesty.

Edward gave me his crooked smile with the anticipation a lite in his eyes at my words. " Were going to have to reinforce the bed." he mused.

We were both still laughing when we broke through the trees on to the front yard. Edward stopped half way to the house placing me on my feet and pulled me in for some kisses. Edwards hand flashed up in the air catching something. I stopped bewildered by what he did braking the kiss looking at him puzzled.

Edward chuckled " I'm sorry Alice"

" How could you forget your phone!" Alice yelled at Edward making me jump at her sudden appearance even though I should be used to it by now.

" I've been worried sick. All I saw was you make it to the meadow then your futures went blank. I tried calling you but your phone rang from your bed instead. I was just going to go check on you when you reappeared getting reading to leave the meadow.!" she scowled at him then her face brightened when she looked at me.

" good one taking that picture!" she winked.

The rough splashed across my face for what felt like the millionth time tonight. I yawned as a wave of sleep swept through me.

" Alice how long have we've been gone anyways?"

" oh about an hour now."

" That's it, geeze I thought it was longer than that" I yawned again has we headed into the house.

" Did you do it!!" Emmett's booming voice sounded from the top of the stairs with a hopeful smile.

" Emmett thats very rude of you!" Rosalie snapped from the entrance of the living room glaring at her husband.

Edward and I stood there paralyzed with the sudden on set of question about are sex life. Edward squeezed my hand and looked at Alice for support. But Jaspers voice answered from behind us instead.

" No they have not though I am feeling..."

Edwards soft growl made him stop mid-sentence heeding the warning to stop.

" If you would all please stop discussing what has or hasn't happened intimately between Bella and I. I would like to get her to bed."

" I knew it!" Emmett shouted.

Edward flew at him punching him in the arm almost knocking them both over. " Shut up!! that's not what I meant. It's time for Bella to go to sleep."

" Must your mind always be in the gutter Emmett?" Rosalie exclaimed clearly annoyed.

" Always" he grinned back.

Edward walked back to me grabbing my hand leading me up the stairs bumping shoulders with Emmett as he passed him.

We had only made it half way up the stairs before I could hear the whispers emitting from the entrance hall. Edward growled something like _"immature morons" _he got frustrated at our slow pass picking me up and running me up the stairs. When we entered the room Edward put me down then slammed the door shut so hard that it made a crack in the wall.

Edward growled- a deep menacing sound. " Great! Just Great!! Now I'll have to hear it from Esme about my temper again and braking things!" he laughed in a hollow laugh. I stood there frozen by his outburst. I wasn't sure if it was okay to speak or not. Edward slid down the wall sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. I walked over to him slowly unsure on how he was going to react.

" Edward" I whispered tentatively crouching down beside him.

He didn't look up but spoke from his hands. " Please just make it stop." his voice was pleading I didn't know what he was talking about. " Whaa" Edwards eyes flicked up at mine his eyes were more yellow then gold. I didn't mean for the gasp to come out of my mouth but it did. " the voice's there so loud screaming in my head all at once I can't handle it when they are all talking about us especially the subject." I understood then and reached for the radio remote and turned the music on.

" Louder"

I raised the volume until he nodded for me to stop. It was so loud I thought my eardrums were gonna pop. I winced at the high pitch nose emitting from the speaker. The hole room felt like it was shacking. Edward had closed his eyes when I had picked up the remote pinching his nose between his fingers and couldn't see my reaction. I couldn't take it anymore I cupped my hands around my ears in an attempt to block out some of the sound. Edward opened his eyes feeling my movement beside him. " Sorry" he yelled over the music reaching for the remote on the floor in front of us and turned down the music to a tone more suitable for human ears.

" It's okay" I said rubbing my ears.

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the temple stroking my hair back behind my ear.

" They make me so infuriated sometimes with the way they talk about us or well think about us. It's unbearable sometimes. Blasting music is the only thing that seems to tune them out enough so I can't hear them clearly. Some of the things I would never let you hear. Alice of course is the only sane one, but her yelling at them doesn't help much. I don't get why they are making such a big deal about it anyway."

I shrugged " One could only guess. I think that maybe it's because I'm human that there all so curious on how it's all going to play out. You can't blame them. Wouldn't you yourself, if you were them, do the same.?" He didn't answer but the deep intake of breath told me that I was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Seeing as he's the smartie pant who's always right.

" I need a shower" Edward sighed into my ear kissing my earlobe sending chills down my spine. I bit the bottom lip of the smile that spreed across my roughed cheeks. My brow creased with confusion as I looked into his eyes. They were calm now, but they were still restless. In on swift movement I was in his arms with his lips to mine. He sat me on the bed then pulled away with his crooked smile just as my head was starting to spin. " I maybe awhile. I have some stiff muscles that need to be worked out."

He kissed me once more then turned to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I throw myself back on the bed listening as the water turned on. I closed my eyes trying to calm my heart from his kisses. I exhaled slowly opening my eyes and almost screamed when I saw that I was no longer alone on the bed, but the cold hand covered my mouth.

" Shhh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Jasper whispered softly removing his hand.

" Jasper, what do you think your doing sneaking up on me like that and having the nerve to lay down beside me in the long run." I whispered back not sure why I was whispering.

Jasper chuckled " I...I'm not sure really. I was walking to Alice and my room, but somehow found myself here instead."

I looked at him completely bewildered by his words. " What do you mean by that?" I said feeling the anger fill my cheeks.

" I guess you could say I was lead by subconscious feelings." He reached out his hand and brushed them along my cheek. I recoiled away from his touch. " Jasper what are you doing?" His eyes weren't the same they looked misted over.

" I'm feeling. It's overwhelming." he let out what sounded like a strangled moan. I jumped off the bed and backed away from him pressing my back to the bathroom door. I put my hand behind my back reaching for the nob, but it was locked. _Dame it_ _Edward of all times to lock the door! _I screamed at him wishing he could hear my thoughts. I jumped Alice swept into the room standing in front of me facing Jasper with her arms crossed. Jasper looked at her and shock his head trying to clear it.

Alice didn't speak she just stared at him seeming to wait for something. I thought I heard a quite groan come from behind the bath room door, but I wasn't sure over the music.

" About time!" Alice said throwing her hands up in the air. About time for what I didn't know. She walked over to Jasper and wrapped her arm around him. He looked up with a sheepish grin, the mist I noticed was gone from his eyes. I suddenly felt like I was falling backwards before I could fathom the movement Edwards arms caught me around the waist.

" I didn't know you were..." he stopped what he was saying when he looked up taking in Jasper and Alice's appearance on his bed.

" I'm sorry Jasper really. I thought that tonight would have helped."

I looked at Edward not knowing what to think. "What do you mean by that" I snapped.

Alice laughed meekly " Bella, think about what I told you in the car today"

Her words echoed out from my mind _' he said the lustful urges are driving him mad'._

My mouth dropped open when I figured out what happens to Jasper when Edward and I are in the same area as him for to long.

" Bella love, this is my fault. I couldn't help myself, I let myself get worked up when I kissed you." For some odd reason I could tell he was leaving something out , But I let it slid only because of the embarrassed look on his face. I don't know why but it made me giggle. My face I was sure was in full blown red and I knew his would be too if it was possible.

" I don't know what happened. I can't explain it. In all my years this has never happened before. It was like I was locked in some kind of trance. I knew what I was doing, but yet I didn't." Jasper's voice sounded far away. " I'm truly sorry Bella please forgive my actions."

" Your forgiven" I answered.

Alice was so quite that I had almost forgotten she was in the room when her sing song voice filled the air. " Luckily I saw it in time before he had a chance to do anything he would later regret."

I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. Edward nodded in agreement. " I do think that would be best. Will you be going with him?" Alice shock her head no. I knew what her thoughts said without having to hear them.

" We wont be gone long I promise." Jasper said to Alice. Alice scrunched her nose " You'll be fine in.." She closed her eyes and put her finger to her lips looking into the future. She smiled after a few moments and finished her sentence," three days, oh and make sure you pack a spare pair of shoe's Emmett's gonna hide the first pair."

Edward cleared his throat " Now that thats out of the way, will you two please get out of _our_ room so I can get dressed and get this one to bed." He tilted his head towards me. A smile broke across my face when he called it '_our_ room' after all it is only a week and a half to go before I was living here full time as his wife.

Alice jumped off the bed and rushed over to me kissing me goodnight on the cheek then grabbed Jaspers hand and stopped at the door looking at the crack in the wall. She rolled her eyes laughing then shut the door behind them.

" Well that was awkward." I let out a long breath. " Yes it was, may I ask what exactly did he do.?"

" I thought you knew"

" I don't know I didn't hear him, that seems to be happening a lot tonight. I only heard after I got out of the shower, but Jasper was singing in his head trying to calm himself and Alice was only thinking about taking Jasper away because it got to much for him to deal with or something like that." Edwards voice was unsure. I was positive that he didn't like this fact at all. Neither did I for that matter.

" Nothing really happened. I laid back on the bed to rest my eyes and when I opened them Jasper was lying on the side of me. He put his hand over my mouth to stop my scream and apologized for scaring me. I asked him why he was there, but he wasn't sure. He said that he was lead by subconscious feelings. His voice sounded funny like it was dreaming, I guess you would say. But he said things that were truthful just he couldn't explain why he was there other then the feeling being overwhelming. He brushed his fingers across my cheek and thats when I jumped off the bed and_ tried _to get into the bathroom, but for once you remembered to lock a door!" I didn't tell him about the moan.

I didn't want him to get even more mad. He may have acted like it was nothing, but I could tell deep down that it was. He clenched his teeth the still mask flickered for a second on his face before he kissed my head relaxing.

Edward walked off into his closet, while I changed in the still steamed bathroom. It was so hot that it was making me sweat a little. I wondered if he even used any cold water at all. I dressed quickly pulling my hair up into a pony tail on top of my head. I washed my face then opened the bathroom door striking what I hoped to be a sexy pose. I was dressed in one of his button down shirts with a pair of cotton pj shorts that barely showed from underneath the the shirt.

Edward was already lying on the bed with the blankets pulled down for me. He smiled at my pose and indicated for me to come to him bending his finger. I ran and jumped on the bed and almost fell off the side, but Edward caught me pulling me on his lap laughing at my clumsiness. I blushed laughing. He leaned down filling my face with kisses.

He stopped kissing me softly on the mouth then rested his cheek against my forehead playing with my hair. I looked down and saw the journal Esme had given me earlier. I picked it up and found a pen waiting inside of the first page. I smiled up at Edward who gave me a small grin back. " I knew you would love it."

" I do"

" So what are you going to wright about first?" his voice was loving and thoughtful.

" Well since my life didn't really start until I met you, what else is there to wright about?" I kissed him again.

" I love you".

" I love you, but don't you want to at least put somethings in there about your life before you moved to Forks and met me?"

I thought about it then decided that he was right, so I started with the basics, my birthday, my parents names and their birthdays and so on and so forth. Edward sat quietly with his eyes closed as I wrote listening to the low music playing in the back round. I stopped writing when my eyes were getting to heavy to focus. I put the pen in the page and closed the book looking up at Edwards flawless face. He opened his eyes looking down at mine and smiled softly.

" Time for bed now, love" he moved me under the blankets and pulled them up around me, grabbing the book and placing it on the floor before taking his place beside me, hugging me to him.

" Edward, I forgot to ask you, did you make a wish at all?" I yawned into his chest.

" No"

"No? Why not?" I asked.

" I already got my wish the day I found you. You were the shooting star in my life and you landed in my arms. What else is there to wish for. When I have everything that matters to me right here wrapped in my arms." Edwards soft velvety tone made my heart sing. I looked up at him and brushed my lips against his chin and fell fast asleep completely at ease.

_Where was I? I couldn't see anyone. I call out for Edward, but he isn't there. Everything goes black. I smell candles and the lingering smell of blood. I open my eyes I was in a circler room... no I was in the top of a tower. I know this tower, I don't want to be there, I scream for Edward again and wait for him to come. Everything gets blurry and Edwards got my hand were running fast, the trees whipping by us. It's dark I hear screams, I hear crying. I'm falling I see Jacobs face flash by I reach for him and then his gone. I hit the hard ground. I hear a thud on the side of me, I peer through the dark it's a body, I know this body I scream his name but he does not stir. I roll him over his face is blank my beloved is dead. _

I sat bolt up right tears streaming down my face still screaming his name. My angels arms cradles me back to him.

" SHHH love it was only a dream, I'm here, I'm here," Edwards soothing voice brought me around to my senses. I took deep breaths trying to stop my tears and steady my breathing. Edward took my face in his hands searching my eyes with his golden gaze. I felt relief flow through me. It was a confusing, heartless, evil dream. He kissed my tremblings lips calming me more.

" It was horrible, I never want to dream again." I crocked through sobs.

" You must dream while you still can before you can't" Edwards voice was strained his voice sounded upset.

" They all can't be nightmares remember that. It pains me so to see you this way. Will you tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to?" I could hear the sorrow in his words.

I took deep breaths gathering my strength and quickly told him my dream. The tears burned my eyes the harder I cried. Edward held me tightly in his arms rocking me trying to calm my emotions for what felt like hours. I finally cried myself back to sleep with no more dreams.

o0o0o0o

I felt the heat of the sun on my eyelids and a lite tickling feeling dancing across my face. I wrinkled my nose breathing in a delicious scent. "mmmmm"

" Awake my sleeping angel, my love, my life." he leaned in and kissed me lightly brushing his lips on mine. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and turned over more to face my prince. An astonishing beautie greeted my eyes. Even with the tinted window his skin showed a small glitter. I found the source of the tickling in his long white fingers. He was holding a branch of pink orchids and beside him was a tray full of all my favorite breakfast foods. I gasped smiling with joy at the sweet surprise.

" Breakfast in bed from your soon to be husband, another human experience you needed to have." Edward smiled my crooked smile melting my heart.

" It's perfect where did you get all this food from?" I asked taking a piece of bacon.

" I managed to make some of it myself actually. But the rest of it I had Carlisle pick up on his way home this morning from that little dinner near the hospital." He smirked.

" _You _cooked some of this?" I said in disbelief I knew that he had learned a little when he surprised me before prom with the dinner he made at my house. But this time there was no Charlie to taste test things.

" Don't sound so disgusted. I worked hard trying to get that bacon your eating to look right." he pouted his lip a little hurt.

I chuckled " Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know what you made so I could eat that first. Oh and who taught you how to cook this stuff anyway?"

Edwards face brightened with a big smile " Watching you cook breakfast for Charlie over the ...oh lets see... last two years we've been together. I was bond to pick something up. And some of it I just followed the box."

I couldn't stop smiling now the dream I had was gone from mind. " SO my oh so loving soon to- be- hubby. What did you make me?" He laughed at my little rhyme then started pointing out the toast and the sliced fresh fruit that was sitting on a huge waffle that looked a little burnt. It still tasted good all in all. I stuffed myself until I thought I was about to explode eating everything that he made me and left the food from the dinner behind.

I patted my full belly and thanked Edward kissing him on the cheek then hopped off the bed and took my shower and got dressed. I opened the door to an empty room. I figured he must have brought the food downstairs so I followed suit.

Me being me tripped down the last two stairs in the entrance hall landing right on the bruise I already had. Edward ran into the room at the sound and my frustrated growl.

" Not again! I can't leave you alone for a second can I" he rushed over picking me up caring me to the couch.

" I'm fine, nothings broken but my ego." I grumbled.

" I'll get you some ice don't move." Edward was back in a blink of an eye holding a ice pack.

I stood up a bit shaky but other then that I wasn't in much pain. " Edward thats not necessary." I lied. I hated being fussed over.

" You know you can't lie to me, Bella. Please just take it." He set his full power of his eyes on me and I felt my resolve crumble at once. I huffed and took the ice pack. " I love it when your stubborn." he laughed under his breath. I shot him a dirty look and smirked.

" So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked the laugh still visible in his eyes.

" I was thinking, if it's ok with you of course, if we could go start packing some of my things that I want to take with me. It's ok if you rather wait for a day when it's not sunny out, I can wait." I said placing my hands on my hips. He picked me up in his arms hugging me to him spinning me in circles.

" It's more then okay! No one will see I have a hoodie in the car and plus it wont be long until it rains. Plus we are after all going to be married really soon so we better get everything out now before there is no going back." He said in between kisses making my heart flutter.

We were out the house and in the Volvo in vampire speed. Edwards face was breath taking with the excitement. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

" Forever"

" Forever" he whispered brushing the back of his hand along my jaw line. As we flew down the long drive in record time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**I know another A/N: sorry,**

**Okay this chapter was meant to be longer like I said in the beginning , but when I started typing the scenes after the meadow the Jasper scenes and entrance hall scenes just came out of me. It wasn't plained they wanted it that way. I know how crazy that must sound, but like Stephenie has said herself the characters have a mind of their own, whether it makes sense to us or not they do. So the chapter varied from course causing me to rework things. The dream was never apart of it either. I was going to end it there but I didn't want the chapter to end with Bella falling asleep again so I set up the next chapter that really was what was to happen next after the meadow. So the next chapter is the rest of this one that didn't work into this one which finalized its self. I know I'm babbling like a crazy woman and I'm sorry, but I also just want to let you know that there is 2 other ways the meadow love scene takes place. I have one that isn't so touchy feeling (lets just call it that) and I have one that is a milder one then the one I posted. So if I get to many complaints about this one** **being to much then I'll change it.**

**So I hope you like this one and I'll try to have the rest typed out A.S.A.P. Thanks again and happy reading!**


	5. authers note sorry not a ch

**SORRY that this is not a chapter. I'm not a fan of doing this type of thing, but it was easier this way to say what I have to say. Here it is.**

**Hello again my faithful readers or new readers for that matter,**

**I just have a few things I would like to say. I have had a few things said about spelling errors I DO USE SPELL CHECK!I also may use words too that many people don't know the meaning of. I'm sorry for that, I am using them in the right text of their meaning. So some say it's confusing to understand what I am saying, I'm sorry for that to. Also the grammar thing, since when do any of us really talk in proper grammar to begin with. It's not supposed to be proper. I do sometimes wright things in a old fashioned dialect like I may say things like ' For I knew'. Many things in books are written that way. So sorry yet again. I have a slight case of Dyslexia that acts up with lack of sleep so please stop!! reviewing about my errors!! I'm trying!!**

**ALSO BOOKS HAVE LONG CHAPTERS! They're not meant to be small!! The chapter ends when it wants to end. I'm not going to split them up into different sections just so they are smaller or easier for some to read that way. To me that would ruin the whole point that is being made in that chapter in the first place. Plus then the sections would have to become their own chapters. Each chapter has it's own points to make breaking it up is just dragging out a point for no reason. I LOVE MY LONG CHAPTERS!! and yes I did split ch. 3. which I explained my reason at the end of that chapter. Also the breaks in paragraphs. Regular books don't separate every line of dialect said into it's own line. If they did then the books would be gigantic. Some space's just appear when I upload the chapter to the site. I don't know why. But it does. And some spaces it wont let me correct. Also not all dialog needs to have a direct ' he/she said' or whatever at the end of it to know who's speaking it. One speaks the other answers and if one person pauses then starts to speak again I will point out who is still speaking. Get it, Got it, Good!**

**Moving on:**

**OK it was also brought to my attention. In chapter 3, I just want to make it clear that some things were not meant to be said out loud. Some people said that it was hard to follow some parts. Like when Edward's in the shower and the whole thing with Jasper. You have to read between the lines to understand what's going on in that scene. Try reading it again and remember that Edward is _'a man after all' h_as he would put it. Also I didn't write what Bella wished for for a reason. I want you the readers to come up with what you think she would wish for. Her wish will be brought to light in later chapters. I will tell you she wished for two things on that star and I'm leaving it at that. They are not very hard to guess. ; ) and I'm not telling if they come true or not either so sorry lol!! this chapter has a lot of seeds in it : ( meaning key points to the plot ) so yes it maybe a bit confusing for some to follow if your not fully reading into it. **

**ok now that is taken care of, I ask that you please no longer comment on my improper grammar and if I do use the wrong word by mistake in a sentence then please feel free to tell me so I can correct it. It's not easy to catch all those things sometimes. But hey, crap happens when you're writing until 6 am in the morning. :D what can I say other than I'm only human. **lol!!

**I hope that this note has helped clear things up a bit. ****Thank you for your support and your reviews I do appreciate them all. If I have come off bitter in anyway I am sorry this is not to be taken that way. Thanks again and happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 4: Gone

**HERE it is the real 4th chapter. I decided to keep up the A/ N so I don't have to repeat it in the future. I do really hate having to do that, but it has to be done. This chapter brings us full circle with the closing of " Eclipse ". I hope that this chapter turned out ok, like I said my minds a bit fried from to much thinking. But hey we are all allowed a few of those moments right? SO here it is..I hope you in joy it. **

**ps. There is a lot of dialog in this sorry if it may be a little hard to follow for some. )**

**Also WARNING: some parts of this chapter will have a M.T. ( for: mature teens) rating. I can't stop you from reading it no matter what your age is , but hey I at least warned you! After all the new book is supposed to be rated M ( for: mature).**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**GONE**

We pulled into the brick driveway of Charles house in no time. I sat there taking in the little house with all of it's little flaws and beauties. I smiled a sad bittersweet smile has Edward opened the car door and took my hand helping me out. I looked up at him to find that every inch of him was covered in sweatshirt. I giggled at the sight of him. The hood was up and pulled so tight that only his eyes were visible. The sleeves were pulled down so his fingertips barley showed on the hand that was in mine. The other he shoved in the pouch. I couldn't see how he thought that this wouldn't make him not stand out in the hot summers sun ,(well ...if you could call 68' degrees hot ,but this was Forks after all) to anyone that may pass by.

I grabbed the key from it's hiding place under the eaves and let us in. Once in the house, I could see the dust floating in the air through the few rays of sunshine that filtered through the closed windows. The effect looked eerie in the still house. I sighed and walked over to the living rooms windows and closed the blinds and then proceeded with the rest of the downstairs windows that prying eyes could see through if they got close enough.

I turned around to Edward who was pulling the sweatshirt over his head and caught a glimpse of his tightened smooth abs peeking out from his lifted shirt.

My cheeks flushed and my heart rate quickened. I suddenly had to fight the urge that rouse up inside of me to jump on him right then and there. My eyes swept up his body landing on his glorious face that was now wearing an impish grin.

" What are_ yooou_ thinking about?" he chuckled with sarcasm filling his voice.

I bit my lip and dropped my gaze, _STUIPID HEART RATE! _I yelled internally at my mortal flaw.

" You wouldn't happen to be thinking about this would you?" His velvet voice teased has his

shirt suddenly slid into my view at my feet. My eyes flashed up taken in a gasp of air. My eyes went wide and my heart shuddered into my ribs as he came at me wrapping me against his cold bare torso. His lips crushed on mine before I could even breath. I felt my feet leave the floor as he laid me down on the couch letting me breath while moving down to kiss my neck.

" Edward what are you doing?" I said through baited breath as his hands moved under my shirt. My head was drowning in his touch. I let out a small whimper when his cold tongue licked up my neck flicking my ear. I waited for his response, but gave up knowing that he had just silently gave his answer.

"Bella" he breathed in jagged breath across my face. I gripped his muscular shoulder blades in my hot hands. Willing him to fully take me now. I swallowed hard kissing the curve of his collarbone. He shock under my touch letting a low chuckle escape his lips has he crushed them back against mine one last time before releasing me from his body jumping lithely up onto his feet leaving me panting for breath on the couch just has the door bell rang. _DAME IT!! WHO'S INTURPTING US NOW!!_ I yelled silently to who ever was at the door.

" Tease" I pouted.

Edward laughed again cracking my favorite smile has the bell rang again.

" Hold on a sec" he yelled at the door picking his shirt up in his hand.

I sat up to fast and immediately felt sick. I heard Jessicas voice ring out from the hall.

" OOO...aaaa... E-Edward umm I'm sorry maybe I should have called first." she stammered.

Edwards laugh echoed off the walls and I rolled my eyes has they entered the living room. Edward was just pulling on his shirt. I clenched my teeth and gave him a narrowed look. Jessica's eyes were locked on his back with her mouth gaped open. I wanted to get up and smack her in the face but thought better of it and instead forced a hard smile.

" Jess what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here so early in the day?" I asked a small hiss in my words.

She didn't answer right away her eyes were taking in Edwards backside has he bent down picking up his sweatshirt. I was happy to see the annoyed look he shot me before straitening his stance moving to take the seat beside me. My anger burned across my face and I had to chock back the nasty words that were popping up into my head. Jess shock her head before remembering to answer me.

" I-I... You told Mike you were getting married before me!" she stuttered out in slight haste.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how hurt she sounded. I know I shouldn't have such ill will towards her since she was one of my best friends... well friends, if I could even call what we turned into even that. She hadn't accepted my awaking from zombie stage so well. I couldn't blame her really. I was the one who pushed everyone away after all and yet here she stands like none of that happened just like at graduation.

" Oh Jess, it wasn't by choice believe me." I said truthfully raising a hand in promise. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edwards smirk remembering his triumph over Mike that day.

A relieved smile spreed across her face and a sparkle filled her eyes " So it's true then?"

I nodded and held out my hand showing her my ring. Edward stretched his arm out along the back of the couch beaming from ear to ear. Jess covered her mouth in amazement.

" Oh my god!! Bella your getting married!!" Jess screamed pulling me up off the couch in a bone crushing hug. I patted her back hoping it would make her release me, only causing her to grab my hands and force me to jump up and down with her excitement instead.

" Congratulations!! Soo when are we going dress shopping? OOOO... wait we should call Angela and go for lunch today first before we decide to make any plains without her!" Jess's voice sang with enthusiasm reminding me of Alice.

" Well... I already have a dress actually," I said making disappointment fall upon Jessicas face. I felt a small tug of guilt playing at my heart. " but we can still go for lunch I hope." I said filling my voice with as much cheeriness that I could muster

At my words her face brightened " Darn it!!" she said snapping her fingers.

" Did you not get your invitation in the mail yet?" Edwards said clearly amused by my hidden reluctance to go.

Jess tilted her head with curiosity " Invitations already?" she raised an eyebrow at him then turned her gaze back on me.

" You should be getting it today or tomorrow the latest. Alice sent them out... what yesterday morning?" I said glancing at Edward who nodded yes. For some reason it seemed like it was forever ago that we stood in this room telling Charlie about these very same plans.

" I'll have to check my mailbox when I get home then. So anyway, do you want to call Ang or should I?" she said pulling her phone from her purse.

" You can call her, but don't tell her anything. I don't want to ruin the surprise if she doesn't already know by now." I said all the more willing to not have to tell someone else. Jess shrugged and dialed the phone passing the floor. I shot Edward a dark look which he returned with a wide happy smile. I folded my arms showing my unwillingness.

I stood silently has Jess talked to Angela confirming the plans for lunch. "... okay see you at 12 then", she gave me the thumbs up, " yeah that new place sounds good... alright... yup... bye." she closed her phone finalizing the deal.

" Now that's taken care of, I better get going my mom was expecting me home by now." Jess rushed forward hugging me once more then waved at Edward has I lead her to the door biding her goodbye with the promise to see her later. I walked back into the living room sulking with a pout on my lips.

" You would think someone killed your cat or something by the look on your face." Edward said trying to cheer me up. I threw my head back huffing has I pulled my hair in my hands.

" Your not coming with me are you?"

" I wasn't invited plus that would be rude of me." Edward said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

" Why must me being miserable make people happy." I hissed.

" That's not true love, you know that I hate when your upset." he said lovingly standing up taking my face in his hands kissing me softly. I sighed relaxing. Then the thought of his actions hit my mind.

I stopped in mid-kiss and pushed him back. He looked at me puzzled.

I looked up at him scowling " You let _HER_ see you with no shirt on!" I said placing my hands on my hips.

" I didn't think you'd mind making her jealous, after all her only basic thoughts were '_ why is he with_ _her, she's so lucky, what were they doing that I interrupted ' _blah blah blah. You know how fickle her mind is." Edwards voice sounded bored by it all. " Besides, I love seeing your face when your jealous. It makes me feel good to know you get that way just like I do when it comes to Newton." he smirked with a small laugh.

" I never showed Mike my bare chest! It took all I had not to smack her in the face." I said turning on my heel and walking towards the stairs.

" Your mad at me?" Edward said with an edge in his tone.

" uhh I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at me for not being mad at you. Now come on we have stuff to do and only a small amount of time to do it in thanks to you. Why did you have to answer the door!" I spoke with a whine in my voice.

Edward laughed at my tone and came over wrapping me in a hug. " Bella, you need to make peace with your friends before you leave them forever." he said with thoughtfulness.

" I know" My voice showing my defeat. Edward kissed my forehead releasing me. I stepped away from him and starting scanning my room for things that I would want to take with me.

" We're going to need boxes. I'll pick them up while your at lunch." Edward said going through a pile of things under my desk.

" What about the sun?" I asked looking at him from under my bed.

" Not a problem. This _is_ one of the most wettest places in the U.S. After all is it not?" He said gesturing to the lite rain forming lines on my window. " How could I forget" I chuckled.

The rest of the morning we spent stacking things into piles. The first was the things that I didn't need anymore and the other one was the things I wanted to take with me that we staked around my rocking chair that Edward refused to leave behind. I couldn't believe how much he was truly attached to it. I did love that chair too so I didn't argue. I was surprised by the amount of stuff I had collected since moving here. I didn't remember owning half the stuff. Which was mostly do to the fact that I didn't buy it.

At 11 we finally stopped so I could take a quick shower to wash off the dirt and sweat from the mornings work leaving Edward making a list of what still needed to be done. I emerged from the shower and got dressed quickly so I wouldn't be late. I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips before tripping over a pile in my haste knocking me and it over. I grumbled as Edward kindly helped me up and walked me out the front door locking it behind him. He walked me to my truck protesting that I let him drive me instead.

" Edward, my poor truck is lonely it wants to be driven too you know. It's been ages since I've driven." I pouted knowing that he was going to give me my way.

" Fine" he said with an air of attitude. " please be careful" He warned while opening my trucks door kissing me once more before shutting it.

I ran my fingers along the dash board wiping the built up dust that had formed there and stuck the keys into the ignition and my faithful truck roared into life. The feel of the engines rumble beneath me was warming. Even though I have had this truck for two years now it still held that faint smell of tobacco and peppermint whenever it sat untouched for to long. The aroma was comforting and it caused a smile to spreed across my face letting my thoughts stray to Billy.

I kept the radio off listening to loud roar that was my truck taking in the noise, like taking in the sound of a loved ones voice that you haven't spoken to in a while. I pulled into the restaurants parking lot and was happy to see that I wasn't the only one running late has Jess and Angela pulled in at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed as we got out of our vehicles. It felt good to laugh like this with people who weren't involved in the dangers that were always lurking in my everyday world. We sat there talking about normal young girl stuff through out lunch. I have to admit that I did overall have a good time and I was happy that I got to spend this time with them.

After we ate they walked with me over to the drug store so I could develop the pictures Edward and I took from last night and the new pictures we had just taken of the three of us at lunch goofing off at the table.

I walked in silence my mind missing Edward. I haven't been apart from him this long for a few days now. The feeling made my heart ache at the old healed hole.

" Whats wrong Bella?" Angela's voice said softly.

" I think I now, she's missing Edward" Jessica teased with over sweetness coating her words.

I blushed and looked at the ground.

" oh so cute, you are" Jess said giggling behind her hand. I saw Angela roll her eyes over Jess's shoulder. I stifled my laugh smiling.

I hugged them bye and told them I'll see them at the wedding and hopped into my truck. I pulled my hood down shacking out my hair when a knock on my window made me jump. My eyes widen in shock has they locked into the dark deep set eyes of Sam Uleys mask like face. For some reason my body filled with fear and I rolled down the window with trembling hands. I hated the fact that it was stiff from lack of use and I had to struggle with it to get it down enough to talk.

" Sorry that I startled you Bella" Sam said in a hallow tone.

" It's alright" My voice was calmer than I felt.

" I just wanted to apologize for Pauls misguided actions last night. I hope that your vampire will not feel the need to retaliate and keep the new found peace between our kinds." His husky voice was formal with authority.

" He will not this time, but I must warn that if it happens again Edward will not think twice before reacting." My anger boiled under my skin as I spoke. Maybe it wasn't fear that I thought I first felt. Could it be that I was already becoming to have the reactions vampires get when a werewolf is in our presence? I didn't know. I was surprised when my words came out sounding like Edwards.

Sam nodded " So we are clear than"

" Yes we are." I said crisply rolling back up my window. I turned the engine and it sputtered whining to life. _That doesn't sound good, _I thought to myself. I pulled out of the parking lot hoping my truck was going to make it. I was only a few streets away from home when my engine gave a load groan and quacked underneath me and then the roaring died. My wheel became stiff and I had to fight with it to get my truck to the side of the road before the still rolling tires stopped.

"Great! Just great!!" I screamed into the empty cab of my beat up truck, slamming my fists down on the steering wheel. There was smoke bellowing out from the hood. I sat there debating whether to walk the rest of the way home or just walk to the nearest house to use their phone. I heard a load engine coming down the road behind me, I looked into my review mirror and saw the best thing in the world. Edward and Emmett to the rescue in Emmett's jeep. I was out of the truck and jumping into Edwards arms before Emmett had even fully stopped.

I couldn't stop kissing him and telling him that I missed him.

" You two need a room" Emmett's booming voice said in laughter.

I gave him a giddy smile has Edward placed me back on the ground.

" Alice told us where to find you once you came back into view that is." Edward said with a bit of anger at the last part.

" It wasn't Jacob if thats what your thinking. It was Sam Uley. He wanted to tell us that he was sorry for what Paul did and wanted to make sure you weren't going to retaliate . Thats all." I said ending the subject.

" So how bad is it?" I pouted looking over at Emmett who was looking under the hood.

" It will be fine love, Emmetts going to tow it back to our house so Rose can look at it." Edward answer with reassurance.

" My Rose can fix just about anything, but I don't know about this one it's seems to be older than dirt" Emmett joked mocking my poor truck.

" Hey thats not nice have some respect for your elders" I laughed has a cold shiver came over me.

" I think it best to get you home now before you end up with a cold." He whispered into my ear tickling it with his cool breath.

" I think so too" I said through chattering teeth. Edward scooped me up in his arms swinging me onto his back.

" Pull up your hood" he ordered and I gladly obeyed.

I yelled _'take it easy with her Emmett!' _before Edward took off at his usually super fast run. I shoved my face in between his shoulder blades to keep it from being pelted with fast moving rain drops. When we got closer to my house Edward slowed to a human speed run and I soon found out why when I saw Charlie pulling into the driveway.

" Hey kids, why are you two walking in the rain? Where's the truck?" Charlie said when he noticed our on foot approach.

" She killed it" Edward laughed.

" No I didn't!" I yelled in my defense. "It broke down. Emmetts bringing it to the Cullen s house so Rose can take a look at it." I said sliding down off of Edwards back. I grabbed his hand in mine and we followed Charlie into the house.

" So Dad I didn't know you were going to be home this early. I would have stayed home to make you lunch." I said making my way into the kitchen with Edward behind me leaving Charlie to the tv. I glanced at Edward over my shoulder when I heard him let out a soft chuckle.

" What is it?" I asked curious.

" Your father," Edward said with a smile on his lips.

" what about him?" I said pressing for him to elaborate.

" He is thinking about asking me to go fishing with him yaknow spend some guy time together." He said lightly. " also we wants to talk to me about my virtue. He wants to make sure you or I didn't lie about that . So that's going to be awkward." He said a bit smug.

" He wouldn't dare! That's none of his business!" I growled angry at the very idea.

" He's just being a concerned father Bella, really. I highly doubt he'll actually be able to ask me. He's to scared to know the answer." Edward said in his calm velvet voice.

I sighed and grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and filled it with water popping it in the microwave to make some tea. We sat there in silence for the few minutes before the ding went off. I turned and grabbed for the mug which to my shock was hotter than I thought it would be. From instinct I dropped the cup burning my hand with the scolding water.

" OOWWW" I screamed holding my hand jumping up and down.

" Bella let me see! let me see!" Edwards voice shuck with panic. Charlie entered the room wearing the same look of panic as Edward.

" Bella what happened!?" Charlie's voice was filled with concern. But I didn't answer him. Edward had pulled my scolded hand from my other and was holding it between his extra cold hands, thanks in part to the rain. The pain subsided at his touch. Edward answered Charlie for me and told him what happened.

Charlie scratched his head running his fingers through his thinning hair. " How bad is it? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Edward lifted his hand just enough and nodded no. Charlie came over moving in view to see my hand wrapped in between Edwards. " Shouldn't we put some ice on that..." Charlie said with a wary voice clearly confused by Edwards reasons to decide to hold my burned hand in his instead of wrapping it in a ice pack or running it under cold water at least.

" oh right, I wasn't thinking straight sorry " Edward said pulling his mind from whatever he was thinking. Charlie went into the freezer and pulled out some ice and handed it to Edward. The ice pack didn't feel half as good has Edwards super cold hands did. I winced at the pain the moment he freed my hand bitting my lip to hold back a whimper.

" Keep it on for another few minutes then take it off." Edward said sitting me on the couch with my ice pack. " Do you have any burn ointment in the house Charlie?" he asked looking at my father. I knew he already knew the answer before he even asked it, but it did get Charlie out of the room.

The moment Charlie was out of ear shot Edward was back at my side taking the ice pack away replacing it with his cold kisses. " Whats the verdict Doc." I said giving him a small smile. His lips felt amazing on my hand even though it was already numb with cold. I could still feel the difference.

" It's not bad. You'll live. It's just going to be a little blistered here and there for a few days or so nothing to worry about. It will need to stay wrapped in gauze to." he said brushing his finger along my cheek then kissing me softly on the lips just has Charlie reappeared with the ointment and some gauze.

" Thank you" Edward said taking the things from Charlie. Edward gently massaged the burn ointment into my hand and began wrapping it with the gauze.

" Have you ever thought about going to medical school? You look like a professional already." Charlie asked in awww.

" A few times" Edward said with a laugh cracking his crooked smile. I giggled at the hidden truth in that statement. Edward has gone and graduated from medical school a few times over the last 100 years or so already. So my little burn was a piece of cake. If he ate cake that is.

" Well I can see that you have everything taken care of here. I took a half a day off of work because I thought it would be nice to go fishing. But since that seems to be out of the question, I think I'm going to pick up some pizza and go check in on Billy seeing as Jake isn't healed yet. I tell you I don't know how those two are managing with both of them confined." Charlie's voice had a hint of disappointment in it. I knew it was because his silent plans to talk to Edward were squashed.

" Thats sounds nice Dad, Billy will like that. But don't worry about them having trouble taking care of themselves around the house. They have plenty of people coming in and out of there checking in on them all day long. Believe me. Carlisle said that Jacob should be able to move around with out his crutches by the being of next week or so." I lied slightly since Jacob was already competently healed and the crutches were just a prop.

Charlie nodded in agreement. " I will be home soon. I have to be at work extra early tomorrow. Since I left today mid-shift. Do you kids have plans for tonight?"

" If you can call packing plans, then yes." Edward answered.

" which reminds me, if you'd excuse me, I have to call home to get my car."

" I'll give you a ride to your house, Edward, if you don't mind. I'm just going to get changed then we can go." Charlie said turning back out the room to go change.

I couldn't help but laugh at the predicament Edward blindly walked into. The look of dread was etched across his face.

" And you call yourself a mind reader!" I busted out laughing even loader.

" I'm glad your in joying this love. You just wait." Edward said with an evil grin.

" Wait for what" I questioned tentatively still giggling.

" I'm not telling." He said with a mischievous chuckle. Tackling me on the coach tickling me. We were both laughing so hard we could barley catch our breaths when Charlie came down the stairs leaning on the archway in the entrance to the living room watching us quietly. Well his voice was silent but his thoughts clearly aren't. Edward stopped with in seconds of Charlies arrival. He quickly kissed my forehead and got off me with a silly smirk.

" I'm miss you" I whispered.

" I'll miss you. I wont be long. You promise to be safe and try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone." Edward teased. I crinkled my nose at him and stuck out my tongue. He raised his eyebrows with a 'watch it look on his face'. Then turned to face Charlie who was shacking his head with a laugh playing on the corners of his mouth.

" Bye Bells and really be careful" Charlie said with a plea in his voice.

" Gee you think I get hurt all the time" I giggled walking them to the door. Charlie pulled me into a half hug and kissed me on the head before I shut the door behind them.

I turned looking around the house for something to do. I decided at once that I wanted to clean the house. It wouldn't take long since I could only do half of it with one hand bandaged, but it would be enough to keep me busy till Edward got back. I started in the kitchen cleaning up my mess with the hot water. Then moved on to dusting and lite stuff like that. Just has I finally sat down to take a break I heard Edwards sliver Volvo purr into my drive way. With in seconds he was already in the door carrying a bundle of boxes.

" Honey I'm home" Edward yelled down the hall with a laugh playing under his silky voice. I laughed back at his joke " In here dear" I called back still laughing. I got up and met him halfway in the small hall hugging him around the waist. I took a deep intake of his scent letting my head fog over calming the anxiousness that had built up inside of me from being away from him so long and twice in one day was already more than I could bare.

" What took you so long?" I pouted getting lost in those topaz eyes.

" I had to check in on the other patient first and of course Charlie wanted to know the diagnoses too." Edward kissed me on the hollow of my neck , grabbing my good hand and lead me up the stairs.

" So what happened to it? Can it be fixed?" I said tripping up a step. Edward glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes in amusement. I felt my cheeks blush at my clumsiness.

" It's just a cracked radiator. Rosalie will have it up and running by tomorrow. OH and she couldn't help herself I'm sorry, she insisted on giving the engine a little boast." Edward said with hesitation in his voice.

" What do mean my boast?" I said feeling yet again the anger boil up inside of me.

" She made it so it can now go over 55 mph. Thats all. She didn't change anything on the outside, so you can relax." He said looking at me studding my reaction.

" Thats it? I guess that isn't that bad really. After all marriage is about compromise and you got what you wanted which was for it to go faster than 55 mph. And I got to kept my old rusty beat up Chevy in the process." I smiled warmly at him as I sat on the bed watching him set up the empty boxes to fill.

I stood up to start packing the things that we piled up earlier, but Edward gave me a stern look that clearly meant _'your not helping'._ I huffed and sat back down on the bed with my arms crossed causing me to wince from squeezing by burned hand. Him and his vampire speed got the job done with in minutes. I scowled knowing that if I did help it would have taking us longer.

" Now what are we going to do since you finished everything already?" I sighed annoyed.

" I can think of a few things" He grinned setting the full power of his smoldering eyes on me.

" You really are pushing it today aren't you?" I said with my heart already ponding heavier by the second.

He nodded yes. Then pounced on me yet again, kissing me with the same burning longing from last night. My lungs had begun begging for air so badly that I had to pull away gasping for breath.

" I'm sorry" he breathed heavily for no reason. Edward rolled to his side looking angry at himself.

" It's okay." I said taking a deep breath placing a comforting hand on his face.

" No it's not Bella." he hissed through clenched teeth. I didn't know what he was mad about, so he forgot I had to breath no big deal.

" I- I uhhh" Edward closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

" What's wrong?" I whispered confusion setting in.

" YOU" he spat out with a little anger in his tone.

" ME? What did I do?" I spat back using his same tone.

" Nothing, nothing, I didn't mean it like that, honest." Edward said in a more loving, calmer voice. Opening his eyes giving me a warm gaze.

" What do you mean then" I said letting out a calming breath.

" It's just I get so caught up in you, that I'm afraid that I wont be able to wait that long to... to change you ." He hung his head ashamed of himself.

I wasn't sure that I heard him correctly. He of all people was always against me being changed into a vampire and now here he was fighting the urge to change me right now before schedule, not because he lusted for my blood, but because he lusted for me like a man wanting to be fully combine with their mate. I couldn't help the scarlet covering my pale cheeks at the meaning of his words.

" There's nothing to be ashamed of my love, my husband." I whispered sweetly taking his face in my hands brushing my lips lightly against his. He smiled softly taking my injured hand and kissing it before wrapping me in his arms hugging me to him.

" Your to good to me and thank you for calling me your husband. I love hearing you say that. Soon enough it will be true, my wife." I could feel him smile into my hair kissing my head.

I looked up at him smiling " As far has I'm concerned we already are married in my eyes. But I know that it's not final until I walk down that aisle. Hopefully without tripping." I giggled dreading the thought.

" You'll be stunningly beautiful not matter what." Edward smiled back looking down at me under his long thick lashes his bronze hair swept over his brow.

I sat up enough to kiss him on his smooth cool lips. Then sighed in content snuggling my face into his neck taking in deep breaths of his sweet scent. I couldn't help the urge that rouse up in me. I placed my lips to his neck kissing it opened mouthed licking a circle with my tongue then dragged my teeth along his skin bitting it gently before closing the kiss. I could feel him shuddered under me letting out a strangled breath has I repeated the kiss. He tilted his head up allowing me more access to his neck. I had slid my hand under his shirt stroking his stomach muscles letting my fingers play in the tuft of hair that drifted down in to his jeans. I behaved keeping my hand above the limit line though he did slightly lift his hips when I got to close, I smirked to myself seeing that he was yearning for more.

" Bella.. mmmm" he purred grabbing my traveling hand placing it on the spot of his yearning. I gasped at his gesture. I could feel the hard coldness of him straining under his jeans. He kept his hand on mine and pressed my hand down. " feel what you do to me" he let out a quite moan as he ground his hips once against my hand. I pulled my eyes from our hands and looked at his face with my mouth slightly open sitting up to see him more. My face was on fire. _What was happening? _

" Please, please stop teasing me so" his face looked like it was in pain. He removed our hands and brought them to his heaving chest swallowing hard. Now it was my turn to feel guilty.

" I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I whispered meekly.

" Shhhh... none of that now love. I need fresh air to clear my head, do you mind?" Edward said calmness taking hold of his breathing.

" No, you go" I felt guilty. _Why did I act like that? _I asked myself. It wasn't like me, it was like the feeling just swept over me.

Edward got up fixing his pants then turned with a shy smile on his face. " I'll be back in no time" he caressed my cheek in his hands before going to open my window.

" Edward what are you doing? You do know you can use the front door." I said letting a small laugh leave my mouth. It felt odd coming out after the intense moment.

"Oops force of habit " he chuckled walking over to the bedroom door turning to smile one last time before disappearing down the stairs.

I rouse slowly from my bed and decided to check my e-mails to shack off the feelings from my mind. I looked at the clock on the side of my bed and saw that it was just about six, Charlie will be home soon. I got up leaving my old computer to slowly boot up. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen and nearly screamed when I found Alice sitting quietly at the dinning room table with her hands folded in front of her with a worried look on her face.

" Alice what's wrong" My voice barley came out. I've never seen Alice look so glum before.

" Jasper" she said softly looking down at her hands. " He was just here you know."

" What...what" Suddenly everything made sense. The sudden impulse that swept over me. Edwards pained look. " Edwards with him now isn't he?" it wasn't a question and she knew that.

She nodded and continued " he got away from Emmett. He made a split decision to come here I barely saw him in time." She looked back up at me with apologetic eyes.

" I don't understand what you mean?" I said confused.

" He was drawn here it seems. No matter how far away he is he can still feel you and Edwards emotions. Were not sure why this is or why it makes him like this. My visions aren't clear lately and I can't explain that either. If I didn't get that vision in time Bella, you would not be standing here innocent or human." She let a smirk fill her pale face at my blush.

" I don't know what to say Alice" My head was swimming with thoughts I couldn't make sense of.

" You don't have to say anything. I must say sorry for Jazz's actions lately. It looks like I'm going to have to chain him up in the basement or somewhere until after the wedding." Her face lite up with amusement making me relax a little.

" Alice, mind your thoughts, _please_" Edwards disgruntled voice startled me causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

" I knew you were going to come in!" Alice's musical laugh filled the kitchen.

" Bella, I'm sorry again about before" Edward said smoothly and nodded at Alice. I knew he was answering to her thoughts. I had learned to read there little secret language over the years, but neither felt the need to point it out.

" I have to go Charlie will be home in about 15 minutes." Alice said jumping up in her graceful manner hugging me quickly then kissing me on the cheek. She gave Edward one last nod and ran out the back door.

" Is Jasper alright?" I asked concerned and yet still completely puzzled by what happened.

" He will be. I'm sure that Alice has told you what happened here." He said knowingly.

" Yes, even though it doesn't make much sense." I buried my face into Edwards chest letting his scent calm me." I hate that I'm the reason Jasper has to leave." I let a tear fall down my cheek.

Edward lifted my chin searching my eyes. " _We_ are the reason," ,he brushed his lips along my tear soaked cheek. " it is_ our_ feelings" he whispered kissing my nose " and it is our longing that is making him this way" He kissed me lightly on the lips ending his point.

I sniffled letting a small smile cross my face. I stepped away from him and wiped my eyes.

" You sit I'll make dinner. I don't want you touching anything hot." He said flashing me his crooked smile. I crossed my arms with a pouted lips. " Don't pout love, how hard can it be to boil water and put pasta in it" he said sarcastically.

" OH you'd be surprised." I said laughing thinking about when Charlie tried to cook that very same dish with disastrous results. " You have fun with that. I'm going to check my e-mails, if my computer has woken up yet that is" I had just reached the top of the stairs when I heard Charlies voice call up to me.

" How's your hand honey?"

" Better. I hope your hungry Edwards cooking dinner" I called back down the stairs with a smile on my face.

" He wouldn't let you near the stove, would he?" Charlie laughed placing his gun holster on the hook.

" Lets not talk about that" I said rolling my eyes.

Charlie laughed again as I walked into my room.

I sat down at the now warmed up computer signing in. I sat back looking out the window into the now darken lawn waiting for the window page to slowly open. My thoughts were making my head ache. _Thoughts, why didn't Edward hear Jaspers thoughts or did he and not tell me?_ I pondered while opening a new message from Renee. _Oh great she sent me a picture , another thing to take forever, _I said to myself drumming my fingers on my good hand on the keyboard.

I heard the phone ring downstairs. Distracting me from my thoughts to listen, but I didn't hear anything.

" Bella honey could you come down here please" Charlies voice sounded worried. I knew whatever was said on that phone call wasn't going to be good.

I walked down the stairs and found Edward and Charlie standing in the hall way.

" What is Dad?" I asked cautiously.

" You may want to sit down." Edward said pulling me by the waist to the chair in the living room. He knelt down in front of me taking my hands in his. His face was concerned. Charlie stood behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. Wearing a more worried face that matched his voice.

Edward took a deep breath looking me deep in the eyes than spoke " Bella, that was Billy. He thinks that Jacob may have run away."

I sat there stunned, my breath stopped in my chest. Everything around me went silent. Lips moved, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't speak, my mind was blank. I sat there frozen in time. Everything moved in slow motion. Edwards face swam in and out of focus. Then everything went black.

" Bella... Bella... please, love wake up!" My angel was sad has he pleaded for me to come to him. I opened my eyes slowly letting my eyes focus on those beautiful worried pools of gold.

" Wha... What happened?" my voice barley came out, I wasn't even sure if it did or not.

" You fainted" Charlies voice was shaky with even more worry in it.

" I'm sorry" I didn't know why I felt the need to apologize.

" Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for." Edwards voice was soothing has he pulled my head to his chest stroking my hair. I felt a slight pain in my chest at the small hole that was Jacobs. I fought down the swelling tears closing my eyes tightly hoping to stop them. I bit my lip feverishly.

" It's okay, let it out love." Edwards voice whispered in my ear has he rocked me in his arms. And right on cue the tears spilled from my eyes. I sobbed into his chest and at every tear hated myself more for doing so. I was breaking my promise whether I wanted to or not. I couldn't control myself. I did find that it didn't take me has long for the tears to run their course this time. I was glad for that. Charlie had left me cradled in Edwards arms to go back to Billys house. Apparently Jacob was off brooding on the beach the whole time Charlie was there. He had came home after Charlie had left and saw the wedding invitation and took off. He already knew we were getting married and when, but getting that after being forced to watch the scenes last night I couldn't blame him for taking off in the end.

I was more worried than mad at Jacob for running away. I was mad at the fact that he could just up and leave his father like that and mad at the pack for just letting him go. I was worried that he was after all only 16 years old, no matter how old he may look. He was still out there all by himself running to god knows where. We sat in silence on the floor for I don't know how long before Edward picked me up carrying me to bed.

" Edward" I said softly into his chest.

" hmmm" He answered kissing my temple.

" If I ask you to do something for me will you?" I asked without looking at him.

" Anything" His voice was low and deep almost like I woke him from a deep sleep.

" Will you look for him for me. You don't have to find him. I just want to know what direction he went in that's all" I said trying not to sound like I was begging.

" I'll do my best. The pack will not be so willing to speak to me after this. But I will try." he pulled me closer to him kissing me on the lips. " Charlies home stay here."

He got up slowly and walked down the stairs leaving the bedroom door open so I could hear.

" How's Bella" Charlie whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

" She'll be alright. I finally got her to fall asleep about an hour ago now. How's Billy?" I heard Edwards silky calm voice whisper back.

" That man is stronger than I was the few times Bella has run away ,because of you I might add, I was a mess. But not Billy, he's to proud for that. He wouldn't let me send out a search party. He said Sam Uley and the boys all ready looked for him and there was no sign of him." Charlies voice sounded disappointed.

" Did they say what direction they think he may have gone in?" Edward asked.

I didn't hear an answer. Charlie must have nodded his response.

" That's a shame." Edward said sounding like he yawned in between words.

" Edward, son you look dead on your feet why don't you go back to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

Charlies voice was sympathetic.

" thank you, see you in the morning then." I could hear the triumph in his tone. He walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

" Bella are you still awake?" he whispered. I heard him slide off his shoes sitting on the edge of the bed.

" yeah" I whispered back turning over to face him lifting up the blankets.

" you'll freeze" he said raising an eyebrow that I could barley make out in the glow of my clock.

" I'll live, please I want to be near you." I begged sitting up pulling his shirt up over his head. I thought he was going to stop me, but he didn't. He climbed into the blankets wrapping me in his cold arms. I fell asleep the moment my head hit his bare chest.

My dreams were pointless blurs in my memory when I woke up. A smile spreed across my face when I felt the cold skin still pressed against me, but instead I was the one holding him. He didn't move. He looked like a sleeping angel breathing in time with my own breathing body listening to my heart beat. He wasn't really asleep, but lost in deep meditated thought, which was like sleep to vampires. I stroked his bronze hair that felt like silk under my hands. He inhaled a deep breath smiling against my chest.

" Good morning my sleeping beautie, sleep well" Edwards cool breath swept across my face has he brought his gaze to mine. I inhaled it letting it settle in my mind before answering,, returning the smile.

" Yes, why did I say anything?" I let out a small yawn.

" No more then usual, but I am curious has to who this little boy is you spoke of." He said tilting his head in thought.

'Little boy' I didn't remember having that dream last night. My face turned pink and I bit my lip dropping my gaze before his eyes pulled the answer from me.

" Bella, please tell me what your thinking." His voice was soft has he kissed along my collarbone. I shivered under his lips that were making goose bumps rise in their wake.

" Not fair" I whined in protest. I felt his lips smile against my skin has he moved them up my neck. A thought filled my mind. I'd use my own new found power I had over him to get out of answering.

" You know if I learned anything from the last few nights is that two can play at this game" I said with a wicked grin sliding my good hand down his bare side reaching around to his front lower abs rubbing circles with my finger tips along the top of his jeans. His lips met mine kissing me softly before pressing them harder to mine letting out a jagged breath through his nose. I laughed impishly to myself. He pulled away taking my face in his hands.

" I give up for now" is voice was let out in one long breath. My favorite smile on his face. His eyes boarded into mine. I let my mind fog over and my heart quicken just long enough before I crushed my lips to his tangling my fingers into his hair. I cupped his neck with my bandaged hand letting the coldness ease the aching feeling that had crept up over the night.

I heard a small scream in my mind yelling at me that 'I made Jacob leave home'. I closed my eyes tighter fighting with the words to stop, I pulled Edward closer to me kissing him more. I wanted him to wash away the guilt that hit me all at once. Edward must have sensed something wasn't right. He broke from the kiss and sat up quickly looking at me with worried concerned eyes.

I didn't understand his expression he reached out a hand and brushed his fingers along my cheek, thats when I realized I was crying again.

" I can't kiss away the pain love. As much as I wish I could, I can't." He whispered with pain in his voice.

That only made me feel worse. " I'm just worried about him thats all and I feel like I have to talk to Billy. I at least owe him that much. If I could explain things maybe it wont be so bad. I'm the rea..." Edward stopped me placing his cold long finger against my lips.

"Shhhhh... You don't have to explain anything to Billy. He knows it all already and he does not blame you for any of it. I told you Jacob would not listen to reason. Did I not." His eyes searched deep into my soul willing me to be at ease. I forced myself to take even breaths and swallowed back my tears.

" Why don't you take a shower and I'll go pick up the trail and be back before your done." He said pulling on his shoes and shirt. I nodded and got up getting some clothes out of my dresser. I felt his cold arms snake around my waist. I caressed his arm with one hand and lifted his hand to my cheek with the other. He kissed the pulse in my neck " I love you".

" I know" I said softly kissing his hand then released it hugging his arms to me. He kissed my temple and like a ghost he was gone.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes looked empty to me they were red and puffy from crying. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. I opened them again hoping that the image before me would be a happy one, but it wasn't. I was the cause one way or the other for two people I deeply cared about to have to leave their homes. I hated myself more than anything at the moment.

I pulled at my hair wishing to make the feelings of guilt and hate disappear has the hot water ponded on my head. The sobs tore through my chest I slid down the tile wall sitting in the tub clutching my legs to my chest rocking myself. _Was I losing my mind?_ It felt that way. I stared blankly at my engagement ring letting my mind zone out. I cleared all my thoughts thinking of only Edward. When my eyes ran dry I slowly rouse from the tub shutting off the water letting all the built up emotions run down the drain. I was melancholy after my little melt down. I knew it wouldn't happen again. I wouldn't let it.

I forced myself to build up the mental wall to block it away. Apart of me was gone. It was the small part that belonged to Jacob and it wasn't coming back. I knew that Jasper wasn't really gone that he will be back soon enough. Jacob on the other hand I didn't know the answer too.

* * *

**You know the deal! tell me your thoughts, leave a review, what is your fav. part , let me know. but if your gonna complain that my spelling or grammer is lame then please refrain from pointing it this way. I don't want to hear it I said it before. IF you don't hear me then read the authers note before chapter 4. Thank you for reading and giving me support I'll try my best to update soon. promise!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 5: Mine

**Hey everyone! I've updated! This chapter is another long one! sorry to those who don't like them long P I Hope that you like it. I had to lighten things up a bit after the heavy end of the last chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or the place's in the "Twilight Series" it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Except the new characters or new places I may write in. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Mine**

I gradually stepped out of the shower and reached out a trembling hand wiping the steam off the mirror. My reflection was still the same pale drawn face has before. The only change was in the eyes looking back at me. They were stronger now that my mind was cleansed of it's sorrows letting them settle into the earth with the heavy fog morning. I felt lighter as I breathed in deeply, some how sensing he was there before I even left the bathroom. I don't know how, but I did. I walked into the room and found him sitting at the computer. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked to him slowly and went over and kissed him on the cheek curling myself up on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest listening to his breathing. He hugged me to him with one arm, kissing me on the forehead. I felt the wave of love wash over me filling my aching heart with warmth. Only he could make me feel whole like nothing was every missing or wrong.

I sat in silence letting his essence consume me not paying attention to anything but him. I stared up at him letting my eyes rememorizes his features for the millionth time since his return. I still wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not at times, but my heart knew he was real and he was mine. He is my past, present and forever. Jacob on the other hand was not my forever and knowing that made braking his heart easier to deal with. I loved him, I do love him, but it could and will never make me complete.

Edward was absentmindedly drawing shapes on my side with his fingertips when he broke the silence first " He went south heading down to Aberdeen maybe. I can't be sure. He might stop before then. Quil was kind enough to let me hear Jacobs thoughts and he seemed to want to get as far away from here has possible."

I nodded silently in agreement. I could not blame him for wanting to get away from it all for awhile. No matter what, I still cared about him regardless of anything else said or done. I could not push away the fact that I was worried about him. Even though I hated that he had felt the need to take such drastic actions as running away with out a look back at least.

" Are you okay love, your very quite" Edwards eyes looked into mine trying to read any sign of indifference that maybe lingering there. I knew he heard my outburst of tears in the shower without him having to say it.

" I am. I'm just tired of it all at the moment. It's always something. I just want to have a normal day with my Fiancée with out all the extra baggage. Is that to much to ask?" I sighed somberly in a soft voice.

Edward furrowed his brow rubbing his chin in thought before a smile spreed across his face, a twinge of excitement filling his eyes " Bella, what do you say that we make today a 'normal' couple day. Tell me do you have any ofter human experiences you want to do that can be done in a day."

"I don't know? Hmm- Let me see..." I looked around my room for ideas and couldn't find anything that caught my eye other than him "how about what things I can't do after I'm a vampire instead, like starting with eating."

" Alright then, So today I want you to pick food that you've always wanted to try, but have always been to scared to try. Does that sound good?"

" Okay, but I'm hungry now and I can't think of a breakfast food I haven't eaten yet." I said patting my growling belly. Smiling up at him. " Sooo is there anything you always wanted to try but couldn't?" I asked playfully.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. " Bella really you know food doesn't appeal to me"

" I know, I'm just curious" I teased back.

" When are you not" he chuckled picking me up to carry me to the kitchen. I shrugged knowing he was right.

" Edward, I can walk you know!" I grumbled with a huff.

He rolled his eyes at me sitting me down on the kitchen counter.

" Well first things first. Give me your hand" I gave him my good hand, " Silly.. Bella the other one"

I gave him my burned hand and sat quietly letting him do what needed to be done with it.

" All set" he said kissing my hand before picking me up again seating me at the table.

" What will it be?" He asked taking my order.

I titled my head thinking " how about pickles and ice cream?"

" for breakfast?" he said making a puzzled face.

" NO! Something I always wanted to try but was to afraid to try it. I've heard woman say they crave it when they're pregnant and since I will never be, I want to try it. And cereal is fine. I'm still stuffed from the last breakfast you made me." I said giving him a pleasing smirk.

Edward smiled proud of himself chuckling "I'm not even human and I even know that sounds gross. But if thats what you want, then.." he shrugged with an air of uncertainty placing the bowl in front of me and handing me my spoon.

" I could get used to you spoiling me like this." I winked at him.

" Funny coming from you of all people who doesn't even let me buy her things with out getting mad." he laughed under his breath sarcastically.

" Well that was then and this is now and whats mine is yours and whats yours is mine. Honestly you'd think you haven't learned anything from reading into peoples minds for hundreds of years on how married people or soon to be married people think." The words had came out so fast that I didn't realize that I had just gave him permission to buy me things without thinking about it.

" Do you mean that?" he asked slyly showing all his teeth in his smile.

" I must if it just came out of my mouth" I said darkly. _Stupid mouth of mine always getting me in_ _trouble!_

" Then I know what we are going to do today and no arguing. Oh and I'm not telling you either?" his tone only meant that I was going to regret my little statement.

" I'm not getting a new car!" I folded my arms in protest as we drove down the road speeding to I don't know where. The trees where moving so fast I didn't even know if we were in Forks anymore.

He only laughed at my outburst and kissed my hand. The whole time with a mischievous grin playing on his face. I was glad when he finally had no other chose but to slow down, do to all the traffic entering the city. We where in Seattle. I couldn't help but see the irony in this since coming here was supposed to be like a first date for us when I lied about my reasons for not going to the school dance. Edward had asked if he could take me but we ditched those plans and he took me to the meadow to for the first time to reveal his full beauty to me instead. Which in turn lead us to our first kiss.

My cheeks reddened at the thought and a reminiscent smile crossed my face.

" Your thinking about that two." Edward brushed his fingertips along my cheek smiling his crooked smile.

" How did you know?"

" I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read your face and I know your heart. I just happened to be thinking the same thing when I looked at your face and saw that you where too." He mused.

" Is that so, then what am I thinking now?" I hinted lifting my eyebrow at him with a sly grin playing on my lips.

" You wouldn't" he warned. He was good. " I'd crash the car!"

I snorted in laugher and leaned over to kiss the side of his mouth, patting his knee.

" No, you wouldn't !" I teased kissing along his jaw line moving my hand up his thigh

" Bella, " He raised his eyebrows at me. Instilling the warning.

" You know it's true." I whispered blowing a small breath into his ear " Are you sure you don't want to test the theory?" I pushed his warning a little more with an evil grin kissing his earlobe.

" I'll test that theory when your not breakable anymore and me crashing the car wouldn't kill you. So for now please refrain from the touching." I could hear the restraint in his voice." Don't think, I don't know that your just trying to use your new found sweet spot to get out of whatever it is we're doing today."

I pouted sitting back clasping my hands in my lap like a good girl." You're no fun"

" OH we'll have plenty of time for that kind of fun and then some soon, just not right now." He smirked.

" We're here"

I looked up to find a store front in front of me. I gaped at the name, Kathy Zeman Jewelry.

" Edward what are we doing here! There's only two employees that work here and one of them is her! It's by appointment only how did... how did you do this in such a short time! And for one, this is wayyy to much money than what I was taking about." I was half surprised with excitement and half mad.

" Alice of course worked her magic. I brought us here to pick out our wedding rings. I didn't think you would object to that ,but if you don't approve then it's okay. I just wanted us to have something of our own that wasn't pasted down or bought before you were born. Thats all." He said in a half sad voice that I knew he was only using to get his way.

I wasn't one for super fiscal things or expensive things at that, but I couldn't help it. The look on his face and what he said really pushed me over the edge. I loved his mothers ring, but having rings of our own was icing on the cake. It was the right kind of normal I was looking for today. Something only Fiancées could do no one else. Granted we could do this whether I was still human or not. But hey, this is one thing I am _not _going to complain about.

" Edward, I'm happy.. really.. really happy. Thank you I needed this." I leaned over kissing him." Now why are we still sitting in the car?" I said reaching for his door handle. He laughed and got out opening my door just as fast. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the building.

" Good afternoon. You must be our happy couple, the Cullens, I presume." The cheery woman said in a professional tone. Her voice was professional, but her blushing cheeks told me she was taken aback by the magnificent man by my side. I was so used to this reaction that it didn't bother me when older woman would do it and I was pleased to see that she didn't, unlike most others, look at me like I was to inferior to be with him. Instead she gave us both a warm smile.

My cheeks burned red matching hers as I looked shyly back with out saying a word.

Edward smiled politely back at the woman answering. " Yes we are. Thank you so much for making time for us in your busy schedule today at such short notice, madam." he said in his silky velvet voice flashing his teeth. I smiled rolling my eyes as he dazzled the woman. I felt sorry for her I lived on the other end of that everyday and I still wasn't used to it.

" Come and have a look around at some of our cases and I'll be right back in a moment, if you just wait here my dears. I'm going to tell my assistant that we are ready to start." The woman who I now knew was Ms. Zeman said before leaving the room. Edward and his godlessness made her forget to introduce herself.

" Edward, that poor lady you made her forget to introduce herself. Can you please not dazzle her any farther." I whispered, my voice was a bit annoyed as I stated the obvious.

" It's not my fault I have that effect on people. She's thinking about giving us a deal if that makes you feel any better." He looked at me with mock innocents.

" Well that is nice of her. But this day is _supposed_ to be normal." I said with a hiss.

He chuckled lightly at me leaning in to kiss me softly.

I sighed letting him know I was giving in by squeezing his hand

The owner reentered the room just in time to see our little kiss.

" Young love, so sweet" she smiled happily walking over to the counter." I must say, that I've seen a lot of couples and I can tell that you two are going to be together forever."

It's a shame that she would never know how true her observation really is in the end. My cheeks filled once again with their shy pink blush.

" Now if you'd please take a seat over here so we can get started." She said gesturing to a desk off to the side. Edward always the gentleman pulled out my chair for me then went around the desk to pull the owners chair out for her. The woman looked up at him in wonder at the gracious manners Edward was showing.

" Thank you, how kind" She said raising an approving brow. Her voice gave away her fluttering heart rate with it's airy tone.

Edward nodded curtly giving one of his sparkling smiles and took his seat beside me taking my hand back in his.

" So tell me do you have any thing in particular in mind on what you may be looking for?" Ms. Zeman asked while placing a photo album full of different ring styles in front of us. She opened it and pushed it over to me. I reached up to it with trembling hands. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I was.

" My Fiancée likes things simple and something preferably close to her engagement ring's style if that is possible?" Edward said in his sweet velvet voice.

" Do you mind if I take a look, dear?" She said reaching for my ring hand.

I put my hand in hers and she pulled it under the light moving the magnifying glass in front of her face for a better look. Her mouth slightly fell open as she examined the antic ring.

" I've never seen anything like it. It must be a one of a kind. It's very old, yes, a family heirloom is it?" She asked wide eyed to Edward.

" Yes it is. It has been passed down to me." he replied in his calm smooth tone.

" By the looks of it I would have to say that it's been in your family since the mid to late 1800's, correct." She stated looking back at the ring.

" Something like that, yes" Edward grinned looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I had to hold back the laugh that was rumbling out of my chest so I played it off by clearing my throat instead letting my eyes wonder around the room. I felt silly sitting there while she took a little to long of look at my engagement ring. I felt her turn my wrist and then she gasped. I jerked my head back to her, to see her looking at my charm bracelet.

" OH dear me! However did you come across such a large diamond such has this?" She asked astonished taking the heart charm in her thick fingers,while placing the small close up eye examiner to her eye to get a clearer view. "This size is worth at least somewhere in the million dollar mark with it's flawlessness and clarity. It's marvelous! Simply marvelous!" she said in amazed shock.

Edward laughed under his breath and answered her question with amusement filling his voice.

" I believe it was given has a gift to my great grand father. The man found it in an old attic and thought it was only a crystal back then. My father was the one who had it appraised before he gave it to my mother, just out of curiosity sake. I'm sure you can guess his reaction to the truth of course. My mother never knew the truth. No one did accept him. I had only found out myself when it was left to me." he said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

It was the first time he had ever spoke of his family this way and I had to make a mental note to ask him if his story was indeed true or not. I wasn't sure why, but this new found bit of information gave me butterflies in my stomach.

" Well then, I can see why you wouldn't want to sell it for the money. But don't you think that it's unwise to keep such a piece on a tiny wrist chain?" The owners eyes showed signs of disappointment mixed with a glint of a new sale item idea formed in her mind. I shifted slightly uneasy in my set knowing what she was getting at.

" The chain is hand made and I have all the faith in it's strength. Now about our wedding rings," Edward said shifting the conversation back to it's original purpose with out falter. " Do you have anything that will fit nicely with the engagement ring?"

" Yes, yes I think I have the prefect thing. Anetta!" she called into the back room for her assistant. This short woman appeared from behind the curtain looking a bit frazzled as she took in Edwards appearance. I noticed her place a book down on a shelf near the edge of the door frame before walking over to great us. From the looks of it I guessed it had to be some kind of cheesy romance novel. Of course that explained the frazzled look on her face, the woman in the school office wore that same look almost every day whenever Edward would go in there when she was reading her usual romance novels.

" Anetta, Can you please retrieve this case number for me from the safe." She said writing a number on a notepad handing it to her. The lady nodded then disappeared back behind the curtain and returned a few minutes later with a small black drop box in her hands.

" Aaa... Thank you Anetta"

Anetta nodded again taking one last look at Edward and I giving us a small smile " Congratulations on your up coming wedding. I wish you all the best." She said kindly in a light southern accent before walking back behind the curtained room, picking up her novel on the way.

I stared at the little black box afraid of what it holds inside. I felt my nerves start taking hold of me again, this was really it, we were really getting married and it was becoming even more real the closer we got to the date. It was like looking at Pandora's box. Curious of it's holdings, yet deathly scared of them as well.

Ms. Zeman turned the lock and lifted the lid so the opening was facing us. In side was two rings. The smaller of the two, which I knew would be mine, was covered in small diamonds set in what looked like a woven vine of some sorts making open holes that showed my skin. It was elegant and yet simple even with all the diamonds. I was unsure of how it would look next to all the little diamonds I already had on my engagement ring. But once she handed it to me to try on, I knew that this had to be the ring. All the sparkle, (that I normally would avoid if it had been anything else), reminded me so much of Edwards skin that I didn't want to take it off.

But this ring unlike Edwards mothers was a bit big and needed to be sized before it could be mine.

Edwards ring was primarily simple compared to mine. It was a sold band and mimicked the same type of floral pattern inlaid in it with only a few small diamonds placed in it for some sparkle. His of course fit perfectly on his slender finger.

My heart melted when I saw how prefect it looked on him. He, like me, was not one for jewelry. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the cheek while he paid for our rings. I tried to tune out the price humming my lullaby to myself, but it didn't work quite has plained. My eyes nearly fell out of my head at the way to high amount. Edward noticed my uneasy stance and wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from fainting with shock. He decided that we'd have a jewelry store in Port Angeles size my ring instead since it was closer of a drive than Seattle.

We left the store to find that rain , not surprisingly, had fallen just long enough to make a big puddle next to my side of the car.

" Oh man" I protest at the dangerous obstacle in front of me.

Edward snorted out a small laugh behind me and before I could say anything he picked me up in his arms sliding us both behind the steering wheel.

" Edward, this is fine when where driving around our small town of Forks, but it's not here. There's _way_ to many people walking around the streets for you to go flying down in your usual idea of the speed limit. It doesn't matter that you have a built in cop detector either, so don't give me that look!" He had raised his eyebrows at me with the look of '_oh yeah, watch me' _written on his face.

I made to slid off his lap to sit in my own seat, but he wouldn't let me go.

" Edward" I said in a stern annoyed voice, furrowing my brow at him with anger filling my face.

" Bella" he said using my tone against me, teasingly.

" Uhh!! you know for a 105 year old vampire, you act an awful lot like a 2 year old!" I said scowling folding my arms in front of me as he started the car. At that he through his head back belting out his musical laugh filling the car with its melody.

" You never fail to amaze me, even when your jumping to wrong consultations, love"

I narrowed my eyes at him clenching my teeth.

" I just love it when your mad, but really, I was only playing. As much has I love it when you sit on my lap like this, I do know better than to drive around here with you on it." Edward said with a laugh still under his tone releasing me to move over.

I banged my knee in the process swearing under my breath causing Edward to fight back another fit of laughter.

" You could have used the door you know."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked out the window. " Where to now?" I asked trying to change the subject away from my clumsiness.

" Well are you hungry enough yet to eat?" He said off handedly stopping at a red light.

I wrinkled my nose " No, not really, why?" I said tilting my head at him.

" Just wondering thats all." He shrugged it off like it was nothing, but I could tell he had a point in asking me.

" Why is there a place around here you want to take me to?" I asked guessing that that was what he was getting at.

" Yes actually. I keep hearing a lot of people thinking about this place all lot around here. So I assume that it must be good." Edward said thoughtfully.

" How about we go there a little later then. For now why don't you pick something else to do until I'm good and hungry." I said taking his hand in mine kissing it sweetly on the knuckle.

" Okay how about a boat ride?" he suggested.

" I get motion sickness if I walk to fast, never mind on a rocking boat." I groaned at the sinking sick feeling that just twisted into my stomach.

" Are you okay, love, you just turned green." He said taking in my paled face with his fingertips.

" I'm fine" I smiled up at him. " I guess there aren't as many human things I haven't done yet that I can't do as a vampire." I sighed.

" I never really stopped to think about that before, but now that you mention it, you are pretty much right in a sense." he said running his fingers through his silky hair thinking. " I mean, we can go out in the sun, granted we have to do it with no humans around, but we do. Also we do go shopping still and we can do all the other materialistic stuff too. Besides anything that requires body functions like eating or using the bathroom, there really isn't a difference." Edward said finishing his thought.

" So what is there to do then because I can't think of anything? I mean whats the point of going to a book store when Carlisle has a huge library for a study, which I'm sure is in every house he owns. " I could hear the dullness in my own voice. " Who knew that being normal would be so boring." I sighed.

" So true" he said nodding in agreement.

" Why don't we just pull over somewhere and just walk around aimlessly." I suggested.

" Okay, well there is an ice cream place up here, that is if your feeling daring." He said with a mischiefs grin looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

" It's now or never right." I said embracing the opportunity.

Edward opened my door for me and reached for my hand. But my hands were busy fighting with the seatbelt latch. I couldn't get it undone. He huffed leaning in across me to free me from my restraints. My heart quicken at his closeness. Edward unclasped the buckle and brought his face to mine. His breath swept across my face and my head swam has his lips lightly touched mine. I knew he was just getting me back for before, but his way of doing things was unfair to say the least. He pulled away laughing at my bright red flushed face. I stumbled out of the car into his awaiting arms.

" Edward, why did you have to dazzle me. You know what that does to me." I said softly into his chest.

" Who said that I was trying to dazzle you? If I'm not mistaken, I always have that affect on you. Just like you always have your own affect on me. Which it appears you have discovered new ways to torture other parts of me as well." Edward whispered into my hair taking in a deep breath of my scent hugging me to him tighter. I held back a giggle.

HONK! HONK!! I looked around startled to find that Edward and I were taking up a parking space with our embrace. Edward busted out laughing grabbing my hand pulling me to the side walk waving at the impatience man in the awaiting car. " Edward, you knew that man wanted to park there before he honked the horn so why didn't we move before hand." I couldn't help but laugh with him.

" Because, 'normal' couples don't have one of them who can" He tapped his forehead " Remember."

I shook my head rolling my eyes as we walked along the walk way of little shops weaving our way through the crowd with ease. My eyes scanned the stores with little interest until one store caught my eye as we walked passed.

" Edward, can we go in here?" I asked stopping at the entrance.

" You want to go in there?" he said dumbfounded by my question. Looking at the stores window with his mouth half open in shock. I nodded yes with a bright smile.

" But you already have a wedding dress." he said slowly taking in my expression.

" I know I do silly. I don't want another one. I love my dress. I want to pick out something for my mom. The picture of the dress she e-mailed me was scary. I don't know what she was thinking about when she bought that bubble gum pink flamingo feather thing." I shuddered at the image of the picture in my head. My mother could be an odd one at times, but that dress I didn't know where she got the idea from. I was to scared to know.

Edward laughed opening the dress shops door for me. " I can see how that would be bad. Remind me to look at the e-mail when we get home."

The sound of bells attached to the door made the sales girl look up from her magazine. Her eyes looked at me then widened when they locked on Edward. She looked him up and down then brought her gaze back to his face. Edward shifted his weight showing his discomfort. I could feel the anger rushing up my throat and into my face. I gritted my teeth and cleared my throat loudly making the girl look at me.

I smiled in a thin line and spoke in a fake sweet tone. " Hi, my _fiancée _and I are looking for a dress for my mother to wear to our wedding next weekend."

The girl blinked a few times coming out of her little daze. " How nice. What type of dress did you have in mind?" Her voice was deep and raspy. It didn't go with her over tanned skin and bleach blond hair. She reminded me of Malibu Barbie. I had to stifle the giggle as an image floated to my mind of the sales girl wearing my mothers pink disaster of a dress. Luckily Edward answered for me.

" Something blue with a bit of sparkle to it. I think that would be nice. What do you think, love." Edwards voice said in my direction.

"hmmm...yeah whatever you said sounds nice." I sputtered out not sure of what it was the question was. Since I was just picturing the girl driving around with a G.I. Joe in the passenger set of her hot pink jeep.

" Okay, we have the blue dresses in that section over there. If you want to take a look around the racks. I'll be back in a moment." the sales girl said disappearing into the back room.

I let out the fit of laughter the moment she was out of view.

" Whats so funny?" Edward asked wearing his own smirk.

" I'll tell you later." I said trying to calm my laugher to a giggle. The girl reappeared with in moments carrying a dress bag in her hands.

" What is her dress size do you now?" she asked.

" She's my size and I don't know what that is exactly so I guess I'll just have to try them on." I said reluctantly.

" They didn't give you your measurements when you got your wedd..." The girl stopped at the sound of Edwards cell phone ringing. He picked it up with a knowing smile on his face looking at me. I knew who it was right a way and I was happy for it. I hated shopping mostly because I hated trying things on.

" Alice, Bella is so happy you have called." He said with a wink at me. My cheeks went pink at once as I winked back with a small smile. " Okay hold on. She wants to talk to you." He said holding the phone out to the confused sales girl. She took the phone unsure of what awaits her on the other end. I could hear Alices tinkling voice coming from the other side of the phone. The sales girl answered Alices back then turned to me handing me the phone.

I took it at once and heard Alice talking before I had the phone fully to my ear.

All I got was _" she's going to love it"_ All I got out was_ "okay"_ before she hung up the phone.

" Well what do you have in whatever size she just told you?" I asked the still confused sales girl.

" All the dresses in that size are right over here. Feel free to try them on to see how they look if you like. I'll be over here if you need me." She walked me over to the section of the different shades of blue dresses before taking her place back behind the counter with magazine in hand. I started shifting through the racks and looked up just in time to catch the girl steeling glances every few minutes over the top of her magazine at Edward who had taken to wondering around the store out of boredom. I watched her through the mirror that was hanging up behind the rack making sure she didn't decide to try to talk to him.

I found one dress that was nice and pulled it out to get a better look at it. Edwards cold arms wrapped around me has he rested his chin on my shoulder to examen the dress in my hand.

" Try it on" He said softly kissing the hollow of my neck.

" Do I have to" I whined.

" Humor me, please." He let out a cool breath in my face knowing that it's affect would make me give in.

" Fine" I said with a stubborn tone.

" Um Miss, can we please have the key to the fitting room. My _fiancée _would like to try on this dress." He said in his velvet voice setting his full gaze on the girl. The girl could only nod as she fumbled with the keys walking over to the dressing rooms door to unlock it. I thanked her and stepped inside only to be followed by Edward.

" Edward you can't come in here, get out." I said with a laugh in my words, pushing him in the chest to get out.

" Why not? She doesn't mind believe me." Edwards eyes sparkled as they looked hard into mine, shutting the door behind us with his crooked smile in place. I had forgotten how to breath as he pressed me into the wall kissing me deeply with a laugh echoing out of his throat. All thoughts fogged over before I could protest. When he let me up for air I managed to push him away just far enough so he knew that it was time to stop.

He pouted his lip, the reluctance showed on his face. " Who said I wanted to stop?"

" No one, but this isn't the time or place for you to try changing things up a bit if you know what I mean. This isn't like you Edward and you know it. So please go wait outside the fitting room for me to come out in this." I held up the dress in his face with one hand and reached around him to open the door.

" I was bored and I couldn't help myself, sorry. I'll behave, if you will." Edward teased kissing me again this time only with a short kiss before he slid himself out of the dressing room with a happy smile on his face.

I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths to get a hold of myself. I opened my eyes and started pulling off my clothes. I slipped the dress on and zipped it up. The dress was perfect, it was to shiny for me, but I knew my mother would love it. It was a deep blue halter top dress. It had a star burst of jeweled beading on the side. I had to admit I didn't look half bad in it. It hugged my curves just loose enough where it didn't look bad on me. I knew that Renee would fill it out a little better than I did. I opened the door and stepped out slowly tripping a little on the front of the gown that was just a little to long with out heels on.

Edward had settled himself in one of the cushioned arm chairs waiting for me to come out. His jaw dropped when he saw me. He had the cutest look on his face much like the one he ware when he saw me in my prom dress. He stood up then sat back done clearly fighting with his urge to lock us back into the fitting room. I blushed and spun around only to knock over the display of stacked up shoe boxes to the floor. I brought my hand to my mouth embarrassed letting a small laugh of shock escape my mouth.

I thought Edward was going to tip over in the chair with how hard he was laughing. The sales girl hurried over to me trying not to laugh herself. I bent down to help her pick up the shoe boxes saying my apologies over and over again. Edward just kept laughing with every sorry I said. I glared up at him and stood up turning my back on him to go back into the fitting room. I changed my clothes as quickly has possible and stepped back out of the fitting room. Edward, I was glad to see had recovered from his laughing fit and was now holding a pair of blue shoes in one hand and his wallet in the other.

He smirked at me handing me his wallet.

" What am I supposed to due with this?" I asked in wonder at this gesture. He never gave me his wallet before. He always paid for everything himself.

" You are going to be my wife are you not? And what's mine is yours right." He said taking the dress from me like this was no big deal.

I don't know why, but it was a big deal for me. Buying something for me was one thing, but paying for something for my mother was another. I felt funny letting him pay for it.

" Edward, I can pay for it. She is my mother after all." I said softly flipping his wallet in my hands.

" Bella, Renee is going to be my mother-in-law after all and besides she already is my family has far as I'm concerned. It's our money now anyways so there is no need to get all worked up about it, love."

I hated it when he had wired money into my account so I could go to college when he had left me. I wanted to save up the money myself, which in the end I ended up spending on parts for the two motorcycles I had got so Jacob and I could fix them up to ride. My heart twisted at the thought. I quickly shook off the feeling and opened Edwards wallet. My heart fluttered when I saw my face looking back at me. It was a picture of me sleeping. I never saw the picture before. I smiled up at him with a loving pink filling my cheeks.

I looked down and noticed that there was another picture behind it. It was the picture Esme took of us before he dragged me off to prom. I giggled softly.

" Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

" Only everyday and I love you too. There's enough cash in there. Your name is already in the process of being put on all my accounts, but since your name doesn't yet match that one yet your going to have to deal with this." Edwards voice showed his approval of all this.

Even though I was silently fighting with it all in my mind. I knew that it was unavoidable in the end since we were getting married. I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen for eternity after all and I was only Bella Swan until the end of my mortal life. I sighed and payed for the dress. The price was much lower than what it should have been. I was going to ask if there was some kind of mistake or if I missed some sale sign, but Edward rushed me out the door before I could say anything. I had a sneaking feeling that Edward had worked his magic on her while I was changing back into my clothes.

Edward told me to sit on the bench so he could bring the bags to the car. I sat watching all the different types of people walking by. None of them seemed to take any notice of me sitting there. I felt like I was already a ghost in this world. The short time I sat there my mind wondered to Jacob and where he was at now. I wanted more than anything to know that he was okay at least. The thought brought back the wave of sadness with it. I felt Edwards cold arms wrap around my shoulders. I kissed his arm and held it with one of my hands resting my chin against it. I couldn't look at him. I kept my eyes on the crowd passing by.

He pulled me closer to him bringing my head to his shoulder. Edward lifted my chin with one finger bringing my eyes to his. He kissed me softly on the lips then rested his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel his eyes still on mine.

" He'll come back when he's ready, Bella. I know you miss him and are worried about him. I must admit that I am too. He is so young, so naive to what lyes outside of Forks. I care because you care. I don't like to see you in pain like this and I don't like that your trying to hide it."

I shot open my eyes looking deep into his topaz ones. " Edward, I'm not in...in pain." I stuttered out in a quite voice.

He nodded. " It's nothing like when you left, I don't feel like there is a piece of me missing. Like my life is gone. It's just I... I don't know." I didn't know what to say to him. I was unsure of my feelings at the moment.

" Believe it or not, I understand what you mean. It's like a closing of a chapter in your life with a cliff hanger that may or may not ever be answered." His voice was just above a whisper in a calm loving tone. His words were what I was looking for. They calmed my soul.

" Thank you" I spoke back using his tone. " Now what about buying me that ice cream?" I said more brightly letting a smile cross my face.

" How about after we get some real food into you first." he chuckled under his breath standing us up.

I leaned into kiss him and tried stealing his keys out of his pocket, but his hands caught around mine before I could get them fully out of there hiding place.

" What do you think your doing?" Edward said trying to sound stern.

" Driving _our_ car of course." I said batting my eye lashes at him with an innocent smile.

" Oh really, What makes you think I'm going to let you?" He said raising his eyebrows with sarcasm coating his voice.

" because you love me and you want more than anything for me to be happy." I replied giving him a big cheesy smile making him laugh. I took my chance and yanked the keys from his hand. I knew he couldn't stop me with all of these people around and he knew it to. He growled softly behind me has I skipped my way back to the car hopping into the drivers seat. He stood stopping me from closing the door.

" Please, pleaseeeee..." I begged pouting.

" You can drive if you can figure out by your self how to move the seat." Edward said with a sly smirk.

_GOOD ONE BELLA! _I said to myself looking at my feet and the distance between them and the peddles. I frantically moved my hands under the seat and couldn't find a handle there. So I leaned my head to the side and felt along the edges. A HA! I said in triumph to myself. I found the buttons on the side of the seat, now all I had to do was figure out which one did what.

Edward closed the drivers side door and got into the passenger side. Looking at me with a hint of fear in his eyes. I hit one of the switches and was relieved when I started moving forward. My feet finally hit the peddles and I stuck the key in the ignition. The soft purr of the engine was a big change to the loud one of my truck. I wasn't used to being down so low either. Other than that I found driving it quite easy.

I looked over at Edward as I drove down the street and found him with his eyes closed pressing his fingers to his nose.

" I'm not going to crash. You can drive home. I promise." I said tousling his bronze hair with one hand.

" Please keep both hands and eyes where they belong before I have a heart attach." Edward said pushing my hand away.

I laughed doing as he said. " Feel better now." I teased

" Yes, turn right up here" he said with slight relief in his voice.

I turned right onto the street and saw the restaurants sign it was some French name.

" Is this the place you were talking about?" I asked curious.

" Why yes, is there a problem? We can go somewhere else if you like?"

" No it's alright. I bet there's loads of stuff here that I can try." I said pulling into the parking lot.

" Don't make yourself sick. It's a long way home." Edward said placing his hand on my knee.

That did it. _Crunch! _Edwards eyes went wide as I rolled the car back away from the wall.

"HOLY CROW! Edward I'm so sorry!" I gasped in shook. '_and I was doing so good too'_ I added to myself. I didn't hit it hard. But it was hard enough to make a small dent. Edward jumped out of the car at vampire speed to look at the damage. I sat frozen in the drivers seat scared of how he was going to react. He buried his face in his hands and turned kicking the wall. His cell phone rang beside me and I hesitantly picked it up.

" Bella, he'll be okay just leave him be for a few minutes. The car can and will be fixed. He's more mad at me for not telling him before. I'll hear it when you two get home. Go eat have fun. Tell him..." Alices voice disappeared as the phone got pulled from my ear.

" Alice, sweet sister of mine. Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" Edward said in his silky calm voice with a menacing undertone. " alright than so be it. I'll see you when we get home"

He slammed the phone shut causing the battery to fall out to the ground. He growled in his frustration and bent down to pick it up.

" I'm sorry" I squeaked out again letting out a nervous laugh.

He closed his eyes taking long breaths. " It wasn't your fault, Bella. I distracted you when I touched you. Alice on the other hand knew this was going happen and didn't feel the need to tell me. What if it was another parked car we hit instead or worse a moving one. Things like this can change with just the slightest thought." He said with dread in his voice.

" Edward, don't talk like that. Nothing bad happened if it was than she would have told us. You know that." I said softly getting out of the car and wrapping him in a hug. He hugged me back letting my scent calm him.

" Do you want to leave?" I asked looking up at him.

" No, you need to eat, love. I'm better now." he closed the car door with his foot and we walked into the crowed restaurant.

" Table for two please. Some place maybe out on the terse if you please." Edward said smoothly to the man behind the host booth flashing his charismatic smile.

" Yes, sir right this way." The man said taking the money that had just been slipped to him. It kinda bothered me the way Edward just pays people off like this to get his way all the time, just so we don't have to wait like everyone else. At first I liked that he did that like when we first went out to dinner together, but now it made me feel uneasy. I guess it's just something I'll get used to with time.

The man lead us out onto the terse that looked out into the now darking water. The glitter of it always reminds me of Edwards skin in the sun. Soon my skin will do the same and we'll light up the world together.

I opened the menu and couldn't read a thing in it. It was all in French. Edward laughed and pulled the menu from me when he saw my puzzled expression. " Bella, here this ones in English." He said amused, handing me his menu instead.

" Thats better, thank you." I propped open the menu and started scanning for things that sounded interesting that I might want to try.

" Edward whats this coco thing or whatever it is?" I said wrinkling my nose.

" You mean calves brains, love." He said smirking as my face twisted up in a disgusted expression.

" Never mind, umm... hmmm... enie... meni... miny... moe" I sang deciding to just randomly pick something off the page. I stopped on one of the meals that I've at least come in contact with before.

" I think I'll try this. My mom likes it and I was to scared to eat it." I said pointing it out on the menu to him.

" Stuffed Snails ?" He questioned looking at me with cautious eyes. " If thats what you want."

" Why not, you only live once right." I shrugged.

The waitress came over offering us some wine.

" Yes please and a coke with the meal would be nice for my fiancée, thank you" Edward spoke in a professional manner. I was amazed the waitress didn't bother to card us never mind the fact that Edward would ask for it in the first place.

" Wine?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

" Yes, another thing you wont be able to do." he said in his silky voice.

" Drink alcohol you mean?"

Edward nodded pushing the glass towards me. Now I have had a few sips of wine before on holidays or at weddings and I did like the taste of it, well some kinds of it. I held up the glass and took a small sip smacking my lips together. It went down smooth with a semi sweet & sour after taste.

" I take it that you like it." He mused

I answered by gulping the rest down.

" Easy there, love. Don't drink it to fast." Edward warned with a light laugh.

The waitress returned and looked at my already empty glass and gave Edward an odd look. Whatever she thought made Edward clench his jaw.

" Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

" I wont be eating thank you, but she would like the stuffed snails. Also could you bring us some bread please before the food." Edward said with his calm even voice.

The girl looked at me with a sour smirk on her face before she walked away.

A bus boy came with our bread and Edward shoved a piece into my hand ordering me to eat it.

I bit into it and washed the bread down with a sip of his wine since I didn't have my coke yet.

We sat and talked about nothing in particular when the food came.

I tugged on my bottom lip looking at how I was going to eat the snails. I hoped they tasted better than they looked. I swallowed hard and picked up my fork. Edward chuckled from across the table. When I had started poking at one of the snails with a grim look on my face which it didn't help the sudden flutter of nerves that were flying around my stomach. I looked up at him glaring and stuck my fork into a huge bite and stuffed it into my mouth.

I bit down into the snail and it felt like I was chewing on rubber. It didn't taste that bad at first, but once I had managed to swallow some of the stuffing and all I had left was the snail, I thought it tasted like a balloon. I grabbed the wine glass and drained it completely to wash down the rest of the food in my mouth. When I set the glass back down Edward had a look of shook on his face.

" What?" I asked wiping my mouth with my napkin.

" I can't believe you just ate that with out spitting it out! And no more wine for you. It's going start to your cheeks." Edward said in amazement.

" I'm fine." I said brushing it off with my hand in the air.

" If you say so, but you'll be sorry." he said folding his arms on the table in front of him.

Right on cue one of the waitress came by and refilled our glasses.

Edward lifted his to his lips and took a fake sip. I tilted my hand in wonder of why he would do such a thing. I looked around and noticed an old man and woman looking at us.

" Don't stare" Edward whispered so low I almost didn't hear him. He picked up his fork and reached over taking a snail and popping it into his mouth. He pulled up a smile on his face still chewing.

" Keep eating or something" He said through his pursed lips swallowing hard.

I picked up my glass and smiled back at him taking a sip and put another bite of food into my mouth. He brought the glass of soda to his lips now and I saw him spit out the piece of food. If I wasn't sitting right in front of him I wouldn't have noticed the action.

" What's going on" I said softly leaning in grabbing the bread.

" That woman she was in one of my classes back in the fifties. She like every other girl liked me." he whispered back.

"oh" was all I could manage. While forcing down another bit.

" What are they thinking?" I asked curious.

" She used to pay way to much attention to my actions like you. She had noticed one day that I never ate at lunch. She had walked over to Alice and asked her if I was sick or something. Alice told her that I was fine that we just didn't like school food. We moved that very night and never returned to that town." He stopped to take another bite of food.

" So why are you eating?" I asked.

" Because if I didn't she'd think I was really me. Right now she isn't sure." He brought his hand to his mouth pretending to clear his throat but really he spit the food out into his hand then reached over the soda dropping it in. He picked the soda up and took another fake sip. Lucky for him the soda cup was brown.

" lets get out of here" he said pulling money from his pocket and throwing it on the table without looking at how much it was.

I stood up and my head spun causing me to stumble a little. Edward sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out the side exit away from the old couple.

" I told you not to drink it that fast." He said shacking his head.

" Everything keeps spinning" I giggled. I didn't understand what was so funny about this all of a sudden. It was like I was hit with a funny stick the moment I stood up to leave the table.

" I better get you home. You've had a little to much to drink tonight, love" he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car.

" No I'm not" I protested giggling again.

" Oh no, than whats so funny?" Edward said with a chuckle.

" You ate snails" I busted out laughing.

" No I chewed them, not ate them." he said correcting me.

" I know that. It's just I feel bad for who ever has to clean up after us!" I said curling my legs up to my chest laughing harder.

He laughed rolling down my window.

My stomach started to roll over and over again in place stopping my laughing.

" I think I'm going to be sick?" I groaned holding my nauseous belly.

Edward pulled the car over and was at my door in a flash. He picked me up and brought me over to the side of the road so I could up heave. He rubbed my back until I was done then lifted me up and sat me on his lap getting back behind the wheel. I hugged myself to him letting his cold skin sooth my burning face. He kissed my hair before he pulled back on to the road leading us home.

All I remember is waking from a dream where I was being chased by giant snails when I heard Charlies worried voice talking to Edward. I heard him tell my father I was a little sick and some other things I don't remember before Edwards cold marble arms locked around me snuggling his face into my hair before I fell fully asleep again.

* * *

**you know the deal leave a review! tell me what you think! IF YOU'VE READ IT THIS FAR THEN WHY NOT LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I need to know if you all like it so far so it gives me the kick in the AS to keep wrighting! I want to get to 100 before I update again!! so get on it lol!!! Thanks**

**I must state that the jewelry store is a real place in Seattle. I don't know the people who work there. I looked up jewerly stores that are in Seattle and that name caught my eye so I used it. PLEASE DON'T call this place by any means!!! I made up the woman who works there. If any one had a problem with the fact that I used this place please let me know and I will change it. thanks for ready! I'll try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 6: Trip

**HI!! everyone I must say that I am really sad by the lack of reviews so far. I only have 62!! and it's been at that for three days straight!! (wipes tear from eye) I would like to say Thank you to all the ones who have been so kind to review so far!! Also I want to let my readers, who may not know, to come and read my new story " Dying Rain" please check it out and R&R. If you'd like you can subscribe to my C2 that has both this story and the new one listed. It's called 'Dying Rain in Twilight'. Well this chapter was a rough one to wright so I hope you all like it. I want to warn that this chapter has things in it that I know Stephenie herself would never put in her own book.**

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't create the 'Twilight Series' of books the credit goes to the wonderful mind of Stephenie Meyer!!**

**

* * *

****Here's a Halloween short just for laughs before you read the new chapter!! I came up with it while baking chocolate chips cookies. I made myself laugh thinking of it so I hope that you will as well.**

Trick or Treat:

Alice and Bella are walking down the street on Halloween night. Alice suddenly stops. " Hey Bella look?" she says giggling pointing at a near by window. Bella looks up to the restaurants window and sees Jacob sitting in a booth. Bella looks back at Alice with a confused look on her face.

" What's so funny about that?" Bella asks.

Alice busted out laughing in her tinkling laugh " Bella, don't you get it? Ware wolf with a Chinese menu in his hand!!" she said between breaths slapping her knee "Aaaawwwooooooo!!" she howled into the nights air still laughing. Bella looks back at the window to read the name of the restaurant and finds that Jacob is staring back at them with a dumbfounded look on his face. Bella could not help but start to laugh at his puzzled expression. _OH Jacob if you only knew!!_ she thought to herself as Alice and her skipped away still laughing.

**For those of you who don't get it, it's a lyric from the song " Ware Wolves of London" I don't know who sings it, but I do know you can pretty much hear it on any Halloween party Cd along with the " Monster Mash" I hope you got a laugh from this and HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! it's my favorite holiday and season!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Trip**

I woke up to the sound of Edwards musical laugh filling my room. I sat up holding my aching head and saw him back in place in front of my old computer. I felt like every sound was magnified around me making his soft laugh pound into my eardrums like a heartbeat. He turned to face me with an apologetic smile on his perfectly sculptured face.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you. I was curious about that pink dress. I had forgotten about it until you mumbled something about snails with pink feathers." He laughed again, standing up stretching his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked laying down on the bed, resting his head in my lap looking up at me.

"Blah!" I groaned rubbing my head.

"I know what will fix that?" Edward said sitting up so he could kiss my collarbone.

"Hold that thought. I need a human minute first." I kissed his cheek and got unsteadily to my feet. I wobbled in place for a few seconds before I got a handle on myself. Edward rolled his eyes shacking his head with a laugh on his lips.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to walk?" He let out a little chuckle watching me closely as I slowly made my way to the bedroom door.

I managed to make it to the bathroom without breaking anything and turned the sink faucet on cold. I splashed my face with the water a few times until I finally felt the overwhelming feeling to vomit digress. I reached out for the towel with my eyes closed and couldn't find it. I opened my eyes and found Edward holding it in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. He smiled his crooked smile and brought the towel to my face dabbing it gently drying my cheek. I put my hand on his snuggling his hand against my face, closing my eyes again with a small smile.

"So beautiful." He whispered placing the pill bottle down on the edge of the sink and dropping the towel at the same time. He brought his other hand up so he could cradling my face between his cold hands. He kissed my moist forehead before pressing his lips to mine. I felt the mist take over as he lifted me up carrying me back to my room. His kisses grew more intense with every human speed step he took before he closed my door quietly behind us. He pressed me into the mattress with the click of the lock still in the air.

My heart jumped into my throat as his luscious scent incased my lips fully as he slid his tongue along my lips. I shivered as his cold hands gripped at my soft skin pulling me to him. "Edward" I said gasping for breath. I felt his smile against my own lips as he slid my shirt up stopping just under my breast line. I could feel the aching longing in his every touch. We both wanted more I could feel it. I pushed my hips against his making him let out a deep purring moan stifling it in my neck. I started lifting his shirt just as the phone rang. I froze when I heard Charlies voice from downstairs answer the phone.

"Edward! What time is it?" I whispered feeling a spasm of panic taking over the lustful urges.

"Oh Alice is really going to get it now." He said with anger filling his still heavy breath. I looked at him confused just as Charlie knocked on the door.

"Edward are you up? Alice is on the phone." Charlie said in a load whisper clearly not sure if I was awake yet or not rapping his knuckles on the door quietly. I guess he thought that it may have been Edward using the bathroom just moments ago. Thank goodness he didn't try to open the door my face was burning hot enough without that on top of it. I was sure that it would ignite if he did. Edward licked his lips with a quite laugh and gave me a quick peek on the lips before answering.

"Yeah, I'm up" He said back trying not to laugh as he stood up straighting his clothes. Which I hadn't noticed were a pair of blue checkered cotton pajama pants and a plain white tee. Now my cheeks really did feel like they were on fire has I took in his full stature. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have my very own perfect male model looking at me with those deep golden eyes taking my breath away in awe of him.

I giggled when he turned just right and I saw his lower profile in the small light from my desk poking out against the checkered fabric. I'll never fully understand how someone with no heartbeat can get one of those, but hey you'll never hear me complaining. **( a/q/n: Get** **it? 'I'm up' lol!!)** I bit back the urge to pounce on him taking it out on my lip as I took in the way the fabric hung on his perfect backside just loosely enough to see the curve of his rounded apple shape as he strolled across the room looking for the phone.

"Edward?" My father said again knocking on the door a little loader than before. Edward shot me a look and I looked down pulling my quilt up around me and closed my eyes.

Edward unlocked the door without it's usual clicking sound and opened it enough so Charlie could see me sleeping still.

" Sorry I was looking for the hand held." He said softly following Charlie back down the stairs.

"I think I might have seen it in the laundry room. She's always forgetting it every where. She's not used to having a phone in her room which I'm sure you know since you're the one who gave it to her." I heard Charlie say. "I forgot to tell you last night. Billy called he said that Jacob is safe with some family. It's funny really I was just going to put in a missing persons report when he called me at the station."

"Oh that's good to hear. Bella will be relieved to hear that. I know she was worrying about him. She was a little to quite yesterday." Edward said. "Was she now?" I heard Charlie say in a hint of happiness. I could only guess that Edward gave a silent response because he didn't answer.

"Good morning Alice. Alice? UHH!! She hung up" He grumbled and I heard him slam down the phone. I jumped as Alice's tinkling laugh came from behind me. She hopped on my bed hugging me.

"He's going to kill me." She giggled.

"Alice you better not let him catch you here." I warned trying not to join in on the giggling fit she was having.

"He should thank me for interfering. If I didn't said virtue would be lost before it's due date." She said pulling her pixie face into a silly grin. "What can I say, I miss Jazz. I need something to do with my time while he's away and keeping Edward from getting what he wants makes me feel better knowing that I'll reap the rewards in the end." Alice added with an evil note to her laugh.

"SO don't freak out about this weekend I want to see my hubby!" She said brightly kissing me on the cheek before hopping out of my window. Just as I heard Charlie's voice echo up the stairs saying something about 'bait shop'

I gulped at the words mixed with what Alice just told me. Edward opened the door and shut it lightly closed behind him banging the back of his head into it in miner frustration.

"Alice was just here. I heard her singing _'This is the song that never ends'_ over and over again in her head. I hate that song. It's bad enough when someone else is thinking it never mind when it gets stuck in my own thoughts." He growled with a shudder.

I laughed behind my hand humming it under my breath. He jumped on me at once and started tickling me. "Edward...stop your gonna make me sick again." I snorted out between breaths of laughter.

He stopped at once and rolled off me letting me catch my breath. "Okay now that I can breath better. My hands stinging and my head hurts meaning I need a shower pronto." I sat up squeezing my temples with my good hand closing my eyes.

"But first what is all this 'bait shop' and 'don't freak out' stuff about? What are you not telling me?" I asked with a bit of alarm in my voice.

"Oh nothing really. Just fishing with Charlie this weekend that's all." He said offhandedly.

"Fishing?" I questioned back.

He nodded yes with a glitter in his eyes.

"Come now, love you need a shower we'll talk when you get out." He said in his velvet tone. Letting out a cool breath across my face before he moved in to kiss me once more. I inhaled his sweet scent letting it calm all my aches. I felt like I was floating when he lifted me up in his arms still kissing me softly. I love the way he could make me feel different things with each kiss of his lips.

He sat me down on the toilette set and reached into the shower turning it on. I held out my hand and let him take the bandage off. "It's healing nicely you'll be all better my the weekend for sure." Edward said kissing my fingertips with his icy lips. Causing my heart to start fluttering again.

"Will this be a shower for two?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"To tempting. Plus I have a few things to take care of while you're in here." He smirked kissing the pulse in my wrist. I pouted when he tore his smoldering gaze away from mine leaving me alone in the hot steam. I stepped into the shower letting it message my scalp easing the throbbing drum playing beneath it. I finished my shower and walked into my room wearing my towel around me. I nearly dropped it when I saw what Edward was doing.

"Edward" I gasped.

He had his back to me bent over a duffel bag stuffing my clothes in it. He turned to look at me and raised his brow with a pleasing smirk looking at my current chose of covering.

"I like it, now can I take it off?" He said with the heat building in his eyes, dropping the bag to the floor along with the shirt he had in his hands.

Before I could answer he had my back slammed into the bedroom door with my legs wrapped around his waist kissing me hard on the lips. I clung to the towel holding it up between us as my bare body was exposed to the soft cotton fabric of his checkered lower half. I could feel every inch of him through the thin fabric as he rocked his hips to mine kissing me even deeper. My breath was gone, my mind was overwhelmed with the fog._ What is he doing I have to stop this!! _my mind yelled. But my mouth only echoed his moans of pleasure. " Edward, Edward" I panted in his ear as he whispered my own back into my neck kissing it hungrily.

BANG!!

the door slammed somewhere from below.

"STOP!! STOP!!" Came Alice's alarmed voice from behind the door.

Edward growled in frustration stopping our lustful outburst. He placed his forehead to mine, both of us breathing heavily trying to collect ourselves.

"Edward! Bella! Please step away from the door!" Alice yelled sounding less panicked now that we had stopped.

Edward slid me down pushing our bodes apart a little. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He whispered over and over again into my hair. I rested my head against his heaving chest trying to calm my erratic heart. Letting my breathing slow also in it's pace. He stepped us back far enough from the door to allow Alice entrance. She opened the door with wide eyes.

"I didn't see it until we pulled up to the house. I thought it would be okay." Alice said meekly.

"Jasper, is he alright?" Edward said in a half angered, half saddened voice.

"He took off. Carlisle has gone after him. He will be okay." Alice answered with worry.

"I couldn't hear anything clearly it was all muffled." He replied looking down at me still quivering in his arms.

"Why does this keep happening?" I asked softly peering out from Edwards chest at Alice.

"Like I told you before, we don't really know the answer to that. You and Edward seem to be having a bizarre affect on everyone and everything. Jazz was fighting with me the whole way here. I stupidly told him that he had nothing to worry about. He was really jumpy and was gripping at his knees. I got scared when he started letting out gasps of moans when I had come out of my vision. Carlisle was holding him down in the seat. Jazz was in some kind of impassioned fit. I've never seen him like that before. That's when I rushed here to stop you. Edward you almost... you could have... have changed her now if I wasn't here in enough time yet again. I didn't realize that you wanted that so badly for it to be heighten by Jasper's powers." She stopped taking an unneeded breath. Looking out the window into the misty rain.

"That explains why I couldn't control my urges. I was already fighting with it. But it sickens me to think that I could want so badly now to end the life I value so much, just to please my own selfish needs. Yes, I want to change you, but not like this. Not when I'm not fully capable of stopping myself from hurting you. Alice I am truly sorry that we are turning your husband into an over charged lust hound." Edward said softly to me then spoke to his sister in the same tone.

Alice surprised me by letting out an outburst of laughter. "It's funny that you put it that way, Now I will really have to chain him up."

"UGH! Alice, please not again" Edward winced at the unwanted images floating through his mind.

"Sorry" She giggled "I couldn't help it. Your reaction is so worth it." She laughed again mimicking his disgusted face. "Anyways, Edward you need to leave and I will help Bella finish packing." She giggled with a bright smile dancing her way over to the radio.

Edward and I hadn't let go of each other yet since she entered the room. I didn't really want to let him go. Edward's voice stopped her in her actions.

"Um Alice, do you mind stepping out for a moment. I promise nothing will happen." Edward said sounding a bit awkward. Alice's body stiffened for a few seconds then went back to normal as she laughed shacking her head. "I've already seen it, but I will leave."

My faced flushed not knowing what she was talking about. She walked from the room still laughing shutting the door behind her. Edward released me bringing his hands to my wet hair kissing me softly on the lips. I let out the breath I was holding relaxing myself with it's release. He brought his eyes to mine searching them for unknown answers. " I don't want you to be overly embarrassed love, but I need to change. Do you mind closing your eyes for a moment."

"Why would I find that embarrassing?" I asked puzzled.

"It's not me changing exactly. It's got something to do with our little outburst of passion. Please don't make me elaborate." He sounded embarrassed himself.

"OH" I said remembering that I was in a towel still. My faced burned more when the realization hit me of what he was talking about. I could feel it still pressed against me in it's fullness. I let out a small shy giggle when he stepped away revealing to my eyes what I already knew was wrong with his pants. The checkered fabric clung to him molding his shape beneath it.

"Sorry" I said in a hushed voice still with a shy giggle.

"It's fine, love. Now close your eyes for me please." He sat me on the bed kissing my forehead.

I shut my eyes and covered them with my hand. I heard him slid off his pants and then I heard a zip of a zipper.

"Is it safe?" I asked making sure I could open my eyes.

"You can open them." He said into my ear sending chills down my neck. I opened my eyes watching him walk about the room taking clean socks from my dresser, then making his way over to my closet.

"When did you manage to store clothes here without my knowledge of it?" I inquired watching him pull a shirt out from my closet slipping it on.

"_I've_ had clothes here, you just never noticed in this mess you call a closet. When was the last time you cleaned in here?" He teased pretending that my clean closet was a mess.

"Hey now Mr., are you pointing out that I can be a neat freak some times with my cleaning or are you pointing out that I tend to miss the obvious?" I said smiling up at him as he bent down in front of me picking up his shoes.

He smiled my favorite smile with a laugh in his eyes. " Both"

I playfully growled at him pushing him away with my foot. He grabbed my out stretched leg sending goose bumps up it as he pressed his cold lips to my knee. "I'll be back soon, I have to get our supplies for our fishing trip."

"_OUR_ fishing trip!" I said in panic. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"When it comes to you, always." He said with a grin chuckling. "I thought we could spend some time away from here for a few days that's all. I thought you'd like the idea of spending some time with your father. Plus we_ do _have to make him think we are going to college after all. So why not take a tour of the A.U.(Alaska University) campus with him."

I sighed in defeat I knew there was no talking my way out of going now, even if I tried. Edward left leaving me to Alice and her teasing.

"I'm starting to think that maybe you two shouldn't be left alone together. You seem to get into trouble when ever you are." She giggled. " I swear Jasper's like in love with the both of you, maybe I should be jealous." Alice said, raising her eyebrows, letting out more giggles.

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry" I said placing my hiking boots near my other things that Alice had finished packing with in seconds after Edward left. Of course she took out half the things in there putting in the clothes she wanted me to wear first instead, but never the less it was done.

"Don't _be _sorry for anything Bella, if anything, he feels more sorry, believe me. I can't wait to be alone with him." she said with a impish grin on her pixie face.

"Alice, will he be able to at least go to the wedding?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Oh believe me when I'm done with him he'll be able to handle anything trust me, I've seen him there." She said with a wink.

"You're all set for your adventure. But before I go, promise that you and Edward will behave. I don't want Charlie to have a heartattack if he wakes up finding you two making out next to him." She let out a small tinkling outburst of laughter before composing her face into a serious one. "Promise me"

I felt the pink in my cheeks and shuddered at the thought of doing such things with my father sleeping only inches away.

"You don't have to worry Alice, I'd be the one having a heartattack believe me. If Edward so much as tries anything with Charlie right there. I almost did this morning when I heard him answer the phone from downstairs."

"My brother _is_ getting very brass with his affections lately. It's like he's becoming more human the closer you two get to your wedding night. While you on the other hand are starting to be more like a vampire." Alice said, slyly.

_She noticed!_ I have thought that myself, but I didn't think other people could see it has well.

I shuffled my feet on the floor not knowing how to respond.

" It's only natural for people who are getting married or are married to start acting or thinking like the other one and with you two already being so intuned to each other's every breath etc...etc..." She said, rolling her hand in the air leaving her sentence at that.

"Oh, by the way you will be happy to know I brought your truck back last night. It runs much better now." Alice said as we made our way down the stairs, her carrying all my things in her tiny arms.

"Charlies home. I need to leave before he comes in, have fun! Be safe, and try to keep your promise. I know Edward won't." She hugged me tightly kissing my check then vanished before my eyes, leaving me standing there with my arms out stretched in front of me with a blank look on my face just as Charlie walked in.

"Hi honey, I brought you a bagel. I hope you don't mind" He said, shacking the bag in his hand.

"Edward and his parents should be here any minute. Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked looking down at my packed bag.

"It's fine Dad" I said kissing him on the cheek taking the bagel bag out of his hand.

"There's one in there for Edward two. I didn't know what kind he preferred so I got him the same as you."

"That was nice of you, but he already ate poptarts this morning." I lied naming the first portable food I could think of.

"You know it's funny, I don't think I've ever seen that kid eat?" Charlie said, contemplating Edwards odd behavior whenever food was to be severed at our house while he was here.

Thank heavens Edward arrived just at that moment with Carlisle and Esme at his heels. How were they going to fake all these human things like eating and sleeping for the whole weekend without the trained eye of the Chief of Police not noticing them acting out of place.

"Ahhh... Carlisle, Esme, good morning. Ready for the long car ride, I hope" Charlie said with a bright smile. "It's a shame that Alice and Jasper won't beable to join us after all. I was really hoping to get to know Jasper better since Alice always talks so fondly of him." I could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. That I knew was because of Alice.

"Good morning to the both of you. We're all set to go. All we need now is to pack up your things and well be good to go." Carlisle spoke with a smile that filled his eyes turning to look at me. "Did you have a nice time yesterday, Bella?" He asked.

"I had the best time. I am very happy to say that I will never eat snails again." I said with a laugh under my breath at the double meaning behind my words.

Esme walked to my side and hugged me to her with one arm around my shoulders. "Your rings are absolutely beautiful. Alice is going to drop yours off at the jewelry store for Edward. It should be ready to pick up by the end of the weekend." She said giving me her warm smile.

"You got rings yesterday?" Charlie asked looking at Edward.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something, please forgive me. Oh and would it be alright if we made a little side trip on our way home to pick up Bella's in Port Angeles?" Edward asked in his calm sweet voice.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you found rings so quickly. It took Renee forever to decided which ones she liked." he said looking off into space, picturing that time in his mind.

Edward smiled with an amused look in his eyes. I could only image the images of my hair brained mother changing her mind every two seconds on what rings they would get.

"Luckily Bella picked the first rings we were shown." Edward said beaming down at me.

"What can I say, I'm easy to please" I said with a passive tone, with a grin spreading across my face.

I felt bad for him to have to spend the weekend stuck with two couples. I hoped that he would someday meet someone after I passed in my mortal life so he wouldn't be alone. I knew that it was going to kill him severally inside dealing with the fact that his only daughter was dead, never knowing that I still walked the earth with a new kind of life force inside of me. My mother at least had Phil to lean on to help deal with her grief, but this is the sacrifice I have decided to make. I always felt like I never belonged in their world even before I knew that the other ones were real. Carlisle assured me that their pain would mend with time and so would my guilt for putting the people who gave me life through my own mortal love suicide.

Edward had suggested when I told him my sorrows one night, that maybe we should try to get Charlie to ask out the woman that works over at the local donut shop on a date. After all he goes there daily just to see her anyways, though he'd never admit it verbally. Edward said that the lady has showed thoughts of wanting a relationship with Charlie, but she wasn't sure on how he felt in return. He said that Charlie was scared to jump back into the dating world again, since he still held a candle for my mother.

I decided at once that we should give him a little push to make a move. Using Jasper to calm his nerves enough so he would have confidence in himself, but those plans have been put on stand by for the time being. Seeing as Jasper has enough to deal with at the moment.

"Bella, do you want me to grab you a drink so you can eat?" Edwards voice came softly to my ear, pulling me from my thoughts.

"hmmm... yeah orange juice will be fine." I said shrugging my shoulders. He kissed my temple and disappeared. Leaving a very awkward feeling with his absents. I felt funny standing there in the entrance way seeing Carlisle and Esme standing in my fathers little house. It just didn't feel right to me.

Edward reentered the hall handing me my drink and picked up my duffel bag leading us all out of the house.

The car ride was an eventful one to say the least with Edward being stuck sitting in the back set of Emmett's jeep. Which Carlisle had borrowed and was driving at human speed because Charlie was sitting in the passenger seat. Edward scowled the whole way there. He hated that he wasn't allowed to drive, let alone the slow speed factor he would be forced to take if he did. Hence the reason, someone else was driving who could stay under the speed limit. Making him even more mad. I slept most of the way in between Edward and Esme curled up under a fleece blanket with my head resting against Edwards cold chest. He kept his arm securely around me holding me tight to his body, feinting sleep every so often when he got to bored.

I was relieved when I found out that Carlisle and Esme were tagging along, even if they were only coming encase I did happen to brake something on this ridiculous trip. I was scared to death of why anyone would want me, of all people, to yield a long pole with a hook on the end. Never mind the fact that we would be walking in a rocky, muddy, rushing river that is filled of way to many possibilities for me to hurt not only myself, but someone else as well. _Why did Edward_ _have to insist that it was a good idea to take Charlie and I on a fishing trip to Alaska for the weekend?_ W_hen he knew very well how much I hated fishing when I was a kid._ I whined to the only person I could, myself.

When we finally made it to our destination, Edward and I were both in grumpy moods.

"Why the long face's? This was after all your idea Edward." Carlisle teased as he and Edward set up the two roomed tent. I was to bunk with Esme on one side, while Charlie took the other to himself, leaving a very mad Edward in the middle of the two with Carlisle.

"Why can't I be allowed to sleep in the same sleeping bag as my soon to be wife?" He said with a huff

"So what if we're camping. Haven't I've been sleeping in the same bed with his knowledge of it for what like a week and a half now with you." Edward grumbled out of earshot of Charlie. Carlisle let out a small laugh from the inside of the tent. Edward glared darkly at the tents liner where the laughter of Carlisle was emitting from.

"Since when do you sleep?" I said, pushing his buttons of aggravation just a little farther. With laughter playing at my words.

"UHHH you know very well what I mean." He half growled with a sigh.

I couldn't take it anymore it was to much, I starting laughing uncontrollably at the frustrated look on his face.

"You think this is funny?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his velvet voice. I nodded, covering my mouth to hide my continued snickering. He arched his eyebrow at me with an evil grin on his face.

Oh crow, now I've gone and done it , I was in trouble now. "EKKKK " I screamed as he bolted forward at me, catching me around the waist. He lifted me up throwing me over his shoulder and ran at human speed towards the water.

"You wouldn't?" I screamed with wide eyes struggling to get out of his strong grip, but it was two late. He crashed into the water bringing me down with him. The water wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, it felt refreshing actually. A splash war broke out as we laughed harder and harder with each swat of water we sent each others way.

"How's the water?' I heard Charlie call out, laughing with everyone else still on dry ground. But I didn't answer, Edward had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me under the water with him. He crushed his lips to mine just as our heads left the surface. It was an odd thing, kissing under water. I started hurting for breath with in seconds of our kiss. Edward grabbed my face in his hand, squeezing my lips so they were parted just enough before his sweet breath filled my own lungs refilling me of my oxygen. It made me dizzy holding in his breath. We broke the surface seconds after, forcing me to release it. I held on to him gasping in the pine scented air of our surroundings.

"Edward, warn me next time you decide to do that. I barley got a chance to hold my breath and I got water up my nose." I said quietly, rubbing my nose.

He gave me his crooked smile with a chuckle "You liked it."

"That's not the point"

"Then what is?" He challenged. I didn't have an answer to that and he knew it. "That's what I thought." He said in triumph kissing me lightly on the lips. I felt my cheeks go scarlet when I noticed Charlie still watching us from the shore as Edward held me in his arms still spinning us slowly in place.

"He's really happy for us. He keeps thinking that he must have done something right by you." Edward said in answer to my eye direction.

"Yeah he did." I said softly bringing my eyes back to Edward.

"Do you want to go in?" Edward murmured against my cheek.

"Not yet" I said right before I pushed his head under the water making him release me out of his surprise. I swam away from him as fast as I could, but he didn't come right back up._ OH NO! __WHERE_ _DID HE GO!_ I shrieked to myself in panic. I screamed when I felt two arms wrap around my waist lifting me up into the air and throwing me back into the water over their owners shoulders.

I came back up from the water and shot him a playful scowl "Now I'm ready to go in" I said splashing him again with my legs as I swam back to shore. Edward swan along side me keeping in time with my slow strokes. We hadn't really gone that far out into the water really, since I could still touch the bottom with my tip toes at least. The river was only a mile from where this small lake gave birth to it.

I felt like I weighted a 100 pounds heavier with the water that had seeped into my clothes causing me to trip over my pant legs as I walked to the tent to change. Edward laughed at ever stumble from behind me following me to the tent.

I unzipped the opening and walked inside kicking off my soggy shoes back out into the outside of the tent. "Hey watch where your kicking those things" Edwards voice said with a throaty chuckle as he stepped into the tent already not wearing his shoes. He turned and zipped back up the tent's opening closing us in.

"Where's the bag with the towels?" I asked looking around.

"Here" He said handing me one from the bag near the side of the front of the tent.

"Thanks"

"Um Edward, I hope you are not thinking of staying in here and changing with me because I refuse to get fully undressed in front of you before our wedding night" I whispered so low that I was sure he could only hear me.

He raised his brow flashing a _"wanna bet"_ smile nodding his head yes.

"I don't think so! Charlies outside remember! And I'm not letting him think that we have already gone all the way before our wedding! Plus I promised Alice I wouldn't do anything that would give my father a heartattack! You being fully naked in front of my eyes wont help me keep both those promises!" I hissed softly at him.

"How is this any different then the bathtub?" He questioned with the impish look still on his face.

"That wasn't the same, yes we were naked in the tub, but we didn't see anything fully! You're lucky you got to see what you saw!" I whispered back annoyed.

"Lets see how far I can push my luck this time then." He whispered into my ear letting out a cold breath that only made my wet body shudder more. My pulse sped up as soon as he touched me. His scent fogged over my mind as his lips trailed down my neck to my now bare collarbone. Some how he managed to take my shirt off, leaving me only standing there in my bra. I stopped him when his lips found mine and I felt his hands slid up my back to the clasp.

"Sorry love of mine, but your luck has just run out." I said against his lips pulling his hands to the front of me.

He groaned in disappointment and pulled away keeping his eyes closed. I turned my back to him and pulled on my wet shirt again. "Okay you can open them." I said turning back to face him, only to find him fighting a laugh.

"What's with you?" I whispered.

"Charlie" He said letting out a small giggle.

"He keeps looking at the tent waiting for one of us to leave it still wet." He shook his head rolling his eyes. "Play along" He whispered.

"Huh?" I said crinkling my brow.

"Just do it." He said annoyed.

"Okay" I mouthed back unsure of what he was up to.

"Do you want me to get my sweatshirt it's in the car since we've looked through all of the bags and your spare is M.I.A." He said loud enough so Charlie could hear. I guessed that Charlie must be right out side the tent. I knelt down pretending to go through the bag next to me making sure that I made nose doing it.

"Ugh! Yeah I'm gonna have to. So go get yours since I seemed to have forgotten mine." I said in a fake irradiated voice.

"Put on some dry clothes and I'll be right back." He said while unzipping the tent and stepping outside.

"What's the matter she forget something?" Charlie asked from right outside of the tent.

"I'm going to look in the car for her sweatshirt, but if it's not there then I have mine." Edward said in his smooth voice. I felt relieved when I heard two sets of feet walking away from the tent. I quickly dressed and put on my hiking boots because they were the only other option I brought with me. I came out of the tent just as Edward was just opening his mouth to speak to me.

"Well that was fast." He said with surprise.

"I learned it from watching you." I teased pushing him out of my way grabbing the sweatshirt out of his hand. He sighed and went to change. I walked over to Esme and sat down in the lawn chair beside her pulling on Edwards hoodie. It smelled so good I couldn't help but sniff the sleeve.

"Will I smell this good?" I asked Esme who was watching me with a loving laugh playing on her face.

"Bella, honey with the way you smell already, your going to smell a hundred times better then all of us put together." She let out her soft light laugh, rubbing a hand on my back.

"That means I get to dazzle people without even trying, right" I asked smiling up at her.

"Oh your going to be a dangerous one I bet" She brushed my fly away hair out of my face kissing me lightly on the side of my head pulling me into a hug. We sat there quite for a few minutes just watching the dancing flames move to it's own crackling music.

I started getting uneasy in the long silence so I said the first thing that came to my mind to break it.

"Thank you so much for coming with us Esme. I have to say I'm surprised that Carlisle actually took time out of work this week."

"Why wouldn't he? We've got a lot of preparations to take care of for before and after your wedding. He actually is going in this week he took two weeks off_ after _the weeding. He used his saved up sick time for this weekend seeing as he never has a need to use it in the first place." She said laughing in her quite manner.

"You two talking about me?" Carlisle asked, kissing his wife on the cheek shooting a smile at me.

He placed the pile of wood he had in his arms next to the rest of the gathered wood already on the ground near the fire pit.

Their loving gesture made me realize Edwards long absence. I looked to the tent, then swept my eyes around the camp site not seeing him anywhere.

"Where's Edward? Is he still in the tent?" I asked, standing up with a hint of worry in my voice.

"I don't know" Carlisle said scanning the area two.

I walked over to the tent and saw that his shoes were gone as well. _Where had he gone to?_ I questioned nervously to myself.

"Edward are you still in here?" I asked already knowing the answer before I unzipped the tent and stepped inside. I found a note folded on top of my sleeping bag. I walked over to it like it was the plague. I felt that hole prickle in my heart as I unfolded it with shaking hands. His elegant script wrote out tree words:

_Stay in camp_

Panic whipped through my body and I felt like I was going to be sick. '_What does this mean? Whats_ _going on?_ ' Were just some of the thoughts flying in and out of my head. Esme entered the tent having heard my heart rate jump in it's pass.

"What is it Bella?" She asked but I couldn't speak, I just held the note up instead. She took it from me and read it fast, her face went into alarm.

"Why do you have to stay in the camp?" She questioned knowing there was no answer I could give.

"Where's the phone?" I asked with a surprisingly more calm tone then what I was feeling inside. She pulled the cell from her pocket and it rang in her hand, she didn't even need to look at the number to know who it was. I grabbed the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked tentatively.

"Bella, relax a little will you. He's just being over protective as usual." I could tell that she was lying I gritted my teeth, inhaling a deep breath. " Alice what did you see, don't lie to me" My voice shook with anger filling my face.

"That's the thing, I didn't _see_ anything." She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Jacob" I asked feeling the pain in my heart tighten with his name. I closed my eyes trying to get it to go away.

"I don't know Bella, that's why Edward has gone to scan the woods he said he didn't hear anything."

My eyes shot open with realization of who was in the woods yet again. "It's...it's Paul" I swallowed hard taking calming breaths. "In the meadow Edward couldn't hear his thoughts he...he had blocked him out. Why would he be here of all places?"

"Again can't help you ther..." the phone went silent then I heard it hit the floor. "Alice...ALICE!! I screamed into the phone not caring if Charlie heard me or not.

"Bella, she's having a vision." Came Jasper's relaxed voice from the other line.

"Jazz give me back the phone" Alice's voice pipped back up from off to the side.

"Bye Bella, Oh and sorry for earlier" Jasper said before handing the phone back to Alice before I could forgive him.

"I just saw Edward he didn't find him. He's running back now, in fact he should be in the tent in like two seconds" at her words the back window opened and Edward stepped inside with a grim angry scowl on his face.

"Is everything alright in here?" Charlie asked sticking his head in to see why I was yelling Alice's name.

"Yeah Dad, it was Alice she wants to get a 10 layered cake and what you heard was me screaming to stop her rambling." I lied. I was getting so used to lying that it felt natural coming out now. He took my lie with no questions with a laugh. "Well the fire's started so you ready to grace us with your cooking skills." He asked with a bright smile. I forced one back making my voice has happy as it could be at the moment. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him with me back outside to the fire.

"Edward did you fall asleep or something you were missing for a while?" Charlie asked glancing over his shoulder at us.

"Yeah" He said with a grin.

Charlie sat back down near the fire picking up the conversation he and Carlisle had been having before My yelling. I walked over to the cooler and found... what else fish!

"So how are you planning to fake eating this time?" I asked in a hushed voice with a little laugh.

"The fire looks like a good target. But we have to talk first." He said pulling me into a hug so he could talk into my ear.

"I assume you have already figured out that the mutt Paul was in the area close enough for Alice to lose site of us." He said with a low growl.

"I was only sitting with Esme. Hey, wait... didn't Alice only lose site of me after I jumped off the cliff and..." I paused not wanting to say his name.

"Jacob" Edward added for me.

"Yeah him, saved me when he pulled me out of the water. I thought that it was because he was close enough to touch or at least just being in the same house as him that made me disappear." I said replaying all the times that Alice's visions went blank.

"That's not quite true, it happens when there close enough to see you at least. And Ware wolves can see from pretty far away, but not as far as me, of course. He wasn't that far away though. His scent puts him standing just about there along the tree line." He said pointing with his chin. I looked over in that direction seeing nothing but darkness.

"He was 50 yards away back this time going from the edge of the woods. At the meadow he was only about 20 yards when I smelt him."

"So do you think he'll come back?" I asked feeling that scared feeling again for some reason.

Why was this scaring me so much. I Knew Paul, granted he had a temper, but I still considered him one of my friends. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Um... if you two love birds are done over there I would like to eat some time tonight." Charlies voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I kissed Edward on the chin then bent back down digging out the things I needed. Esme had rejoined the fire by then and the three parents were talking about everything that had to do with raising kids and any other boring thing you could think of all through dinner. I tried my best not to laugh when Edward had whipped a peace of fish meaning for it to hit the fire, but instead it flew past Charlies head instead just missing it. Charlie had ducked down saying something about _'stupid bats' _waving his hands over his head. Edward hid his laugh with a make believe cough.

I vaguely remember when I fell asleep curled up in Edwards lap all I heard was ' I love you' whispered into my ear. I hoped I wouldn't say to many embarrassing things in my sleep tonight. I had made Edward promise me to wake me up if I started talking.

_"I love Alice, now go away" Edward said hurtfully turning away from me. I sobbed falling to my knees_ _holding on to him. "Don't go please, you love me! Whats wrong with you!?". "Bella, it is me who loves you I will marry you if he wont" Jasper said pulling me away from my grip on Edward. "No I love her" said another voice I looked and saw Paul standing there with a very confused Alice. "Alice Whats going on!" I cried. "You traitor you stole the one I love!" She hissed. "What Alice I didn't steal anything!" I said breaking from Jasper's grasp. "Alice I'm the one for you" Edward said again. __"Edward you love Bella" She said running to Jasper. "and Jasper you love me!", "But I love her two" came a husky voice from the trees. "Jacob" I said in a gasp. "Bella why do they all love you accept for the one who should?" Alice asked now standing by my side looking at all the men advancing on us. I felt hot arms close around my waist (_Something was wrong the arms felt to real to be just in my dream.) _"I want to know what it really feels like to kiss you" Paul whispered against my neck._ (I swear I can actually feel his hot breath on my neck.)

**(a/n: my little nod to ' A Mid Summers Nights Dream')**

My body twisted to get away. I heard a deep throaty laugh in my ear. "You can't get away, I wont let you" Paul said in a menacing low voice. My eyes shot open in panic I was no longer dreaming Paul was here and he was real. I went to scream for Edward, but he pressed his burning hand over my mouth before I could make a sound. '_Where was every one?' _My mind screamed! I heard laughter echoing from outside, they were still outside by the fire. Paul slide his free hand along my body grabbing at my chest. I screamed Edwards name as loud as I could from beneath Paul's strong hold on my mouth. A loud roar broke out from the outside camp site and Edward ripped through the tent throwing Paul back out of it. I laid there to scared to move. My eye's were wide with fear. I heard Edwards deep growls bouncing off the water and I could see their shadows from the light of the fire. Edward was the closest form I could see in his crouched protective position rocking from one side to another, anticipating the moves of his enemy.

"Bella, come with me to the car now quick!" Esme said coming through the open back window from which Paul had snaked his way in. I didn't even jump at her sudden appearance, I was already in to big of shock to scream. She picked me up in her cold arms before I could fathom the movement, I was in the jeep.

"Stay here I'm going to help Edward." She said hurriedly to me.

"Wait! What about Charlie?" I managed to get out through my fright.

"He's safe. Him and Carlisle are down at the fishing grounds doing some night fishing. I must go." She said with a warm smile stroking my cheek with her hand.

I heard Edwards growls of anger ripping through the nights calm air as a howl of a wolf answered back. I screamed when I saw two huge figures fly past the jeeps window. I had to stop this before someone got killed. What Paul did was wrong but he didn't deserve to die. My mind was racing I through open the door and jump out slamming right into a hot burning bare chest.

"Bella it is safer in the jeep." Said a deep voice I knew.

"Quil" I said with a shacking voice.

"Don't worry Sam and Embry will handle Paul." He assured pushing me back into the seat.

"But Edward he's... he's" I stuttered, my heart racing a mile a minute.

"Edward heard us coming and was keeping him at bay until we got here." Quil said rather calmly.

"Why are you here in Alaska of all places? Did you follow us here?" I snapped at him letting out my emotions of rage and fear on him.

"The same as you." He shrugged looking over to the now arguing voice's flowing from the camp site a head." We got here yesterday. Our camp site is a few miles from here. Paul happened to stumbled upon your camp site earlier when he and I were out playing around. Sam had ordered him away at once when he got wind of Paul's thoughts. That's when Edward caught on to him. Sam and I met Paul half way through the woods and I took Paul back to our camp leaving Sam alone with Edward. Sam took me aside and said that Paul apparently can't be trusted to keep the peace. It's my fault all of this tonight. I was supposed to be watching him. I left him alone for only two minutes, Bella." Quil looked down in guilt at his feet.

"Quil it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself for that monsters actions. Why did you leave him alone?" I asked feeling slightly better.

"I got hungry" He said meekly kicking the dirt around with his foot.

"Figures" I said in a sigh.

"Is it safe to return to the site yet?" I asked trying to see around the branches of trees blocking my view.

"Yeah, come on" Quil said helping me out of the jeep. His burning touch made my thoughts go quickly to Jacob. " Quil, was Jacobs thoughts really that bad?" I asked before we starting walking back.

"Oh geez Bella, they were so vivid that it was almost like we had been the ones kissing you ourselves." He said not looking at me. I felt the heated pink hit my cheeks at his words.

"I'm so sorry. I seem to be having that affect on a lot of people lately." I said ashamed of myself.

We made it back to the main part of the camp site to find Sam and Edward yelling at Paul while Embry held him back. The very site of Paul now made my skin crawl. I looked away from him and saw what I was looking for.

WACK!!

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN!! IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!" I screamed down at him, dropping the sledge hammer to the ground.

Which Edward had used when we got here to pound in the tents stacks. I walked away from Paul's bleeding face looking up at me with shock in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around Edwards waist shacking from head to foot with anger.

"I see you've learned from the last time." He chuckled softly in my ear. I couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from my lips.

"Now Sam we have an understanding, he is to be banished from La Push once he has faced the elders."

Edward said looking to Sam.

"Yes, that is so. We will send word when he has faced his judgment and has been sent away." Sam said looking in disgust down at Paul. He shook his head in disappointment and brought his eyes to me

"Bella again, please accept our deepest apologies. First Jacob now this...( sigh)...what is this world coming to." He said running his hand through his black hair.

"Lets leave here before Chief Swan returns. We don't need any trouble with him on top of all this." Sam ordered the other members of the pack.

They helped Paul to his feet and pushed him towards the woods.

"Bella I'm sorry please, please forgive me." Paul begged taking a step towards me.

"I say! How dare you have the nerve to speak to her after what you've done!!" Esme said in a growled hiss from my side.

Paul took another step forward ignoring Esme's words.

"IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, PUP!!" Edward growled at him. Paul hung his head as Quil pushed him onward.

"See ya Bella" Quil said giving me a smile.

"See you" I said, returning his smile.

They disappeared into the dark tree lines just as the flash lights of Carlisle and Charlie came around the bend of the lake.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!" Charlie and Carlisle voices chorused together.

"It was awful there was this huge bear that attacked the tent and tore apart the rest of the camp. Luckily no one was here at the time. Bella woke up wanting marshmallows so we decided to walk down to the camp grounds store and saw it walking away when we got back." Esme said in her calm sweet voice.

"The stores closed at this time." Charlie said bending down to pick up the contents of the knocked over cooler.

"Yeah we noticed that when we got there." I said.

"Well how about we clean this mess up and get some sleep" Carlisle suggested while up-righting the chairs.

"Ummm... well, that's gonna be hard to do." Edward said looking over at the torn tent.

"Why is that?" Charlie asked.

"Because the tent has a huge gash through it." I answered sheepishly biting my lip.

"I hope we can get a hotel this late at night" Charlie said inspecting the damage.

We packed up are belongings and hopped back into the jeep in search for the first hotel we could find.

Sadly the only one we could find with vacancy was a shamble of a place on the inside. The wall paper was peeling off the walls and the black and white TV had a medal clothes hanger for an antenna on top of it. But at that point no one cared. We used our sleeping bags to sleep in and I was glad that I got to at least share mine with Edward instead of with Esme having to sleep next to me.

The next morning I wake up to find Edwards bright smile looking at me "Good Morning sunshine, are you ready for some fishing!"

"GO AWAY" I groaned rolling over. "Come on it will be fun. You don't have to do anything. You can just sit on a rock and read or something." He said pulling my shoulder so I was looking at him again.

"What time is it like 4am or something" I yawned.

"Yup, the best time for fishing. Charlies not up yet. We 're gonna let him sleep a little longer so we can tell him we already ate. Here got you a muffin an some O.J." He said shacking the bag in his hand like my father did the previous morning.

"I need a shower" I said feeling my hair sticking out everywhere.

"Not in that shower your not! I'm dead and I'm afraid to catch something from in there." He said with a shudder.

"Okay then hair on top of head it is." I said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Edward"

"Yes, love"

"I was just wondering about yesterday." I sighed looking away from his golden gaze.

"What about it?" He asked pulling my chin up so we were eye to eye again.

"What was with you being all Mr. Touchy feely?" I asked feeling the red of my embarrassment paint my cheeks.

"Of all the things for you to wonder about that happened yesterday, you wonder about my attraction to you." He said rolling his eyes with a low chuckle.

"I don't know. You...we.. _have _been more sexual with each other ever since I finally fully agreed to marry you. We never needed that before, that's all." I said shyly.

"Bella, we also have grown up as a couple, so to speak. We have just come to a different stage in our relationship that's all, a more adult one." He said softly, cupping my face in his hands searching my eyes.

I inhaled his sweet scent knowing what he said was true.

The rest of the trip went by pretty quickly. I only fell once slipping on a rock which caused Edward to have to jump in to save me from myself. I caught a fish all by myself, after Edward nagged me for a half hour to just pick up a pole and get it over with already. The tour of the campus was fun. Edward and I had sneaked off from the group to go take a _'real tour of campus'_, has he put it, sitting in on a summer Advanced English lite class. I had no clue what they were talking about the whole time. But Edward did answer a few questions with no notice from the Professor that we weren't even apart of his class. Over all, I'd say that this trip was a strange, horrifying, fun one. One, I can surely say, I will never forget.

* * *

**I know, before anyone says anything it's a little all over the place and I spelled some things wrong, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this out a.s.a.p. I most likely am going to revise this some where along the line when I get more time. Seeing as this chapter turned in a different direction then what I originally wanted it to take. All I have to say for that is, Dame! characters can't keep their thoughts to themselves on how they think things should happen!! lol!! I know I may sound a bit crazy, but hey I've said it before, it happens to the best of us even Stephenie herself. I really don't know when I'm going to get a hit of inspiration again to write out another chapter for this so quickly. It's going to take me longer to update the deeper I get into the story so please bare with me!! PLEASE R&R and let me know what you truly think of this!! Thanks again and happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 7: Surprises

I'm BACKKKKK!! I know, I know it has taken me forever to update and I am truely sorry. Halloween is a very busy time for my job! I'm so happy to say that I reached 100 reviews on that day, but it was bittersweet, I am sad to report that I had to put my older dog to sleep on that same day, Halloween will never be the same. Anyway enough sad talk, Thank you all so much for your reviews & for your adds in the fav/alert/fav.auther!!! That is for everone (and the rest as well) who I was not able to send a reply to and yes I personaly reply to every review I get if I can! I am warning you now that you are all going to be shocked at this chapter because I have done the unthinkable!!!!!

on another note:

I want to say thank you to my new editor GOLDSPARKLER who has took up both my storys( so no more complaints from the peanut gallery lol!!) this story will take a lot longer to go back and fix it all so be patient with her please. and with that on with the story!!!

and oh yes I keep forgetting this disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER:7

**Surprises **

It was now Thursday. Exactly two days before the wedding. Charlie and Edward had left the house over an hour ago early this morning to go to the airport in Seattle to pick up my mother from her flight from Jacksonville, letting me sleep. However, I couldn't fall back asleep, much to my dismay, after Edward had left. I didn't want to let him go, he had to pry my arms off of him so he could leave. Charlie didn't know that Edward was there last night so Edward had to go retrieve his car before making his appearance at our door step this morning. I snuggled into the cold sheets where his body had been laying letting his sweet lingering scent keep me at bay until he returned. I hadn't noticed that my eyes had closed again when two cold arms wrapped back around me waking me a few hours later.

" Sleep well my angel?" Edward whispered softly brushing my hair back away from my face.

" Not really" I sighed.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Edward said with a pouted lip caressing my cheek with his fingertips.

" You should be. Now where's my good morning kiss?" I demanded locking my arms around him in a hug.

Edward chuckled lightly lifting my chin to his and kissed me softly on the lips." I love you"

" I know" I said smiling with a blush warm on my cheeks.

" You two are so cute together." Said a light breezy voice from the doorway.

" Mom!" I squealed jumping from my bed and tripping on the small rug next to it. Edward's arms automatically caught me in a flash before I could hit the floor.

" I see somethings haven't changed and Edward those are some reflexes you've got there" Renee laughed.

" Now I know that you two are made for each other."

Edward's eyes sparkled at her words as he stood me up right on my feet with his crooked smile in place.

" If it wasn't for him Mom, I would have made a lot more visits to the hospital since I moved here."

I said walking slowly over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

" His guardian angel looks don't lie." Renee mused looking over my shoulder at Edward who I knew was beaming at her words.

" Nope they don't" I said following her gaze.

" Okay, well now that we have established all that, someone needs to get ready for all the things my sister has in store for her today" Edward said picking up my bag of bathroom things with a embarrassed

tone in his voice. I groaned and nodded my head releasing my hold on my mother.

" I'll make you breakfast since it's the last time I'll get the chance to" Renee stated. Little did she know how true those words were. _'That seems to be happening a lot lately'_ I thought to myself thinking back to the owner of the jewelry store's words and the hidden truths that lay beneath them.

'_I must say, that I've seen a lot of couples and I can tell that you two are going to be together forever."_ she had said. The _'together forever' _part brought a smile to my face on remembering words. I quickly brought my mind back to my mother's question and answered her with the bright smile still in place.

" Pancakes, chocolate chip, please!" I ordered kissing her on the cheek.

She saluted then turned walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

" I didn't know she liked me so much" Edward said in my ear making goose bumps spring up along my neck from his cool breath.

" How could she not" I giggled turning to face him.

He shot me a grin and brushed his lips against my own. I sighed in contentment taking my bathroom bag from his hand.

" I'll see you downstairs" he said rolling his eyes with a small laugh. I nuzzled my nose against his and went into the bathroom.

I took my shower and got dressed. I wasn't surprised when I walked into the kitchen and found Edward and my mother talking animatedly sitting at the table. I felt bad for Edward who had to pretend to eat yet again. By the look on his face I would have to guess that my mother hadn't taken no for an answer as he placed another bite into his mouth. He gave me a quick wink when my mother turned her head to look at me and I saw him spit the food into his napkin which he throw out with such a quick movement no one would have known otherwise.

" Your pancakes are in the mic." Renee said cheerily nodding towards the microwave.

" Thanks Mom" I replied taking the food from it's hiding place.

" Your father got called into work- as usual his work is more important." She said with a slightly bitter edge to her voice." I see _that_ still hasn't changed much either" Renee added after a sip of her coffee.

Edward cleared his throat diverting the conversation away from that which was about to erupt from my mother. " The pancakes are wonderful, but I'm sorry to say that I really have to start packing things up in the truck." he said happy to have any reason to stop having to pretend to eat.

Today not only marked the arrival of my mother, but the day I was moving all the boxes I had packed, and then some, to the Cullen household. I was only keeping a few things here so I could stay here until the wedding. My mother had shipped down the few things that I had wanted from my childhood days with her a few days ago. Edward, against my wishes, found the need to make copies of all the pictures my mother or father ever took of me growing up. Apparently he had talked to my mother without my knowledge to have her send down all her pictures before she had even got here. I knew that he only did it because he wanted me to have things with memories attached to them so I would never forget who I am or where I came from. But also I knew that he loved the pictures of me growing up more so than I did.

At this moment I never felt more happy about moving forward with my plans to becoming a vampire. All the problems had been smoothed out regarding my change and nothing was now standing in the way. Shortly after we had got home from our little fishing adventure, the Cullen's were called upon to attend a meeting with the Quileute elders and the pack.

Paul had been banished from La Push and Forks for going against direct orders and possibly endangering to the treaty. Carlisle also explained the reasons for having to change me which and I was shocked when they agreed that under the circumstances they would not take it has a break in the treaty. Billy was the only one initially against it, of course he was thinking of Charlie, but he gave in after he heard what would happen to me if I wasn't changed into a vampire by Edward. He said _'Even though I do not agree or like what you have to become, it is better to know that you are at least still walking this earth one way or another. That thought alone is comforting enough. I shudder to think of the horrible things that would happen to you otherwise.'_

It was the first time I had seen Billy since the day I ended my friendship with Jacob. It was a heartbreaking thing to have to go back to the place where everything screamed Jacob to me. I did not cry with my grief, though my insides were cringing. When we left the reservation Edward left me with my thoughts for the the rest of the day until he couldn't take my quiet state any longer. He started teasing me about all the things Alice had planned for me and wouldn't tell me what they were, no matter how much I protested that I had a right to know. _' I know something you don't know and your not going to like it' _he had sung over and over again in a childlike manner, that only made me mad causing him to laugh and push my buttons more. Finally, his teasing forced my thoughts away from all my pains of the past, bringing them to my bright happy future with Edward. I couldn't help but be filled with the excitement that all the last minute craziness of the wedding planning was giving me.

This was it! In a few days time I was actually going to become one with Edward in mind, body and soul. I was going to take the leap of love into eternity to join the man that was my very being and his family, which have become my family in so many ways already. That thought alone made saying my silent goodbyes to my mother, who was now sitting beside me in my rusty old Chevy, at least a little easier. Edward was following us in the Volvo keeping at a legal speed behind us. I could see his disgruntled expression in my rear view mirror and I had to fight not to bursting out laughing.

When we turned on the hidden drive my mother was amazed that after all the years she lived in this area she never once noticed this driveway. It wasn't soon though, that the amazement turned into one of complete shock, once we broke through the thicket of tree's has the Cullen's old mansion came into view.

" He lives here!" she explained with a dropped jaw.

" That he does Mom and now, so will I" I laughed back at her hopping from the truck.

" I guess I can stop my worrying then about you not being taken care of." Renee said taking in her surroundings.

" They're here!" I heard Alice's voice yell from the doorway of the house before she came barreling down the stairs to wrap my mother in a smothering hug.

" Alice honey how lovely to see you again" Renee said taken aback by the pixie- like girl's actions.

" It's so nice to see you too!" Alice replied finally releasing my mother from her grasp.

" Now where is this dress I've heard so much about?" Renee asked with a twinkle in her eye.

" Right this way" Alice said grabbing my hand and my mothers in the process.

" Alice, send Emmett out to help me with these boxes" Edward yelled after us.

" Emmett, boxes!" Alice yelled the moment we were in the entrance hall, not waiting for a response before pulling us up the stairs.

" I could have done that!" I heard Edward yell back from the yard.

Alice threw her head back letting out her silvery laugh as she opened the door to her room.

" Renee, I would like you to meet my mother Esme. Esme, Renee," Alice introduced, with her laugh subsiding as she walked off into her huge walk in closet.

" It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella has told us all so much about you" Esme said giving her a warm smile.

" Likewise" Renee answered back pulling Esme into a half hug.

It was an odd thing seeing my mother and my future mother-in-law, who will become my mother figure for decades to come, interacting together like this. I stood there quietly letting them get acquainted until Alice came back into the room holding the bag that was concealing my wedding dress.

" Now, I won't let Bella put it on until the day of the wedding so I hope seeing it like this will do" Alice said placing the dress bag on a hook and unzipping it. I watched as my mother's face lit up with tears of joy building up in her eyes.

" It's beautiful." She said in a gasp of awe. " Oh Bells it's just perfect! You're going to look like an angel" Renee said letting out a small sob of happiness rushing over to me and wrapping me in a big huge.

" Mom, please save the tears for when you see me in my wedding dress at least. I don't want you wasting them all now." I teased her sweetly kissing her on her wet cheek.

" I can't help it honey. It's not everyday your daughter gets married." she said wiping away her tears with her sweater sleeve walking over to get a closer look at the detail of the dress.

" I'm not married yet" I said wiping my own traitor tears away that sprang up at the thought that I was leaving her life forever shortly after my forthcoming 'I do's'.

Renee and Alice started talking at once about every little detail of the dress from its making, to Alice's design ideas. I watched as the two laughed together talking like they'd known each other for years already. It tore at my heart to know that this life playing out before me, where both of my families were spending time together, was only short lived. I felt Esme come up beside me and place her hand on my back - clearly she could tell what I must be thinking.

" It will get easier" Esme whispered in my ear reassuring me of my decision. " I promise"

I have heard that a lot from every member of the Cullen house hold except for Rosalie and I knew her reasons that she wishes that she was still human in a way.

The sound of the knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

Emmett's booming voice called out from behind the door.

" Can I come in pleaassseeee?" he whined like a child being kept from a big surprise.

" NO!" Alice and I both yelled at the door, causing us both to laugh. We heard Emmett sigh in disappointment then we heard his heavy footsteps walking down the hall.

" I'm going to go see what he wanted" I giggled, grateful for some distraction from the wedding talk at hand.

I left the room and found Emmett sitting at the top of the stairs. At the sound of my feet he perked up with a big smile on his face. " Just the Sis I wanted to talk to" he said happily standing up in an instant and wrapping me in one of his bone crushing bear hugs.

" Emmett" I gasped.

" Sorry, I forgot" he smirked releasing me from his tight hold.

" What is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked not sure that I wanted to know judging by the mischievous grin on his face.

" Well..." He said looking at his feet before bring his gaze back up to me.

" I just wanted to know how you would feel if we threw Edward a bachelor party?" he asked tentatively looking away again.

" That depends on what you intend to do exactly?'" I said feeling a slight twinge of anger.

" Well nothing sleazy, of course, he would kill me. Just a little fun nothing big, really. We are going to go hunting." I could tell there was more than what he was telling me, but I knew that if it was bad Alice would stop them from whatever it was before they even left the house. Just at that moment a scary thought filled my mind, _OH No What if they were plaining to do some thing for me?! _I shrieked to myself.

" AA... Bella you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Emmett asked cautiously.

" I'm-I'm fine. You don't know if the woman are planning to torture me with wedding traditions as well do you?" I asked with panic running through me.

" Nope, not telling." he answered back with a sly smile.

" Then if you don't tell me you can't give Edward a party or whatever it is you have up your sleeve." I said raising my brow and folding my arms across my chest showing that I mean it.

Emmett's face fell and his jaw dropped.

" Party pooper" he muttered under his breath which I happened to catch.

" What was that? " I questioned with a warning tone.

" OHH fine, yes they are planning something, what it is I don't know, they wouldn't tell me because they knew you would get it out of me. So there! Now can we go?" he said with a huff at the end of his words and giving me pleading eyes.

" Fine, but if any of you hurt him or make him do something against his will and I promise you once I change, I'm going to make sure you never win at anything again." I threatened.

" You know, I thought I would never say this, but you're starting to scare me?" he said with a small nervous laugh that wasn't like him.

I started laughing at once not being able to keep the stern look on my face any longer.

" Emmett, geezz." I said walking over to him and hugging him around his middle. " You're such a softy."

" Hey what are you doing with your arms around the woman I love?" came Edward's silken voice from behind me.

" Nothing" Emmett said squeezing me more.

" Yeah, I'm just scaring him that's all" I said stepping away from him and turning to look at my favorite smile.

" OH... I know" Edward chuckled encasing me in his cold hard grasp- kissing the hollow behind my ear. I felt the hairs stick up at once.

As if on some kind of cue Emmett shuffled his feet with one last wink then turned and walked down the stairs, leaving me and Edward alone in the hall.

" That was odd" I said more to myself than Edward of Emmett's odd retreat.

" He's just not very good at keeping his thoughts from me that's all. He doesn't want me to know what they have planned for me. There's nothing to worry about, I assure you." Edward whispered against my cheek. I could feel the heat in them against his cold lips.

" EDWARD!!!" came an unexpected voice from down the hall.

" Jasper's home?" I asked startled.

Edward laughed lightly and continued to kiss along my jaw slowly driving not only me, but Jasper insane.

" Edward, stop" I said with half a breath fighting the urge to give in to his touch.

" I was only playing, sorry. It was wrong of me, I know. I'm just going to miss you that's all." he said with a shrug- brushing his fingertips along my cheek.

" Is that so wrong?"

" No, but it is when you have someone who's very sensitive to one's emotions in the house!" I snapped wiggling free from his touch.

" Are you actually mad at me?" he said with amusement written not only in his words but in his darkened eyes as well.

" Huhhh... you know that I can't be mad at you, just really annoyed." I said defeated by his stare, yet again. " Why do you always have to ask me that when you know dang well the answer!"

" Because you're sooo... mmmmmm when your angry." he purred trying to grab at me again.

" EDWARD FOR THE LAST TIME STOP!!" Jasper yelled finally emerging from his study.

Edward just started laughing uncontrollably at Jaspers anger then his face went into a shocked/ scared expression wiping the smile right off his face. " OH!! Crrrraaaa" Edward started, but his words were drawn out by the burst of air that ran past me towards him. By the time I could take in the sudden disappearance of the both of them, Alice was already standing at the door laughing her head off.

" Serves him right" she squeaked.

" What's all the ruckus about out here?" Renee asked taking in my half angry, half laughing face and Alice's giggles.

" Just Edward getting what he deserves for teasing his brother." Alice answered as I let a small laugh form on my lips.

" He _did_ have it coming" I added with a sigh.

" Thank heavens I didn't have any boys. I feel sorry for you." My mother said with raised brows to Esme who just came out into the hall.

" Those two at it again?" Esme said with a small laugh that she hid behind her hand.

Alice and I both nodded in agreement.

"_ So_ anyways... Renee, Bella and Edward have a little surprise for you later." Alice said finally after catching her breath.

" Oh... Bella you didn't tell me about this." Renee said with her airy tone sounding curious.

" I was going to, but _someone _beat me to it." I said nudging Alice in the side.

" I couldn't help it!" Alice said with a pouted lip, acting like a baby in trouble.

" I know, I know." I said smirking playfully. " Now all that is keeping us is my soon- to- be_ husband_." I said with annoyance coloring my words.

" Well you're going to be waiting for a long time because someone just got kidnapped." Came Rosalie's amused voice from the other end of the hall as she turned from the window.

" They didn't even let him say goodbye." I frowned.

" Bella, come on." Alice said rolling her eyes and taking my arm in hers as she pulled me back into her room.

" Okay fine, we don't have to wait." I smiled as my mother's eyes lit up with anticipation at her surprise.

" What did you get me? I hope it wasn't too much money." she said with a bright smile that reached her eyes. That's Renee for you always worrying about something and money was second in her list, the first being clumsy me.

" Just close your eyes." I giggled leading her to the bench that sat at the foot of the bed.

" And no peeking." I added knowing she would try. She was always like a child in some ways making me always have to take the parent role in some places. _Boy! How I'm 'not' going to miss that part of_ _my life. _I sighed to myself in relief. I walked into the huge closet and pulled out what I was looking for.

I walked out and unzipped the bag that held her new dark blue dress.

" Open them" I said, watching her face grow into a huge smile as her eyes slowly opened taking in her gift.

" Bella, it's beautiful you shouldn't have." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

" There's shoes too." Alice chimed in at my side holding them up for my mother to see.

" You really shouldn't have spent money on little old me." Renee said now taking the dress out of the bag.

" Mom, you really didn't think I was going to let you show up to my wedding dressed like a pink flamingo did you?" I laughed shaking my head at her bewildered face.

" I knew you were going to think that. Phil made me leave it behind and now I see why." she said with her eyes sparkling like the gems on the gown in her hands. " I'm going to try it on."

" Go right ahead." I replied feeling happy with my choice and the fact I was able to give her one last gift that she clearly loved. She looked stunning in it.

" I love it! I can't wait 'till Phil sees me in this!" Renee said with a twirl looking at her self in the three way mirror. " Thank you" she said wrapping me in a tight hug. I hugged her back not wanting to let her go. I made sure that I had fully locked away the feel of her warm, happy embrace before I stepped away taking the memory with me.

" Do you want to see my maid of honor dress?" Alice asked bouncing up and down as usual with joy.

" I want to see everything." My mother replied in the same manner as Alice. Watching them together was like watching long lost sisters. Now I now what it was that made me love Alice the most out of my new family, other then Edward of course, it was how she reminded me of my carefree mother.

Alice brought out hers and Rosalie's dress to show Renee and I wasn't surprised to see that they almost matched my mothers completely. The only tiny differences were the length, which was cut at tea length and the gems which were gathered at the empire bust line instead.

After about an hour of wedding talk, Alice shoved the dress bags into my hands and forced me to put them in the closet for her. As soon as I hung the up last dress, I was suddenly grabbed and blindfolded. I fought at first, but gave up knowing that there was no use. They had me and now I was going to have to face whatever torture Alice had cooked up for me tonight. Now I knew what Edward was teasing me about, I was being kidnapped just like he had been.

I felt myself being shoved into the car with my arms securely being held by someone whom I could only identify by her bubbly laugh. " Rose, if you let me go, I promise that you can doll me up whatever way you want for the wedding." I pleaded in a whisper.

I didn't have to see her to know that her face was plastered with a beautiful laughing smirk.

" And take all the fun away from Alice, not a chance Bella my dear." she giggled. Alice had the radio turned up and she and my mother were singing their heads off to some song I didn't really know. I groaned inwardly at the unknown predicament that was awaiting me tonight. I didn't like this feeling one bit that was for sure. I was just about to complain for the millionth time since we had got into the car when we finally came to a complete stop and I felt the rumble of the engine cut off underneath me.

" We're here" Alice sang, sounding like the little girl in that scary Poltergeist movie when she's sitting at the snowy TV saying 'They're here'. I felt my heart skip a beat with the chill of her words.

I heard my door open and the warm air of the night brush against my face with the light sound of what sounded like thunder playing off in the distance. I was placed on my feet and Rosalie finally released her light grip on my wrists. They were slightly numb from the coldness of her skin and I was glad to be free of them

" Can I take this off now?" I asked showing my annoyance at all this.

" Go right ahead." Alice answered with her chiming laugh.

I removed the blindfold and looked up to see the worse place we could ever go to. The neon sign blinking like a warning signal to stay away.

" Alice! Are you crazy?! I am not going in there!!" I shrieked in terror, backing away from the glowing sign. _How did she talk Edward into letting me come here of all place! Why would he say yes to such a_ t_hing as awful as this place! _My mind fought with itself as I heard the crack of the soft thunder playing under the music blaring out of the black doors.

* * *

ALL GASP IN SHOCK!!! it's-it's a short chapter!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! lol!! I'm sooo sorry but this is only the first part of the chapter that I have written so far and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so I did the unthinkable so please don't be mad at me! the next chapter is part 2 of this one!! and yes I am being evil in two ways I give you a short chapter then leave you with a cliffy hehehehehe!!! Can anyone guess where they are? Geee I wonder? Shout out goes to the first reviewer who get's it right and no cheating by looking at other peoples answers!!! SO now you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! come on people I've been stuck at 120 for almost a week now and it's killing me, so I ask you where is the love? because I'm not feeling it!! 

p.s. I will be deleting the ch8 a/n - halloween shorts when I finally post the other half of this. I will repost them as extra when this stroy ever reaches it's end!! thanks and happy reading!!

( Come on everyone!! Get me to 200 reviews!! I'm at 157 so far, I just added this part on 11/19/07 so if you have a guess let me know, no guess is stupid! if you've read this far and haven't reviewed then shame on you for not telling me that you love me lol!! j/p on the love me part that is, now get to it please!! I'll write faster hehehehe!)


	10. Chapter 7: Surprises part II

**LOL!!! You all have very naughty minds!!! I love making people think!! There is no shout out to a winner, sorry. But I am making a shout out to everyone for their great reviews some of them blew me away with their kind words of complaiments on my wrighting! Thank you all soooo very much for all of your reviews and guess's!! I want to break 200 reviews! So I know you are all dying to see the answer so I will shut up now and let you read!!**

**Goldsparkler you rock thank you for your editor expertess!! you know you are spoiled lol!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer but you knew that already!! **

** injoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: 

**Surprises **

**part II**

" How could you do this to me?!" I yelled feeling slightly angered by the tiny vampire giggling before me

" Bella it's not like I'm asking you to jump of a cliff. Oh wait you already did that." Alice said in between breaths. " Come on, It's only Bowling! Where's the harm in that?" she said dragging me reluctantly to the door's.

" Yeah, like anything that involves a huge heavy cannon- sized ball could ever have no harm in it for someone like me." I grumbled under my breath as the stale air of the foot spray filled my lungs, mixed with the smell of wood polish and that stale box like smell you can only think of as belonging to a bowling ally. I cringed as the sounds of the pins breaking filled my ears reminding me of a crack of lightening, with the low rumble of the bowling ball rolling down the wooden lane and then the loud bang as the pins and ball collide making them cry out their vibrations into the air.

I winced as the memories of the last time I dared to enter such a place flashed through my mind.

I was 9 years old and had been invited to one of the birthday parties that my mother's friend was throwing for her daughter. I remember I hated and feared the thought of going just as I do now. It was one of the first times that my foot had to be put into a cast. I had picked up the heavy bowling ball and was so scared that I would drop it that I did just that. I slid on the slick floor just as I was reaching the release line and the ball flew out of my hand and came crashing down on my tiny foot, breaking my toe and spraining the others. Everyone called me twinkle toes for the longest time after that. I had vowed then that I would never bowl again.

But here I was almost 10 years later being forced to face this monstrosity yet again. All at the hands of the people I love.

" Did you forget that I can barely walk let alone bowl?!" I hissed at their joy.

" Bella honey, please, this is supposed to be a night of fun. So stop being a poor sport and lighten up." Renee finally spoke up after what seemed like years of silence since we stepped out of the car.

I scowled at her back. I know I was being childish and they did just want me to have a good time after all and besides if I was going to get hurt Alice wouldn't have brought me here in the first place.

I let out a deep sigh, giving into the inevitable and taking in my surroundings as I waited for Alice and my mother to finish up at the counter. Rosalie came to my side with a disgusted frown on her super model face as she held up the rented half and half colored shoes.

" Believe me Bella, I would give anything not to have to come here just so I wouldn't have to wear overly shared shoes." she huffed. " But you know once Alice sets her mind to something there is no telling her otherwise." she whispered so only I could hear as Alice was beaming with glee at all the bright glowing colors. For the fist time since seeing the sign I took in the lay out of the lanes.

Everything was neon colored and they were just turning on Black lights that made everything glow beneath it.

" Bella, Alice!! over here!!" I was stunned by the voice that rang out from behind me as I turned and saw Jessica and Angela waving at us from one of the assigned lanes near the end of the row furthest away from the door. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight of them.

OH great now everyone will know even more of my many weaknesses. I felt my cheeks turn the color of a tomato as I gave a slight happy smile as we approached them. " What a happy surprise!" I said, really meaning it. I was happy that they were invited, even though I would have preferred a setting a _little_ less humiliating to go to, but hey beggars can't be choosers, right. So I will suck it up for now and try to have a good time tonight. _I wonder what the boys could be doing at this moment?_ I thought to myself as I pulled on the rented shoes.

" Have you ever noticed that your new family is unlike any other?" my mothers voice whispered at my side, pulling me from all the different images of what the men were doing at this time.

" What do you mean?" I asked looking up to meet her eyes. She gesture with a small nod in the direction of where Alice, Rose, and Esme were gathered around the score board table. I followed her direction and saw that they looked like they were glowing under the black fluorescent lighting giving them a ghostly appearance around the edges. I shrugged, hoping that she would take that as an answer and not push the issue of the unnaturalness of my new family to be.

" Okay time to pick a bowling ball! But first the bride needs her tiara and her sash!" Alice squealed, overly excited at both the tasks. I cringed as she pulled from a bag the things I would be force to wear for the rest of the night. I stood up and let her decorate me like a Christmas tree and when I say Christmas tree, I mean with blinking pins that said different bridal sayings on it. The sash even lit up with little small lights that adorned the 'Bride to Be' in pink letters.

I let out a small groan when she remembered the white veil that she pinned into my hair. I didn't have to look at myself in the mirror to know that I must look like a person who just escaped from the loony bin.

" Oh stop your whining, Bella. What's a Bachelorette party without the fun accessories!" Alice gleamed with joy at her finished work, that was me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her and Rosalie over to the racks full of multi-colored glowing orbs of hidden danger, well in my case anyways. I decided on a orange one which was nice and light. Alice grabbed the pink on which was the next weight up and Rosalie went to take one of the heaviest ones out of the bunch, but with a quick jab from Alice, she scowled and picked up a blue one that was the same weight as Alice's.

I felt my hand tremble as we stepped back into our bowling section and placed the balls on the round rack where the balls come back to after we had thrown them down the ally.

" Bride first!!" Angela said from her seat at the control board. I took a deep breath and picked up my bowl sticking my sweaty fingers into the three holes._ I can do this!_ I mentally told myself. I got into position and closed my eyes with a hard swallow. I walked forward building up the speed needed and then released the ball. I quickly covered my eyes not wanted to see what I had just done. I peered out from my fingers when I didn't hear the sound of the pins being hit. I heard small giggles come from behind me and my face burned red in embarrassment, I had thrown it in the gutter.

I turn around feeling determination build up within me. I picked up my returned ball and gritted my teeth. I repeated my movement, but this time I kept my eye on the ball. I felt the excitement wash over me has I saw my bowling ball knock into the glowing pins at the end of the lane.

I couldn't help but jump on the spot with joy " I didn't break anything!" I cheered in triumph. Alice and my mother were giving a standing clap of approval when I turned around to walk off the wooden floor.

" You hit six pins!" Jess cheered looking up at the scoreboard overhead.

" You had me scared for a moment, I thought we were going to have to put down the bumpers just so you could play." Rosalie uncharacteristically teased from her seat, sounding like Emmett. I merely responded with the simple answer of sticking out my tongue, joining in on the laughter of everyone else. Maybe this bowling thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Alice was hysterical as she danced her way up to the line where she released the ball without even a glance at where it would land. I saw her freeze for a fraction of a second and then let out let out a happy squeak before the ball had even fully hit the pins. The vampires amongst the group made sure that they didn't play too well so as not to outshine their human friends.

Every so often, one of them would throw a ball in the gutter to make them look less perfect than they actually were. Angela and I walked to the little food service counter in silence. I was going to miss the easiness I felt whenever I was around her, like I was never being judged.

" So Bella, are you nervous?" Angela asked as she took a seat at one of the barstools.

" My excitement outweighs the nerves." I smiled with a blush.

" I always knew that you and Edward would get married, from the moment I saw you two talking together for the first time." she said with a warm smile " He absolutely adores you." she added.

I could feel the rouge color spread down my neck now.

" And I him." I replied, matching her smile with my own.

" So how are you and Ben doing?" I asked to bring the attention away from me.

" We're great, really great!" Angela's face brightened at the mention of him. " We're talking about moving in together."

" Oh that's nice. I'm really happy for you two."

It felt good to know that at least there were two people from this life who were going to be happy and I was glad that it was going to be Ben and Angela. They belonged together just like Edward and I.

We returned to the rest of the group with the trays of food we had just bought and sat eating at the bench watching Alice and Renee dancing in victory at their win. Halfway through the night we had changed things around by separating into teams. It was Ang and I, Alice and Renee, Rosalie and Jess, while Esme sat out playing switch bowler when needed.

" I take it we lost" I snorted with giggle.

" We knew that was going to happen." Angela agreed taking a bite of a fry.

Alice had glided her way over to us now beaming from ear to ear.

" Bella can I steal you for a moment?"

" Sure, where to?" I questioned.

" Little girls room, duh!" she answered as if it was obvious. How was I to know seeing as they didn't have to use the thing. I shook my head with a sigh and pushed away what was left of my food.

Alice linked her small arm with mine and dragged me off to the quiet bathroom. The moment we shut the door behind us, blocking out the loudness of the other room, I could hear a high pitch hum filling my ears as a result of the loud music pounding in them all night.

" So what's with the side trip?" I asked.

She didn't have to answer as she flipped opened her cell phone with a big grin and handed the phone to me. I took the phone from her and brought it to my ear not sure if there was even anybody there.

" Hello" I asked tentatively for no reason whatsoever.

" Bella" came a voice I would know anywhere.

" Edward" I said feeling my heart lift at the sound of his velvet voice.

" Are you having fun?" He asked with a chuckle. I was straining my ears to listen to see if I could pick up where he might be, but all I heard was silence.

" Yes, I am actually. Are you?"

I heard him let out a low growl which meant that it wouldn't be good news that I was about to hear.

" Not particularly at the moment. Emmett thought it would be funny to go watch a magic show in Vegas." I could hear the venom seeping through his words.

Alice was nearing rolling on the floor in silent laugher as he started telling me what happened.

" What's wrong with that?" I asked unsure if it was wise to ask him that at the moment.

" Oh let's just say that my night has involved a lion locked in a cage" he said letting out another quite growl.

" So...what's so wrong again?" I asked without thinking, knowing that the answer would just make him even more angry.

"Lets just say that I _was_ the said lion locked behind the bars as the real lion stood growling on the other side of the cage" he hissed.

" Wait, WHAT!!" I shirked into the phone not sure if I had just heard him correctly.

He let out a deep breath that was dripping with frustration before he answered.

" Emmett wanted to play with all the props for the show while the cast was on an hour break. So.." he paused to take in another annoyed breath. " He thought it would be funny to try and do a magic trick with me and Jasper while Carlisle stood guard at the door to the backstage area."

" And" I probed wanting him to go on.

" And! I should have known it was a set up from the get go. The moment I stepped into the cage they slammed it shut behind me. Finally letting their thoughts hit my mind."

" So why didn't you just break out?" I asked feeling the giggles wanting to jump out of my mouth.

" I was just about to but then it was too late. We all froze in panic when we heard the people right outside the door. So of course the others all ran for it leaving me behind with the lion pawing at me through the bars just as the door swung open. I couldn't do anything." Edward finished clearly not pleased by all this.

" They just left you, just like that?" I let out the giggles that I couldn't hold back any longer.

" Oh no they were still there. Just hiding in the rafters laughing their heads off at me. The guys who came in all froze when they saw that the lion was out of the cage and then they took in me standing there locked in the cage where the lion should be with paint splattered all over me, which wasn't a good thing."

"Paint, how does paint fit in?" I questioned feeling confusion sweep through my mind

" Oh that's nothing. We were playing paint ball tag at one of the venues. But that's not the point, the point is that I got hauled into security and Carlisle had to come bail me out." Edward said with a hollow chuckle.

" So where are you now?"

" No where near any of them. They decided that it was best to leave me alone for a little while and I miss you." Edward's irritated voice changed into one of pure love at his last words.

" I miss you. But you still didn't tell me where you are." I asked feeling worried.

" Well I can tell you that this bed is not the same without you. When will you be home?" He purred in a whining voice that wasn't like him.

" You're home already? Wow!! What time is it?" I questioned looking to Alice for an answer.

" It's almost closing time" she chimed

" It's just about 1 in the morning, love" Edward answered with a soft laugh.

" It's already that late? I'm not even tired yet. I guess we will be home shortly." I replied

" I love you" I murmured.

"And I love you, see you soon" Edward answered before I hung up the phone.

I let out an exasperated sigh and closed the phone handing it back to a still giggling Alice.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." she shrugged her tiny framed shoulders taking a breath. " Why aren't you laughing?" she asked looking at my blank face.

At her words my face cracked into a big smile and I finally released the laughter that was waiting to explode when I was one the phone. " Alright, we need to get going. I don't want Edward to get into an

even worser mood than what he already is." I said opening the bathroom door to my mother's inquiring face.

" I was just coming to see what was taking you two so long. We already paid and we're just waiting on you two now." My mother said in her breezy voice.

I said my goodbyes to Jess and Angela and we were soon piled back into the car heading for home. When Alice let out a small giggle from the passenger set just as Esme's phone rang from her purse.

" Hello.." she paused listening to whoever it was on the other line. Her mouth suddenly fell open and I saw that look of anger spread across her warm kind face making her look like the vampire she is.

" YOU'RE ..."

* * *

hahahaha!! got ya!! not what you expected now was it? lol!!!

I know I did it again with a short chapter and a cliff hanger, I couldn't help it the other one was so much fun and got me great reviews!! I'm sorry that this is so short but remember that this is a second part so don't hate me for it. Also I am sad to say that it is going to take me I don't how long to write the next chapter seeing as it is the WEDDING!! after all and I don't want to rush it, I am sure you will all understand that I want it to be perfect!! Now you all know what time it is so show me the LOVE!!! R&R!!! Happy Thanksgiving!! to all of you who celebrate it!! gobble !!!gobble!! lol!!! Thank you again for all the support so far! thanks for sticking with me!!


	11. Chapter 8: Family

**(sorry everyone it's the same new chapter not a new update! I noticed that I wasn't getting very many new reviews then one of my readers p.m.ed me and told me that she couldn't review because it said she had already reviewed it so I am sorry for the confustion but like the new a/n in the place of ch.10 says, I ask those of you who have already read this and wanted to review and couldn't to please leave your review now! Thanks a bunch!)**

**HI!! EVERYONE I'M BACK!! I am sooo very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, my Internet got fixed then my computer went nuts! So thank goodness that I had sent my editor the first part of this chapter in an e-mail so I could paste it and work on it from my parents computer! I have also been really busy with working holiday mall hours. I'm either closing at 11:30pm or opening at 6:30 am so yeah my mind has been in a whirl this month. I must warn all of you that this is not the wedding like I originally plained it to be, like always the chapter went and ended where it wanted so I promise the next chapter will be the wedding!!! I just want to forwarn that I wont be updating as quickly as you all may like at this point in the storie, I think I have already said that somewhere in one of the a/n, but it doesn't hurt to remind people. I am doing my best, next month is going to be hard on my famliy and me seeing as it is going to be the one year mark of my Grandmother's death (tear) x-mas day was the last time I saw her alive so that is another reason why I haven't been in the very best of writting moods. I know, I know enough of the sad talk already, I'm sorry. Alright enough talking on with the chapter!!**

**Thanks to my editor, Goldsparkler for your support and skills! also to my new editor who is M.I.A. at the moment due to computer problems of her own RavenhairedMoon! **

**Disclaimer: though some may think that I am, (you know who you are, wink.. wink!) I am not the great Stephenie Meyer under a false name lol!!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Family

"You're in jail!" Esme screamed into the phone. All our eyes were now on her, Rosalie nearly hit the car in front of her before quickly remembering to hit the brakes. Once we got past the light she pulled over in an empty parking lot of a small strip mall.

"How am I supposed to get there? I can't believe that you of all people, Carlisle, would be calling me from that place as an inmate!"

We were all frozen to the spot; to scared to speak by the anger that was flooding the car. Rosalie shot Alice a nasty look which Alice could only give a small nod over to my mother who was sitting there with her mouth dropped with surprise at what just came out of Esme's mouth.

"What do you mean you lost Edward?!" She hissed into the phone.

I decided that it was best for me to speak up then. "Umm... Es-Esme, I just spoke to Edward before we left the bowling ally, he's fine" I didn't dare go on with telling her the reason for his disappearance knowing that it would only make her even more angry with the rest of them. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself taking a deep breath.

"Bella's talked to him, he's fine" she spat into the phone with a little more warmth in her words than before. "I'm very disappointed in the three of you. I will see what I can do about getting you out. Maybe Charlie will have a better idea as to how we could possibly get them to release you sooner."

I saw Rosalie's hand tighten to the point of almost breaking the steering wheel off in her hand, I knew that if it wasn't for my mother sitting in the car with us she would have.

"I love you, yes I will do my best, okay honey. Tell the boys that they are in big trouble when they get home, especially Emmett." she sighed and hung up the phone.

We sat in silence for a few moments with no one really knowing what to say on the matter. Rose was the first one to break it when she put the car back into drive and started on down the street again.

"What happened?" she asked trying to keep her temper under control.

"We will talk about it at home, dear. Just please watch the road." Esme said in a too calm a voice.

"All I have to say is I'm so glad yet again that I don't have boys. God Bless ya." Renee said trying to ease the tension in the car patting Esme on the shoulder.

Esme just shook her head with a defeated laugh playing on her lips.

"I know one thing is for sure about boys, no matter how old they get they will never fully grow up." she answered back. "Carlisle only got dragged in with them because he was there while it happened."

"What did happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Renee asked like it was some kind of hidden adventure waiting to be found.

"I don't know anything really, just that it had something to do with Pirates outside of a hotel." Esme was now looking out the window clearly lost in thought.

I heard Alice let out a quite giggle from the front causing Rose to push her in the arm. The car ride home was filled with an uneasy silence. We dropped my mother off at the hotel she had insisted on staying at, even after Edward told her that his family's home was more than big enough to accommodate both her and her husband. But my mother was like me or rather I was like my mother, once she makes her mind up that's that and there's no changing it .

I was glad to see my tiny house come into view at last. I was more than tired by now and the angry ramblings of Rosalie was starting to scare me. Alice had filled us in once my mother left the car, but she said that it was all in short bursts of pieces that she saw so that's why she didn't say anything at first. She knew that once she saw them get locked up after Emmett finally made a direct decision, that there was no way to step in in enough time to save him from himself. Apparently from what I understood he thought it would be fun to jump on the pirate ship in the middle of the show and yell

' I'm a cod fish' at the top of his lungs before jumping off the plank into the water below.

By the time Carlisle and Jasper got over to the edge where Emmett was making his exit the police we're already there waiting for him. So when they tried to step in and talk Emmett out of it, Emmett only managed to dig himself in deeper without realizing it. Something about Carlisle tried to tell the cop was that Emmett wasn't sound of mind and that he was his patent who escaped from his side and Emmett called him a liar before he could stop himself. Jasper some how got mixed up in it all and the next thing they knew they were being hauled in by the cops.

I wasn't entirely sure of the whole conversation that was going on around me as Alice told and retold the story, I was half asleep and all I wanted to do is curl up in Edward's waiting arms.

We hadn't even fully pulled into the driveway before my door was flung open and I was being kissed all over my face by cold smooth lips. My face warmed against them and before I could even take a breath to speak the word 'hello' I was already being laid on my bed with Edwards lips crashing on mine.

When he had his fill of kisses he let me sit up to breath.

"Hi to you too." I said out of breath and a bit dizzy from his overwhelming scent.  
Edward let out a soft chuckle and eyed me up and down with an impish grin on his face, raising his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a tad self-conscious at his stare.

"Do you know that you look like a walking Christmas tree?" he asked lifting up the still blinking sash.

I blushed and nodded my head. "I thought the same thing, but you know Alice. I couldn't say no to her." I giggled taking off the many flashing things that decorated my body. When I reached for the veil Edward's hand stopped me. "Keep it on." he whispered in his silken voice cupping my face in his hands. Before I could even protest, he was kissing me again.

"I missed you so much" he mumbled against my neck.

"I can tell," I whispered back pulling his smiling face to me.

"But _this_ little present" I said, referring to one of the many utterances t which had come out of his mouth as he took the sash off me, "needs its rest". I brought his lips to mine for one last kiss. When we broke apart he gave me a pouted puppy dog face that tore at my tired heart._ He's just too cute for words sometimes._ Was one of the last thoughts that floated through my mind before I feel asleep nestled in his arms as he hummed my lullaby to me.

The next day I was awoken by cool fingers brushing themselves along my cheek willing me to open my eyes. I smiled into the touch grabbing his hand and pressing my lips to his palm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" my angel's voice spoke, sounding sad with longing. I opened my eyes to stare into the golden rays of love that belonged to my angel to see an unwritten pain hidden beneath them, the reason for which I could not place.

"It's alright. I need a shower" I said sniffing my shirt that smelled like stale cigarette smoke and, well, bowling.

"Is Charlie home?" I asked not sure of what time it was.

Edward merely answered with a small shake of the his head.

"What's wrong?" I questioned not liking his depressed demeanor.

Again he just shrugged and ran his thumb along my jaw line leaving a prickly feeling behind with every stroke. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he rested his head against my neck listening to my slightly quickened heartbeat. We laid like that for I don't how long. I kept running my fingers in his silky bronze hair as if he was asleep, which by the looks of him you would think he was. His breathing kept in time with my own as his free cold hand caressed my warm stomach under my shirt. I didn't mind this action it was soothing really.

I knew not to ask him his thoughts for I already knew where they were. He was sucking up as much time of me being human as he could before the warmth and the sound he loved so much would be silenced forever.

After a while though, the human that was me, voiced without words that it was time to be fed as my stomach gave an involuntary growl of hunger. I felt Edward's smile against the crook of my neck and he let out a soft chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine from the burst of cool breath that came from his mouth. "Time to feed the human" he said with his voiced muffled as he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck at the base of my hair line.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders giving him the tightest hug I could muster which he returned with a sigh of release, like he was saying goodbye in some ways to a loved one that he was never going to see again. I felt guilt tug at my heart as I fought with tears that he could not cry for himself. I knew that his love for me would never change, if anything it could only get stronger once we were fully able to become one with each other without having the weakness of my humanity standing in our way.

I knew that a small piece of his heart would die along with my own and the thought alone made me feel sick inside.

"Bella, love, please don't cry." Edwards voice rang out softly as he kissed my traitor tears away. I hadn't even been aware that I had let them slip by.

"I'm sooorryyyy." I sobbed into his shoulder breathing in his scent with every gasp of breath, hoping it would calm me, which it did.

"Don't be... shhhhhh." he said brushing the hair from my eyes as he stared warmly into them with a small smile pulled up on his lips. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Huh, yuck!" I groaned, crinkling my nose at the smell that seemed like it was embedded into my pores.

Edward's brows pulled together in confusion at my random outburst then comprehension quickly took its place as he whisked me up into his arms and carried me to the bathroom. I yawned as he placed me down on the toilet seat while he turned the water on. I stood up looking at the train wreck in the mirror that was me. My hair was tangled everywhere and my face was red with puffy eyes from crying. If I wasn't so used to Edward seeing me like this I would be hugely embarrassed right now.

I held out my hand knowing my toothbrush was ready and waiting in Edward's hand. I brushed my teeth then started pulling with my fingers at some of the knots in my hair.

As I started yanking at one of the really big ones my eyes took notice of the missing statue of a god that had been standing behind me when I was brushing my teeth. It was then that I realized that while I was doing all this Edward was standing in the shower naked taking a shower with the curtain half closed. My face flushed red as my heart started pounding loudly in my chest.

I heard him let out a small amused laugh at hearing my heart rate jump up.

"Ummm... Edward?" I said hesitant at the prospect of me joining him.

"Hmmm" he answered sounding like he had his head under the water.

"I thought I was the one that needed the shower, not you?" I asked stupidly, too afraid to ask the real question that I was thinking.

"Yeah and so" he replied.  
_Great how am I supposed to responded to that? It wasn't really an answer to anything._ I voiced in panic to myself.

I stood there not knowing what to do staring at the curtain before me. My curiousness wanted to jump right in with him, but myself esteem was another thing. When I didn't answer his words he shut the water off and peeked around the curtain with soap still dripping off his pale skin.

I knew that my cheeks were on fire as my thoughts quickly went into the gutter along with my shirt as I pulled it over my head and threw it on the floor next to his.

He flashed his crooked smile with a hint of mischief in its making. I bit my lip has I began to pull at the straps of my bra. He licked his lips in anticipation at the sight that was about to be revealed before his very lustful eyes. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath and was about to release the fabric that I held up covering me when wet arms wrapped around me. I felt the chill of goose bumps has his hands slid along my exposed bare back as he re-clasped my bra. I let out the breath that I was holding and shuddered as he kissed along my shoulder pulling the thin straps back up into place.

"Edward" I said in a voice barely under a whisper.

"I'm sorry Bella. It-it was wrong of me to do such a thing. I..." I stopped him in mid-sentence as I kissed him hard on the lips making him moan out against my own. I kept my eyes closed not knowing if he was even decent. I slid my hand down to his hip and felt a towel wrapped around them. He pressed against me at the feel of my touch and there was no denying that he wanted me.

I knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he would break us from these actions that were becoming harder and harder the more impassioned it got. I could feel the electric sensation building up between us, making my hairs stand on end.

Just as predicted Edward pulled his lips from mine leaving us both breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against mine. My eyesight was blurry, but that didn't stop me from taking in his breathless expression.

"You feel that?" he asked in jagged breath. I nodded in a silent yes still unable to form words with my breath. I knew that he wasn't talking about the certain thing that was stabbing me softly in the abdomen, but the electric feeling that seemed to buzz in the steamy air.

When I finally got enough breath I spoke. "I think it would be best if we refrained from touching in such a way at least until our wedding."

"Which I am happy to say is tomorrow" he said with a soft laugh as he smiled a full smile that glittered with his ultra white teeth.

"Now let me just get this leftover soap off me and then it's your turn." He said kissing my forehead. "Oh and love, I am truly sorry. I didn't stop to think, which is not like me, about the fact that we still haven't seen each other fully in that way. I guess all my thoughts about the after wedding affairs got the better of me. I just wanted to see you blush that's all. I wasn't really expecting you to join me, all though I do really want you too. I know that some things can wait until tomorrow." Edward said sweetly brushing his lips against mine before he placed my hand over my eyes so he could jump back into the shower.

I found the toilet seat behind me and sat back down removing my hand from my eyes when the water turned back on. My mind was playing war with itself. On one side it wanted me to rip back that shower curtain and join him. On the other, I was the one saying that I have to wait to see all that was the Greek God Edward until the right time comes.

"Soon enough" I let out softly to myself, but I knew he heard me.

"Soon enough" he said shutting the water back off.  
"Towel, please." Edward asked sticking his hand out so I could hand it to him. I did what he asked and waited for him to step out of the shower. I had to fight with the urge to push him back in with the way the water was gliding its way along his smooth hard marble skin. My mouth went dry at the very sight of him. I will never get used to this.

He kissed me once more before picking up his clothes and shutting the bathroom door behind him. I heard the radio blast on from my room as I stepped into the shower making me smile at the thought of him acting like a normal 17 year old man. Alice wasn't wrong when she said that he was acting more human everyday. I hummed to myself as I scrubbed my strawberry shampoo into my hair for the third time making sure the sweet smell of it took away the bad smell that clung to it from last night. I noticed that when I had got into the shower that Edward had used my shampoo too._ Like he needs to smell any better,_ I giggled to myself as I poured some into my hand.

I finally decided that it was time for me to get out when the water went cold and I heard the music stop from the other room.

I quickly got dressed and made my way back into my room only to find that Edward was no longer there. "Edward?" I called out into the now very quiet house.

"Nope, just me" said an unexpected voice from behind me making me let out a small yelp of fear at the sudden sound of it.

"ALICE!!!" I growled half in anger at her, making her laugh in her tinkling chimes,

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that!" I hissed trying to calm my startled heart rate.

"I had to for old time's sake. I wont be able to do that anymore once you're changed and I wanted to get one more in" Alice said brightly pushing her way past me into my room.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked her as she made my bed.

"He..." she let out a giggle waving her hand in the air like she was holding back a fit of laughter,  
"had to go home for a few minutes. The jailbirds are home and Esme needs Edward there for some mental support" she finished letting out the laugher that I knew she was holding back before.

"Why? Does she think that they might be lying to her or something?" I questioned sitting down on the freshly made bed next her.

"Oh they are, let's just say they kept something out from their adventure from last night"

"Edward's not in trouble is he? And I can't see Carlisle getting into trouble like that, well not counting getting locked up because of Emmett." I let out in a rush of words.

"Edward's not in trouble, he was already long gone by then. In fact Carlisle wasn't even with Emmett and Jasper when they decided to play treasure hunt." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Treasure hunt?" I asked raising my eyebrows with disbelief. "Aren't they a little old to play such things?"

"O' yeah way too old, but you know them, boys will be boys. And when in Vegas" she shrugged letting out a dramatic sigh.

"What did they do? I mean I know about the pirate boat thing" I asked feeling a bit uneasy for some reason.

"Well" She said grimly "let's just say that one of said treasure happened to be important, very important."

"Do I even wanna know?" I groaned throwing myself back onto the pillows.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" she said in a random laugh.

"What?" I said sitting up fast at her outburst.

"Sorry, I just remember that that's what Emmett's going to use as an answer to Esme's questioning" she giggled . I couldn't help but join in letting a smirk form on my face as I pictured Emmett being all proud of his response.

"Rose is sooooo mad that she actually broke her mirror when she found out!" Alice added in between breaths.

"Oh no he didn't!" I said finally piecing the puzzle together of the only thing that he would consider as treasure.  
"OH yes, he did!" she said nodding her head. "He lost it, well not really of course because I know where it is, but he doesn't know that yet. He hid it and, him being him, can't remember where._ SO_ I sent Rosalie to fetch it as the boys were on their way home. She came back just in time to hear his stupid remark. Boy is she murderous right now" she sighed in defeat with a light laugh "and the fact that this isn't the first time he's lost his wedding band playing some stupid game or losing one of his many bets, you'd think that she would stop being surprised by it."

"He's lost it before!?" I shrieked in shock.  
"Duh, Bella he is Emmett remember." she said pointing at her temple in the mindless gesture. "And don't worry Carlisle is keeping your wedding rings safe." Alice said reassuring the terror that had suddenly taken over my smiling face at the thought of Emmett being the one in charge of the rings for my wedding tomorrow.

"Thank goodness" I said feeling relieved as I got off the bed to go make myself a late breakfast. Alice followed me down and plopped herself down at one of the mismatched chairs at the kitchen table while I ate. We talked for a little while about some things that was to happen tonight and after she told me for the millionth time that I wouldn't have to dance, we left the house to go pick up my mother at her hotel.

Phil was going to be arriving today and my Mom wanted to make sure that she looked her best for tonight so it was off to the nail salon which I refused to have anything to do with, but seeing as I was being nagged by two very overly energetic people, I found myself with no other choice as I reluctantly gave in to their demands._ Hey at least my nails will look pretty for tomorrow_, I admitted to myself once I took in the pretty shine of the polish. They were simple just white French tips with a very thin line of a glittery royal blue as an underline just to add a matching touch to the bridesmaids.

After an hour or so of being stuck in chemical filled air I found myself with a slight headache. We left the small salon and made our way over to some store that Alice wanted to take my mother to before we had to pick up Phil. He was arriving at the same small airport that I myself had landed at when I had exiled myself here not too long ago to this 'overly green covered alien world', as I had called it at the time. I laughed to myself at the memory of those thoughts when I first moved here to Forks to live with my father. Of course that was before I had found out that this place held so much more behind it's cloudy skies and rain soaked... well everything... and found my rightful place in this world, that place being in Edward's arms.

I smiled at the thought of him and I felt my heart ache with longing at the fact that I hadn't spent much time with him alone lately. I hated being away from him for so long, it makes the scars that have formed in my heart over the spot where that ugly hole had been made when he had left me, twinge with only the smallest amount of forgotten pain. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath pushing those old thoughts back into their resting place just as my phone buzzed in my purse.

I grinned knowing that it had to be him and sure enough I was right.

"I miss you" I said before he could even get a word out. He laughed softly into my ear putting my body at ease with its beautiful sound.

"I miss you too" he said in a soft voice, making my heart skip a beat.  
"Yeah" I sighed my tone matching his.  
"Yeah" he replied sweetly back and I could hear the smile in his voice, causing a bigger smile to form on my own lips.  
"So what are you up to?" I asked watching Alice and my mother sorting through a big bin of pocket books.  
"Just watching my favorite show" he answered with a chuckle playing under his words alerting me that he was up to something. I instinctively started scanning the surrounding area that I could see from out the big window behind me looking for any sign of him or his shiny Volvo.

"Edward, are you watching me?" I asked skeptically standing up from the stool I had perched myself on while I waited for my mother and Alice to finish shopping for whatever caught their eye.

"Maybe" he teased in a sing-song voice.  
"Where are you?" I pressed him as I motioned to Alice that I was going to step out side which she answered with a sly smirk and tilted her head just an inch to indicate what way I should go. I narrowed my eyes at her with an unsure grin on my face as I stepped out of the boutique and slowly turned my head to the way she had pointed. Edward chuckled softly into the phone showing his amusement but didn't say a word.

I stopped after a few steps that I had taken in the direction I had been sent in and closed my eyes evening out my breathing before I asked him once again.

"Edward, can you see me?" I whispered into the phone.  
"Always" he said not really answering me, it was the light laugh that followed his words that caught my senses at once. I grinned and slowly opened my eyes and took the last steps that lead me into his waiting arms just around the edge of the building where he could see me easily from the reflection in the mirror that was attached to a bicycle chained up to the pole of the street sign.

I hugged him tightly to me and inhaled as much of his scent as my lungs would allow just has he was doing in return to me. Once my mind was glazed over just enough I let myself look up into his golden filled irises letting him dazzle me further still. I reached up on my toes as I slid my hand behind his neck pulling his pale lips on to mine kissing him sweetly on those lips until I was out of breath.

"This is a nice surprise" I said in between the small kisses he was playfully placing on my lips making him smile crookedly at me raising my heartbeat even higher than it already was.

I felt the crimson fall upon my features when I noticed a few people starting at us over his shoulder causing me quickly to glance down shyly at the ground.

"I will have none of that" Edward said lifting my chin with his long index finger bringing my eyes to his. I smiled meekly up at him feeling my face turn even darker red. "Don't you ever be shy of our showing people how much we love each other" he said blowing out a light breath that fanned my heated face before he brushed his lips gently against mine proving his point.

I sighed knowing he was right and I was wrong like so many other times before, resting my head back against his hard marbled chest. "Your mother is wondering where you went off to." Edward breathed into my ear in disappointment knowing that our little meeting had to end. I shook my head in silent protest at having to let him go so soon.

"Silly Bella, we will be together again shortly" he promised as he brought our lips together once more just long enough to put us both at ease for the time being.

" But I miss you already" I whined like a child stealing another quick kiss  
"I know, love, I know" Edward said kissing my forehead as we stepped back from each other.  
"I will be waiting for you at Charlie's then I'm stealing you."  
"Stealing me?" I quizzically replied. He nodded and I saw the twinkle in his eyes.  
"I think that we need a few hours of alone time away from the crazy people." He laughed gesturing over his shoulder to Alice and my mother who just stepped out on the street.

"I can't wait" I said happily leaning in for one more peck before he gave me one last smile and vanished from sight. I took in a deep breath of his sweet scent that lingered in the air before walking over to their bag filled forms.

"Bells, honey where did go off to?" Renee asked glancing down to see if I had a bought anything from somewhere else.  
"I was just talking to Edward that's all." I smiled and saw Alice give me a wink just out of my mother's line of sight.  
"So sweet and speaking of sweet, we have to be heading to the airstrip. Phil's plane lands in a half hour and let's hope that it didn't arrive early" she fussed pulling me and Alice along to the car.

I didn't talk much as we picked up Phil who's flight ended up being right on time after all. Alice knew that my thoughts were with Edward on the car ride home so she let me sit in peace once my mother and I switched seats so she could sit in the back with her husband. The sight of them both being here together in this rained flooded town was oddly eerie to me and didn't feel right. They belong with the sun, unlike me, who always felt out of place in it.

I felt my heart pick up when we pulled into Charlie's driveway and I set my eyes on the Volvo parked in the cruisers normal spot. I quickly bid them all farewell and jumped out of the car with a bright smile on my face. I had to laugh at Alice's warning yell _to behave ourselves _as she began backing out of the drive way. I gave her a blushing smirk with a short wave before I reached for the key under the eaves to let myself in.

I didn't even get the key in the lock before the door was swung open and I was whisked up into the awaiting arms of my love.

"Am I being kidnapped now?" I giggled against his kissing lips.

To which he answered with a sly grin on his angelic face as he shut the door to the house behind us with one quick movement.

"Someone's in a hurry." I laughed snuggling my face into the crook of his neck so I wouldn't get sick and I also wanted to breathe in as much of him as I could while I was there.

He ran at full speed with me cradled closely to his cold chest as I relished the moment of being with him like this knowing that it wouldn't be long now before I would be able to run along side him with my own vampire speed. Though I knew deep down that he would still insisted on carrying me, all the same because he loves the feel of me in his arms way to much to give it up just because I was changed.

My thoughts swayed away from the things that will change or rather not change when we broke through the tree line to our meadow.

I breathed a sigh of ease as I took in the long lush green grass and the wild flowers that looked like they had been placed perfectly in disarray like an oil paintings landscape. I felt all the stress I had be feeling melt away as Edward placed me down on my feet, kissing my neck lightly with his cool lips.

My smiled widened at his gesture and I quickly turned on the spot and locked my arms around his neck before he could say a word. His crooked smile met my eyes before I pulled his smooth lips to mine kissing him. My mind unwound completely as I breathed in his heaving breath that was escaping between kisses.

"Do we really have to wait until tomorrow? I mean we will already be married by this time tomorrow anyways, so what's a couple of hours going to hurt?" he spoke into my ear before driving me crazy as his mouth fluttered across it's soft skin sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. It took me a moment before I could register exactly what he had just suggested.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WE WILL BE DOING NOOOO SUCH THING!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" I hissed pushing him off me from the position we had taken up on the blanket which he had waiting for us along with a picnic basket for me.

At this he froze then broke out into a bursting laugh of amusement filling the air with it's musical tone.

My face went from anger to shock at his reaction to my words.

"_WHAT_ is so funny?!" I asked, feeling my anger start to take over once again.

"You" he let out in short gasps of breath.

"Me?" I growled out between clenched teeth "How is you losing your last chance of redemption funny in anyway and how am I funny for getting mad!" I could feel the fire in my cheeks stinging against the places where his cold lips had just touched.

My scowling expression forced him to abruptly stop laughing at once.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief at my seething anger.

"Bella, you really thought that I was serious? And was it really necessary to have to yell my full name, I mean just Edward would have been sufficient enough and it's shorter too?" he asked with a ghost of a smile playing on his cheeks.

I tried not to give in to his attempt at making me smile but it didn't work. I let myself fall back as a small smile crept its way onto my face.

"It's not fair that you take advantage of the fact that I can't stay mad at you, you know." I said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, forgive me" he pouted leaning over to hover his face above my own.

"Why did you say it in the first place if you weren't being serious? You have been acting _unlike_ you since this morning." I asked looking away from him so I wouldn't be tempted to get lost in his golden eyes.

"I don't know and I know that that isn't really an answer for anything, but I guess I'm just trying to be more like a normal human being who hasn't dammed themselves from taking innocent lives. If I could be human again for you I would in a heartbeat you know that and instead it's you who is forced to change for me because I am greedy and can't bear to be without you ever again. I still hate that it has to come to this, Bella." His voice was low in sorrow as he hung his head in shame of his thoughts.

My heart ached for him and the pain I had only seen the surface of this morning when he woke me. I didn't know that he was still fighting with his decision to change me. Since we announced our engagement he has stated more then once that he couldn't wait until I was changed. His own feelings towards it have grown so strong that even Jasper couldn't control Edward's desires towards it, at the times when Jasper's powers have gone haywire. Edward could have bitten me and lost his self control in those heated moments of overwhelming lust and needs and turned me before the date set. If wasn't for Alice saving us both every time from making that mistake, who knows what would have happened. I sat quite for a moment letting his words sink in before I broke the silence that had fallen between us.

"I don't understand. I thought that you wanted this, me. Don't you know by now that I am just as selfish as you are. It's my need to be with you that is making me give up my family, my humanity, all for you. I made this choice long before Italy. So don't take it all out on yourself. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing, nothing will change that." I said gently taking his face in my hands has I spoke.

"You know I want you. I want you forever. There is no light with out you, only darkness. I'm just being a stupid vampire that's all.' Edward said softly resting his forehead against mine while he drank in my eyes.

"And I love you too, now can we please just forget about this and move on?" he said with a smile now formed on his lips.

"We can, but Edward promise me that if something is bothering you that you will talk to me about it no matter what it is that is upsetting you." I asked as I placed a light kiss on his mouth.

"Only if you promise to do the same from now on" he replied dipping down for another kiss but this time letting it linger longer.

"I promise." I whispered up at him.

"Then I promise as well." he whispered back before reclaiming my lips this time with a deeper kiss then before.

Once we were both short of breath from our long kissing, I decided that it was time to see what goodies he had packed for me to eat.

"Wow! What did you do pack the whole fridge?" I asked playfully with a light laugh as I started shifting through all the different foods looking for whatever sparked my hunger.

"I didn't know what you would be in the mood for." he said with a shrug.

"You spoil me" I stated as I grabbed a sandwich and took my spot on his lap.

"You said I could sooo…" he trailed off leaving it at that.

Once I was done eating and cleaned up my mess we laid back picking shapes out of the wispy clouds pointed out whatever we saw to each other. After about an hour of this I realized that our little getaway had to end when I asked Edward what time it was and was alarmed by how long we had really been away.

We gathered everything up and with in minutes we were back on my door step being greeted by a very anxious Alice.

"What took you so long? Don't answer that. Let's go we have to get ready for tonight and Edward that means you too and no buts about it. Now off you go we will see you soon." Alice ordered as she pushed me through the door of the house.

She dragged me up the stairs and into my bedroom that now looked like a mini beauty parlor I groaned to myself at the sight of it and what was to come.

"Alice is this really necessary?" I whined as she sat me in front of the mirror and started brushing my hair.

"Bella, fashion is _always _a necessity. I thought that you would have learned that by now, I mean, haven't I taught you anything?" she sighed rolling her eyes at me.

I just laughed in return and let her work her magic on my stubborn hair. I sat quietly while she played around with different hair styles thinking deeply about my conversation with Edward in the meadow from earlier. I made my mind up that I was going to ask Alice.

"Um.. Alice" I started but was quickly hushed by Alice's knowing tone.

"Bella, Edward's at war with himself right now." she began softly sitting on her knee's in front of me. "Edward has known that you becoming a vampire was written in the stars the moment he meet you no matter how hard he has tried to deny it, you know that. On one hand he has always wanted this to happen and the Volutri gave him the push that he needed to his and your own happiness whether he likes it or not. They double handedly gave him everything he wanted and didn't want all at the same time. It's confusing to me as well so don't feel bad. He's just feeling guiltily for having the thoughts and feelings that he has and I don't mean that in a bad sense, remember that."

I nodded not knowing what words there were left to say. I myself could understand how he felt because it was the same way I have be feeling towards becoming a vampire. I wanted this, we wanted this, but I couldn't help but fight with the aftermath of hurting my family with my human death. How was it fair that I take away their only child because that said child couldn't live without the man she loves more than life itself. It's something that no human nor vampire could ever begin to understand of how much we our bond to each other. The only ones I could think of who would understand those types of bonds was the werewolves in La Push. Edward and I are imprinted to each other and that's the only way to explain it.

Alice gave me a reassuring hug then got back to work without another word on the topic. We talked about what she wanted to do to my hair for the wedding and such and with in a half hour we were both dressed in summer dresses and walking down the steps to greet our men.

Charlie had left a little after I had gotten home to go pick up his date for the night which I was happy that he had. A few days after we had got back from our fishing trip Jasper, Alice, Edward and myself pulled some strings and finally got Charlie to bite the bullet, so to speak, and jump back on the dating horse.

So far they had gone out a few times to dinner and such, but he wanted to keep the blooming relationship quiet for the time being because he didn't want to jinx anything and besides it's not like the whole town of Forks didn't already know everything anyway. The brokenhearted Chief of Police out in public with a woman other than his daughter or out with one of the members of the Cullen's family was the talk of the town. I was more than happy when Edward had told me that Charlie couldn't stop thinking about her and the thoughts of my mother were fading slowly. It was like he was reborn again. I would catch him smiling for no reason at all at dinner or the fact that he wanted me to teach him how to be a better cook in the first place made my heart swell up with joy and the knowledge that he was no longer going to be alone after all. Knowing that he now had someone to lean on of his own made my path fully clear before me.

Edward's velvet voice swam through my thoughts as I realized that I had not said a word the whole trip to Port Angeles. "Earth to Bella" he repeated with a chuckle before I smiled sheepishly looking back.

We had arrived at the Italian restaurant that Edward and I had our first date at and many others since, to find the place filled with smiling faces. I was glad that Alice kept with Edward's and my wishes on keeping the rehearsal dinner small with just having our two families there with the only exception of Angela and Ben who I invited at the last minute because I wanted to share this with them, after all she was my only human best friend. I had once considered Jessica to be one of them, but things changed and she became more of just a fair weathered friend in the end. We greeted everyone and with that the festivities began.

After what felt like a million hours at the restaurant I was relieved and amazed that everything had gone smoothly and that tomorrow I was going to marry the marvel of a being looking at me with his breathtaking crooked smile and deep loving eyes. I was also relieved that the Cullens' and Hales' lack of eating went unnoticed with all the talking and laughing that was going around the table all night. Like always Emmett was more than willing to tell his side of the tail of them getting busted in Vegas, leaving out of course certain things and adding his own bizarre twist on what really happened that night. By the time he was finished with his story he had turned it into an huge epic movie with action and comedy. I did so much laughing that my sides hurt by the time I climbed into bed at the end of night.

Alice reluctantly agreed to let Edward stay the night after much complaining on her side of breaking traditions and it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, she finally gave up knowing that it was a pointless battle that she was not going to win. She only had one stipulation that Edward was to make it look like he left for Charlie's sake and that he was to be gone before I woke up. He grumbled about the second part, but agreed because of the scary death glare the usual cheerful pixie-faced vampire was giving him at the time. I tried to stay awake as long as I could to soak in the moments of his cold skin against my warm cheek but I gave up and finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it and that it will hold you over for the time being! Now give me the greatest Christmas gift of all your REVIEWS!!! and with that MAY YOU ALL HAVE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 2008 I can't wait, it means Breaking Dawn and the Twilight movie comes out!! yey!! Thanks to all who I couldn't reply back to also for thier reviews! have fun be safe and don't be a Grinch! hehe! (i'm watching it know lol) PLEASE REVIEW!! IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR THEN LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!!! I have only received 4! new reviews so far!! that makes me sad and a sad wrighter doesn't write (pouts at screen with pleading eyes) LUV U ALL! now review!! lol!**


	12. Chapter 9: Eternity

**( _attention to all!_ this is the revised version of this chapter: meaning things have been added or changed slightly with in it)**

_

* * *

_

_I just want to take a moment to say a sad farewell to actor_

_Heath Ledger _

_who was taken to soon from this world on _

_Jan.22 at the age of 28. _

_May your soul rest in peace as you take your place amonst the angels. You were a brillent actor and your smile lit up every screen you were on while touching everyone with your work. My heart goes out to his famly and friends and most of all to his 2yr old daughter Matilda who will never get to know him as she grows up. You will be greatly missed by everyone!_

_I ask you all once you have read this to please not turn the review board into a trashfest of any negative thoughts you may have with the issue surrounding his death. I will take postive words only, please feel free to add them along with your review of the story/ch. Thank you._

**_

* * *

_HI everyone,**

**okay (wipes tear) enough of the sad thoughts & on to why you all are mad at me lol!**** I know that this is not a new chapter and I am sorry for that, but I wasn't personally happy with how this chapter turned out the first time around once I finished it and really thought about it all. Also I must admit that I had forgotten to put in a part that I talked about but then didn't write. So that part has been added and some other small things have been tweeked also. **

**Note: all the things that I've added take place after the main part of the wedding so that has not changed. Also the new sections have not been edited yet by my wonderful editor Goldsparkler. Now I know that you all loved the chapter as it was but I hope that the added parts make it all the more special for all of you!! So please, please leave me a new review to let me know what you think of the changes. If you do not like them then I will keep the current chapter as is. **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this chapter the first time around and to all of you that I hope will review again (winks)and thank you to all of you that I could not reply to, you know who you are. **

**And YES I am aware that now when I move this into the slot of the orginal version, this ch.slot will not let you review for the new chapter which in it's place I'll post shout outs to whoevers birthdays are to come in the next month or any movie news I've come across. I will update that ch. every month with new birthdays that are coming up!! My own birthday is weeks away on 3/1, I'll be 24! yikes! lol! so pm me with your b-days please and the age you will be (if you want that out there that is) please don't leave the info in a review, Thanks again to you all!!**

**now on with the revised wedding chapter!**

**p.s. I hope to update for real a.s.a.p. I promise!**

**_

* * *

_ **

**Chapter 9: **

**Eternity **

My eyelids felt a soft touch press against them as my love kissed my sleeping body goodbye. The coldness of his lips lingered for only seconds before he brought his sweet lips to my ear and I felt his cold breath brush along it, sending chills down my warm spine. I knew not to open my eyes due to traditions that we were forced to follow by a little pint sized vampire who was soon to be my sister- in- law. I scowled at my mental picture of her, but it faded quickly and the image of Edward hovering over me formed in its place. I let a smile form along my silent lips as I heard his low velvet voice whisper in my ear "When we meet again you will be walking down the aisle. I love you, my angel. I'll miss you."

I smiled reaching out for him but my hands met nothing but thin air. So I took a chance and let my eyes slowly open to squint into the darkened room hoping to see him standing over me, but he was already gone. I felt my heart fall a little as my eyes adjusted to the green glow from my clock on my bedside table. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head breathing in his sweet scent that hung in the night time air before looking at the time 5:00am. I sighed, feeling wide awake for some reason. I knew that I needed something to draw me back into rest so I carefully got out of bed and grabbed my head phones off my desk where I had the CD Edward had made for me inside my portable player. I went to turn to get back into bed when my journal caught my eye sitting magically on top of my pillow already propped open with a pen and a pencil waiting in the folds of the middle of the pages. I laughed to myself and shook my head as I picked it up and turned on my bedside lap. There was a small note written in it:

_FINISH YOUR VOWS!!!! 3 Alice_

_P.S. Don't be up for long either!! I don't want you all puffy eyed on your wedding day!_

"I won't." I whispered. I had been fighting for days now with myself on what would be the right things to say to him, but nothing sounded right. Everything I came up with so far sounded cheesy and it only got worse when Emmett tried to help. '_Edward my darling you are_ _wonderful and I want your body...'_ was one of the random things Emmett came up with to make me laugh. I was glad when Jasper stepped in and told me to _'write something simple and just let it flow from the heart and it will come to you'._

I decided that I would take his advise and I started making mental notes whenever something that sounded good hit me. Now all I had to do was put all the mess of emotions and words into sentences that made sense. I was surprised at how easily and fast it all came to me when I put down my pencil a half hour later. I read it over a few time making sure that I had it all locked into my memory so I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

I looked out the window and saw the first signs of dawn creeping up into the early blue yard. I stifled a big yawn behind my hand and placed my journal on the nightstand, shutting the light off as well. I grabbed the headphones and placed them over my ears and hit play as I snuggled myself into the warm blankets and let the lull of exhaustion and the soft beautiful music of my lullaby sway me to sleep.

It wasn't long before I was being jerked awake from my dreams about white rose peddles and candle light by two cold tiny hands that were attached to the excited voice that chimed into my ears.

"WAKE UP!!!" she yelled.

"Alice!" I groaned as she yanked the covers off of me that I was hiding under. I was all for marrying Edward today, but it was the getting ready part that made me stay put.

"Can't I just go like this." I whined, keeping my eyes closed while gesturing to my pajamas which consisted of one of Edwards shirts and his plaid pajama bottoms that I loved so much.

"HA HA! You're not funny." she replied as I heard her walking over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and fought to keep the smile off my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, that is, if you ever get your butt out of that bed! Do I have to carry you into the shower, because I will!?" She warned.

My eyes shot open at once as I looked at her with her eyebrow arched and her hand on her hip.

"1.." Alice's chimed giving me a countdown.

"I'm up!" I yelped in alarm at what would happen if she got to three as I jolted upright.

"2.." She said with an evil smile on her pale lips.

I quickly swung my legs off the bed and placed my bare feet on the cool floor.

"3..."

"Look I'm up my feet are on the floor isn't that enough?" I asked with sarcasm filling ever word.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are not excited about marrying my brother today by the way your acting." She shot back folding her arms over her chest with a ghost of a laugh playing on her features.

"OH I am overly excited about that, it's being your Barbie doll for eternity that I'm scared of now." I teased.

"Oh really?" she laughed.

I nodded.

"Fine then get yourself ready." she pouted turning away from me.

"Alice, you know I love you." I said now standing.

"Good, now take a quick shower and then get your buns back here" she sang throwing her arms around me in a big hug.

"You know if anyone heard our little morning routine with the added marriage lines they would think we were being serious." she giggled as she stepped back from me.

"Alice, why did we do this again?" I asked.

"Because I love hearing you give in and because of course it's the last time I will have to fight with you to get out of bed in the morning so I can get you ready for the day." she shrugged.

"Wow you two are weird." came Rosalie's voice from the doorway. We both looked at her and started laughing.

"We know" Alice chimed.

"Hey! Speak for yourself." I said in giggled breaths shoving her. "It was for your twisted amusement that I went along with it this morning when you started counting."

"That reminds me, SHOWER NOW!" she demanded pulling me into the hallway and into the bathroom.

She reached into to the stall and turned the water on testing it with one hand while I brushed my hair out

"You know Bella I was just thinking, since when did you start taking your showers in the morning? The last time I checked you always took them before bed." Alice asked offhandedly taking the brush from me and started combing through the tangles that I was fighting with. "Geez, by the looks of your hair I'd say the answer is right in front of me."

I felt the heat rise up onto my cheeks as I tried not to show my embarrassment at what she was getting at. "Bella there's nothing to be embarrassed about wanting to spend the night kissing the love of your life until you fall asleep." she said rolling her eyes at me like I should know that, which I do. It's just her saying it straight out like that makes me blush.

"That boy just needs to learn to keep his hands out of your hair while you do it." Alice giggled finally finished with my hair.

"Yeah, he should be keeping his hands moving everywhere."

My face went into an even deeper crimson as I covered my face with my hands.

"EMMETT!!" Rose snapped at him from the hallway while Alice laughed and all I could do was let out a nervous giggle from behind my fingers.

"What, it's true." He argued back with a shrug when I finally was able to look at him and the others.

"Emmett what are you doing here anyways?" I asked. He and the rest of the guys were supposed to be off on a quick hunt before the wedding.

"He's being punished. Now enough talking everyone out. Bella's water is getting cold and we have to get going." Alice ordered pushing everyone away from the door.

"Um Alice,"

"Yes."

"Aren't we supposed to be getting ready at my other house?" I asked her before she could close the door.

She stared at me for a moment in clear puzzlement then her musical laugh fell from her lips filling the tiny bathroom with it's song.

"You're right! I'm just so excited that I completely forgot about you having to meet your parents for breakfast at our house. OUR house! I love that I can say that now!!" She beamed bouncing with sheer joy like always.

"Well what are you standing there for?! Get dressed and hop to it!!!" She said throwing her hands in the air letting her authoritative tone replace her giddiness.

I laughed and did what I was told, shutting the shower off and throwing my hair in a pony tail on top of my head. In the few minutes it took me to do all that Alice had already laid out my clothes for me which were new of course. I smiled at the white jump suit with the jewelled letters on the back saying 'Soon to be Mrs. Masen Cullen' in the middle of a heart and on the front said 'Bride to be'. On any other day I would never wear such a thing, but I knew that today I wouldn't want to wear anything else. I quickly dressed and ran down the stairs and right on cue fell on the last step, landing face first at Emmett's feet. I groaned as his loud roaring laughter shook the whole house making my face flush red in annoyance.

"That was so worth missing out on hunting with the guys" he said reaching out his large hand for me to take.

"Glad I could be of service" I said dryly while letting a small grin form on my face.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked shooting a glare at Emmett who looked down like a child waiting to be scorned by his mother.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wher..."

HONK HONK!! "LETS GO PEOPLE!!" Alice's voice bellowed from the driveway answering my unfinished question.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed Emmett's hand leading the way out of the house.

I stood back looking at the small hallway letting silent tears fill my eyes as I walked slowly around the house. I slide my hand along the wall as I walked touching the yellow cabinets in the kitchen that hadn't changed since my mother painted them to bring some touch of sunshine into this gray world of Forks. Then I moved to the living room taking in all the awful pictures of me along the fireplace and the few of family members that were strewn along the walls that I never really had the chance to know. I was going to miss this house and I knew that I couldn't bear to come back here again to get the few things that I did happen to have here. Edward, I was sure would get them for me or Alice seeing as Edward and I will supposedly be on are honeymoon.

I sighed taking in a deep breath of the house's air letting it sink in and wiped my tears away before I whispered goodbye to this house and this life here with my father. My father, at that thought a small sob tore through my chest has I reached the opened car door to the awaiting arms of Alice. I hugged her tightly letting my tears fall freely now. It wasn't long that Alice's arms were joined by Rose's and Emmett's who enclosed all three of us girls in them.

"It will all be alright Bella, I promise. He will be alright and happy again with time. Remember don't bet against me." Alice's childlike voice soothed into my hair. I nodded unable to speak and sucked back in my remaining tears knowing that this wasn't the last time I would be crying today.

"We are here for you and we love you lil' sis." Emmett said picking me up in his bear like hug once I had let go of Alice. "I know" I whispered back with a meek smile sliding into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

Breakfast with my parents went by way too quickly for my liking and before I could fully swallow my last sip of orange juice I was being dragged to my torture chamber, Alice's bathroom. She let me take a quick shower before she sat me down in the vanity chair that I have come to loathe and began her work while Rose held my mother hostage in another chair. Though I wasn't really a hostage this time I wanted to be made beautiful for Edward, not that I could be any more beautiful, in his eyes that is.

Once she was finally finished with her work she spun me around to look at myself and I couldn't be more than happy with my appearance. She kept my makeup natural with my hair swept up with freesia flowers and small crystals pinned into my soft curled haired. I knew that once I was in my dress the water works would start from my mother causing me to have to fight with my own.

I let them help me into my dress and then I was able to finally see my full self in the three-way mirror.

"I look like a wedding cake topper." I giggled taking in the my appearance from all angles.

"OH hush up! You look stunning, honey." My mother said with a small sob dabbing at her eyes with a tissue Esme had handed her.

"You look like an angel." Esme added with her warm smile. I couldn't help but beam with my own excitement and yet be slightly sad all at the same time. My thoughts quickly wandered to my mother's glowing face with joy and love and the fact that soon because of this day I will never see her like this again.

Alice must have noticed my changed in mood and called for everyone to give me some time to myself before it was time to walk down the aisle.

I stood there looking at the woman I had become letting my thoughts swim in my head. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the one person I wanted to say goodbye to the most when a quite knock on the door almost made me jump in fright.

"Come in" I said hearing my voice come out softer then I wanted as I closed my eyes to calm my nerves.

"Bells?"

At the sound of his voice my eyes flew open and a huge smile spread across my face as I rushed over to him.

**

* * *

**

**THE END!****

* * *

**

**LoL!! just playing stop yelling!!**

* * *

But his raised hand stopped me before I could get close enough to hug him. 

"Bella don't" his deep husky voice said with a bitter edge.

"But Jacob I've missed you so much. Where have you've been all this time? Why can't I hug you?!" I nearly growled as I shouted at him making him flinch back against the wall from me.

My heart was overjoyed to see him but I couldn't help the anger I felt towards him for taking off like he did with no word to anyone not even his own father. I knew and understood his reason for doing so but it didn't justify what he did to his father or to anyone else who cared about him.

"Bells, please don't be angry at me, though you have ever right to be. I promised the leec...Edward that I wouldn't touch you. It's hard enough for me to be in this house as is." he said with a look of disgust on his face as he took a breath.

"I see. I can understand him not wanting me to smell like you. I wouldn't do that to him, not today." I stated with a chilled edge that sounded more like it belonged to Edward. For some reason I felt uncomfortable being here with Jacob, like he was already my enemy.

That very thought made my stomach turn. Have I really been away from him for that long that my feelings for him have come to the point of being nothing more than just something from the past, a past loved one. No, I still love him but the love has changed in a way where it has come to be more of what it really was, what it really is, the love that is built between two people who have taken comfort from each others' friendship. That's what we are friends, best friends, he was my rock, my ray of sunshine when I was lost in the darkness of my broken heart. I loved him for that and that love just wasn't enough, not then, not now.

"Jacob, why have you come here?" I asked pulling myself from my thoughts.

"I wanted to tell you, gosh this is hard for me, that I've found her, Bella. I am happy, more than happy and in love. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for pushing my childish love on you." Jacob said in a whisper.

"It wasn't childish Jake and you did push I'll admit, but only to make me see the truth that I loved you back."

"But I know now what you and Edward have and I am sorry for trying to come between you like that." he said finally looking at me with his dark eyes. "You look beautiful by the way." he added with his goofy grin that I loved so much. I felt my heart skip at the familiar warmth it gave me to see it.

"Thank you" I smiled back keeping my hands folded together in front of me so I wouldn't be tempted to reach out to touch his burning skin one last time. "You don't have to say that you are sorry for anything, but I will accept it because you have said it." I said again in a formal tone that was very unlike me. How long have I've been talking like that? I wondered to myself.

"You do know that you're creeping me out right now don't you?" Jacob said out of nowhere as if he had read my mind. "I feel like I'm talking to someone else. You're so different some how."

I let out a small laugh nodding in agreement. "I could say the same about you. You haven't been gone that long and yet we both seem to have grown so much since then."

"It's funny how finding true love can do that to you."

"I know and I am happy to hear that you have finally found yours. What's her name and is she here?"

He smiled a wide toothy grin shaking his head in answer to my last question.

"Her name is Anna. I meet her at a diner I came to when I couldn't take eating from the trash any longer in my wolf form. I had to steel some clothes from one of those charity bins so I wouldn't be walking around naked." He laughed his raspy laugh that sounded more like a bark then I remembered.

"Eww.. I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that" I giggled

"Well I just came here to tell you that I am truly happy for you and I want you to know that I will always be here if you need me no matter what Bella. I don't care about you being a vampire anymore, just know that okay. I have to go before any one else finds me here. Goodbye Bells."

he whispered the last part as he reached his burning hot hand out to slide one of his fingers along my jaw line. The fire of his skin against mine made my heart flutter in sadness.

"Jacob, will you be home for good now?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I will be officially home in a few days, right now Anna is waiting for me. She lives about four hours from here when I run. I have to go and you have to go get married." he winked walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Jacob, I'll miss you" I said taking in a jagged breath.

"I'll miss you." he said stepping out of the door. "OH and by the way, try not to trip walking down the aisle." He laughed as he shut the door behind him closing that chapter of both our lives along with it.

I sighed letting the moment sink in feeling at ease with everything that just transpired in only a matter of minutes. I felt oddly complete now and I knew that now was the time to walk down that aisle and into the arms of my love. It was only mere seconds after Jacob had left that Charlie and Alice were entering the room, Alice looked frazzled as she enter giving me a questioning stare before Charlie could see her expression.

The look on my fathers face was more than anything I could have ever asked for. He beamed with pride and sheer love for me as he took in his little girl in her wedding dress.

"Your mother was right you do look like an angel, well even more like one." Charlie said with a blush creeping up on his face as well as my own.

"Oh Daddy stop." I said reverting back to when I was a little girl in his presence.

"You know I'm not a man of many words but I wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you and the woman you have become." He said running his hand through his thinning hair. "Edward is a fine man and I know that he will take care of you. But you are sure about this aren't you?" he asked with a slight hopeful look in his eye that I would change my mind and stay with him.

"More then anything and you know that. Nice try though." I laughed giving him a hug.

"Bella your dress! Wait until after your grand entrance to hug people! Geez!! Come here" Alice shirked fussing over me the moment I stepped away from my father.

"Alice she's fine. It's time. Are you ready?" Esme asked from the doorway with my mother next to her.

"OH fine then lets go get you married to my brother!" she squealed with glee handing me my bundle of an assortment of blue and white flowers that were held together with a deep blue ribbon that matched the colors of their dresses.

"Alice that was my ear" I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. I couldn't help the smile on my face despite my stomach flipping in anxious circles as I got into place at the opening of the tent. This was it I was going to become one with the love of my life in I every way imaginable. In a matter of seconds I will be Mrs. Isabella Masen Cullen. I suddenly felt light headed at the thought.

"Breathe" I heard a soft voice whisper from my side. I let go of the breath and smiled over at my father whose eyes were beging to tear up at the corners.

"I love you Dad." I whispered to him with a big smile squeezing his arm as I heard my lullaby start to play signaling for everyone to start their way down the aisle. Rosalie walked out first and I heard small whispers from the guest knowing they were talking about how beautiful she looked as always.

"Alice?" I squeaked out giving her a worried look which she responded with a wink and a big smile before she turned the corner into the tent and down the aisle.

_Okay Bella breath easy now. You're not going to fall on your face_, _just focus on Edward._ _One foot in front of the other, here we go!_ I repeated in my mind over and over again taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"I love you too, Bella. You ready?" My fathers voice once again brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled at him and took the steps into the entrance of the white linen tent. It was a different world inside the fabric walls. I felt like I walking into a fairytale.

There was dark blue and silver sheer fabric strung across the top of the tent coming together in the very center of a big crystal chandelier and there were flowers everywhere mixed with twinkle lights that brought back instant thoughts of the fireflies in the meadow. Everything sparkled with a soft glow, but nothing could compare to the golden eyes that were locked onto my own bursting with so much love and awe at the sight of me walking towards him at this moment. His own appearance left me breathless at the sight of this Greek God who was going to become my husband for eternity.

His crooked smile never left his face as I noticed he was holding his breath just like I was as my father and I stopped before him.

We both let out our breaths at the same time with his sweet scent enveloping me completely making my head swoon.

"You look breathtaking, my very own angel." his soft velvet voice whispered into my ear for only me to hear as we faced the minster.

"I can say the same for you." I whispered back as my heart pounded in my chest when he brought his cold lips to my hand that was clasped in his, flashing his flawless teeth in a big smile.

Nothing else mattered in that instant when our hands touched, there was no one here in this moment just us and our love as we gazed into each other's eyes. I could feel the blush on my cheeks that formed from the weight of his stare and everyone else's in the room. The minster's words were like background music and it wasn't until he said my name did my attention fully go to him and my surroundings, breaking the bubble Edward and I were locked in.

That's when I finally took a quick glance around to all the guests and my eyes landed on an unexpected but pleasant surprise. There in the aisle seat was Billy in his wheel chair dressed in a nice dark brown suit that looked perfect with his russet skin and salt and peppered black silk hair that was in a small ponytail. I gave him a warm smile and looked over to his left seeing Quil sitting next to him. Now that was a surprise. I was amazed that Edward had allowed such a thing, but it made me happy all the same seeing them both there.

Now I knew why Alice looked so wary at the moment. She hates not being able to see what was to come and with a ware-wolf so close meant she couldn't see if a certain group from Italy were going to be making an unexpected appearance or anyone else for that matter. I knew she could smell Jacob in the house and that thought seem to put her on edge even more. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward give a small nod no to Alice reassuring my thoughts at what was on her mind just as the minster asked if there were any objections. I saw her relax at once and I smiled back at her.

I looked back at Edward smiling the whole time and before I knew it it was time for the vows. He looked away to reach for my ring that Emmett was holding out to him beaming with pride that he didn't lose it. He gave me a thumbs up behind Edwards back causing me to let out a small giggle. Edward chuckled softly under his breath bringing my eyes back to his. My reason to giggle melted away from the love showing through his eyes as he licked his pale lips as he started to speak his vows of love and forever to me.

"Bella, my love, my life, my heart. You are more than a wish come true. You are truly an angel sent from above giving me a life that I never knew I needed until I first set eyes on your beautiful face. Your very being sings to me filling me with your undying love, making me complete in so many ways. You are everything I wish I could be and more. Your strengths are my weaknesses, like I am yours. May you always be a complete wonder of amazement to me and may you always surprise me with your random thoughts about everything and nothing all at once. I thank you for your unfailing trust in me and for the endless love you've given me. You are my soul, my world and nothing can take me away from you. I am yours for eternity, just like this ring I give to you has a symbol of our love it has no limits and no end. You will always be my wife, my angel and I love you." he finished in his silken voice as his flawless smile returned to his magnificent face.

At the end of his words I heard many people blowing their nose's, one of them being my mother who had started bawling her eyes out on Phil's shoulder as he slide my ring on to my finger. I watched it glitter in the light after he had placed a cool kiss upon it selling it in place. I cleared my throat trying to find my voice again and took the ring from Alice's out stretched hand. I fumbled with it in my shaky fingers and hovered it over his left ring finger, looking up into his smoldering golden gaze. He reached out his pale hand and wiped a tear that had glided down my cheek from my bursting happiness.

I took a deep breath and with a strong clear voice I spoke.

"Edward, my whole life I have felt like I've been missing something and that I didn't belong, but all that changed when I found you. Your undying love has made me complete and has giving me my purpose in this world. I was lost without you in my life and now you are my reason that I stand here today. Thank you for always catching me before I fall and for making everything better if I do. No words could ever fully describe what you mean to me. You are my everything and I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and like this ring our love has no limits and no end. I am forever yours my husband, my world, I love you."

It wasn't a lot of words, but I meant them with every fiber of my being just like I knew he did. I pushed back the sob of joy that wanted to erupt from my chest as I slid the ring onto his pale long ring finger on which I also placed a small kiss upon it once it was in place, sealing us both together with it. We had requested that we not be asked if we wanted to take the other's hand in marriage instead we wanted to keep things simple with just the vows we wrote declaring our love to each other for everyone to hear. The minister's voice broke the momentary spell I had fallen under in Edward's eyes as he said the words I had been waiting a life time to hear.

"And now that the bands of ever lasting love have been exchanged and the vows of your undying love have been spoken, it is with great pleasure that I now declare before you all with the powers that are invested in me by the heavens above I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the minister's deep voice proclaimed.

My breath hitched in my chest as his cold icy lips pressed against my own making my knees week with the passion in it. I shivered as he wrapped his arms around me picking me off my feet, spinning me around in circles before we finally broke apart to catch our breaths. The tent was filled with applause and loud hoots and hollers emitting from Emmett!!

Edward's eyes danced with joy has I looked down on him with his smile matching my own. I felt like I couldn't smile widely enough. I was finally his wife and he was finally my husband to have and to hold forever and ever!

"I love you! I love you! I love you" he repeated kissing me in quick kisses making my lips tingle from the chill. All I could do was giggle as he carried me bridal style back down the aisle to the outside of the tent where we could have a few moments alone to compose ourselves before we had to take pictures.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen I want nothing more than to be able to whisk you off to our room right now." he said with a sly smile playing on his lips has he dipped his head down to kiss me deeply making me almost faint in his arms.

"OH NO you don't you two!!" Came Alice's voice making us break apart at once. My face, I was sure, was flushed from all the excitement, but I didn't care about anything else other than the man I could now call my husband by my side.

"Sister of mine you have smeared your lip gloss and Edward is now wearing more of it then you. I must say pale pink is sooo _not_ your color." she giggled pulling me from him to fix her master piece that was my makeup.

"Bella stop with the pout face so I can fix it." Alice warned as she dabbed more on my lips.

"Can I have my wife back now?" Edward asked from behind her.

"Yes you can, just watch the lips will you."

"Oh I'll watch them all night." he said with a cocked eyebrow that matched his impish smirk.

"Your impossible." Alice huffed. "It's picture time while they set up everything inside to eat. Then it's time for your first dance together as husband and wife. EEKK!! Husband and wife!!" she squealed out hugging me tightly to her making us both jump in excitement.

"We're finally sisters" I explained sharing in her joy.

"Hey what about me?" Rosalie's voice asked as she walked out to meet us in the yard.

"Of course you are" I said as Alice and I both hugged her to us.

"That's what I like to see. My family getting along for a change." Carlisle smiled with approval as he came outside, standing beside Edward.

" OH, we get along just fine. It just took _Rose _a little longer to get with the program." Edward said with a laugh which earned him a smack in the arm from her and one of her death glares that sent chills down my spine. _Remember to never cross her once she can touch me_ _without killing me_, I noted to myself.

After what felt like a million pictures and I was sure my face was stuck in a permanent smile the rain finally fell from the sky making it time for us to head back into the tent and to my dancing doom.

"Edward I don't think I can do this" I said as the announcement was made after the meal that consisted of all my favorites that I made sure to eat every bit I could of.

"Silly wife of mine do you really think I would let you look foolish on our wedding day or on any other day for that matter?" He chuckled pulling me to him so that my feet were placed on his.

"Just like at prom." I giggled taking his hand in mine.

"But Mr. Cullen what song will we be dancing to exactly seeing as we never really picked one." I said just as the first notes of a piano began to play over the speakers.

"You...you wrote our wedding song." I said with traitor tears threatening to spill over at the magical sound.

"Do you like it?" he asked lifting my lips to his.

"It's perfect" I said against them "I am the luckiest wife in the world to have such an amazing husband as you." I said as we got lost in the music gliding effortlessly, thanks to him, along the dance floor.

The beautiful melody ended all too quickly with it's notes playing out every unspoken word of love and emotions we felt for each other in it. I glanced around at the watching guests and saw once again my mother crying with her camera in one hand and what looked like a handkerchief in the other.

"Your mother's thoughts are crying too. She's still worried." Edward whispered into my ear as we stepped off the dance floor.

"I know." I replied looking at her thoughtfully. "Maybe it's time her son in law dazzled her with his dance moves." I suggested, wanting to have any excuse to sit down before it was time to dance with my poor father.

The whole idea of it made me shudder at the possible embarrassments that could unfold with us both being bad at dancing. I pleaded for days with Alice to cut that part out but she wouldn't have it she said _'it would break my father's heart if he couldn't dance with his daughter on her wedding day no matter how bad they might be at it'_, I knew she was right in the end and I stopped begging. I sighed watching as Edward walked over to the band and requested a song for him and my mother to dance too.

I nearly fell off my chair with laughter when the song started. It was one that I had caught them both singing in the kitchen too one night while we visited her in Jacksonville.

My mother's face lit up at the sound and they both danced around like fools shortly followed by many of the guests. I sat there watching my family and the joy on their faces as Charlie tried to dance with his date Janet . It was bittersweet seeing everyone like this knowing that everyone was happy if only for the day. I knew that after tonight I would never lay eye's on them like this again.

I was so caught up with watching my mother laugh in the presence of my new husband that I hadn't noticed that they had stopped dancing and we're now moving to stand at the edge of the dance space. I pulled my gaze from them to survey the rest of guests all doing the same when suddenly the very reason came into view stepping into the middle of the dance floor making my heart beat pick up in panic. I was barely aware of the tiny cold grip on my wrist that was tugging me over to my nervous looking father who was standing there looking quite handsome in his black tux, grinning. She grabbed his hand and placed it in mine, smiled widely then left us in the spot light that had just came on, making us glow from it's brightness. I looked up into my father's face and saw his eyes beaming down at me with more joy than I've ever seen shown in them before now.

"I'm sorry we have to do this." I whispered with a sheepish smile on my blushing cheeks as the music started to play.

"Isabella, I wouldn't miss this moment for anything." His smile lit up his whole face making him look more like the man in the old wedding picture that was still above the fireplace. I pushed down the tears that were brimming to the surface and noticed that I wasn't the only one who was fighting with their pent up emotions as my father took in a shaky breath before he spoke,

"I just want to tell you that you will always be my little girl no matter what kiddo. I know that I have missed a lot of your life while you were growing up, but I am more than thankful that you came here to live with me when you did because I got the chance to watch you blossom into a woman before my very eyes. You...Ouch!"

"Sor-rry" I stammered feeling the heat increase more on my already pink stained skin.

"Dad, you don't have to tell me how you feel, though I do like hearing it, you and I both know that we are not the best when it comes to showing our emOooow..tions" I winced when he fumbled with his own footing causing him to step on my foot. I tried to suppress the laugh that came to my lips by hiding it with a grin. "That's another thing I got from you. Mom always tells me that I'm a lot like you and I couldn't agree more." I giggled when our feet stepped in the same direction causing them to knock into each other.

We both let out a laugh as the music finally came to a close. My father hugged me to him tightly with me returning his hold on me.

"I'm happy that I decided to move here with you and I know that I didn't show it at first and I'm sorry for that. But if I hadn't I would have never found the love of my life and most of all I wouldn't have gotten the chance to truly know what it's like to have a father who truely understands you without even having to say a word." I said softly looking up from his chest to see a tear slide down his cheek as he smiled. I smiled back at him wiping the tear away with my hand. He cleared his throat with a blush creeping up onto the apple of his cheeks, stepping away from our stance to hold my hand in his.

"I can't believe you're married" he said shaking his head as he lead me off the dance floor.

"I must say he is one lucky man to have you for a wife that's for sure."

"Why's that?" I asked coyly.

He chuckled with a smirk on his lips "Because I for one am sure gonna miss coming home from a long day at work to your home cooking."

I joined in with his laughter though his words made me feel that twinge of pain that came with my decision.

My father turned from me then leaving me sitting at the table alone rubbing my sore feet with my thoughts swirling.

"Rethinking your decision to become one of them?" Came the deep husky voice of Billy from my side gesturing over to where Edward and Alice were talking animatedly with each other in front of what was left of the wedding cake that we had cut before our first dance. He, always the gentleman, feed me sweetly with a small piece. Though I on the other hand had cut a really large piece for him, slyly smashing it into his face so he didn't have to actually eat it any of it, though he did get some frosting in his mouth after he planted his frosted lips to mine while laughing under his breath as Alice shierked for him to be careful not to get any on my dress. I smiled inwardly keeping my face straight with just a hint of the joy I felt inside.

"No. I made this choice long before it was made for me by the Volturi." I said with conviction in every word.

I looked over at him looking deep into his wisdom filled eyes. "Just promise me Billy that you will take care of Charlie after I am gone." I requested with a stern voice showing that I was serious.

"You know I will Bella. I will keep that promise" he said resting his hand on mine.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me be a part of your life and for understanding all this. I know you are against this, but thanks for caring about me. I will miss you." I said giving his hand a gentile squeeze as I let a wide smile filled with gratitude fall upon my features.

"And I will miss you as well." Billy replied with a small smile before he wheeled off leaving me once again to my thoughts.

My eyes widened when I saw a bouncing pixie dance over to me with her hand outstretched for me to come join her on the dance floor. I barely had formed the word 'no' when a silken voice whispered into my ear making my voice catch in my throat.

"Humor me just for tonight, please" he whispered sending his cool breath across my cheek making my body tense with the longing it stirred in me. I nodded involuntarily to the thoughts that bubbled to the surface of my mind as he whisked me into his arms making me dance the rest of the night away without one fall from me, thanks to him, my husband, who never let me go from his strong embrace.

* * *

SO what did you think of the changes? TELL ME PLEASE!!! I luv you all, all your reviews have blown me away for real, I am speachless with words to discripe how thankful I am to all of you who read this! NOW RE-REVIEW! hehe! 


	13. sorry AUTHOR's NOTE 4:22:08

**Hello everyone, **

**I hope that you still are all with me and haven't given up on me and this story. I am soooo very very sorry for taking such a long time with updating this. At the start of Feb. I finally got health insurance so I got caught up in all that going for blood work, x-rays ext.. and as you might have already noticed from my new story I had to go to physical therapy for my bad shoulder which inspired my new story "THERAPY FOR THE HEART" and having to go took up a lot of my free time between work. Also I had very bad writers block with this story which I hate and have driven my poor editor insane I am sure with my mess of thoughts for what I wanted to happen and how. I wrote out the first part of the chapter then one section of it didn't quite work out so I had to do a lot of re-writing. I didn't mean not to update in so long but I swear I blinked and the time flew by. Also my other Grandmother (my mothers side) passed away between then and now and my Grandfather (my fathers side) is starting to show signs of his old age so he has been a handful to say the least lol!. I am sure you can all understand that life sometimes flashes before your eyes and the next thing you know you're ringing in another year! I just wanted to let you all know in this author's note which is taking the place of ch.13 that was the slot of the wedding chapter originally but my brilliant self deleted an old authors note moving things so atlas meaning no one would be able to review the new chapter yet again. (They really need to fix that or something) Okay off topic sorry, I am almost at the end point of the new chapter so I do hope that I can finish it soon. I must say that I had so much planned out for this story and where I wanted to take it but I am having a very hard time with finding the enthusiasm to go on. I know you are all screaming at me at that thought and I just want to point out that I don't know what I will do or not do at this time. I may end it at this chapter then later on down the road finish up the story with a sequel or just keep fighting my way through this and somehow bringing it to the closing I have already written the last paragraph of. It is all up in the air and nothing is set in stone. I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive my long absence with this story and for making you all wait for so long. I do deeply apologise for it all. Thank you all who have stayed with me and who have gone on to read my new story, You know who you are (wink,wink) lol! Also I just want to quickly say Dec 12th can't come fast enough!! All the video footage and interviews are amazing!! I can't wait!! Don't forget everyone that the special edition of Eclipse comes out May 31st! So get your copy and sink your teeth into the first chapter of BREAKING DAWN!! wouldn't it be freaky if it ended up being like how I wrote it of course without the steamy bubble bath and kitchen moment seeing as I don't see Stephenie writing that type of stuff happening, but hey we can hope hehehe! **

**Before I bring this authors note to a close I just want to remind everyone to go check out the Twilight myspace group I started and sign up for it! Right now we only have 16 members (makes sad face) but if more people join then the fan-fic of the month can start up. What the plan is with this is for every month we will pick one story out of the ones submitted and post a link to it on the main page for all to see and read! Further details will be explained when the times comes! The link for the group can be found on my profile. On the group page you can find a play-list player with all the songs listed on Stephenie's home page of the books soundtracks, and much more! So come and join!!**

**Well now that I have nothing more to say other than I am sorry again and I promise that you will have a proper update soon enough!!**

**luv you all,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**

**any questions feel free to PM me k**


	14. Chapter 10: Burning Bliss

**Edited by GOLDSPARKLER!**

**Disclaimer: you know it by now lol!

* * *

****WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST CHAPTER:**

_My eyes widened when I saw a bouncing pixie dance over to me with her hand outstretched for me to come join her on the dance floor. I barely had formed the word 'no' when a silken voice whispered into my ear making my voice catch in my throat. _

"_Humor me just for tonight, please." he whispered sending his cool breath across my cheek making my body tense with the longing it stirred in me. I nodded involuntary to the thoughts that bubbled to the surface of my mind as he whisked me into his arms making me dance the rest of the night away without one fall from me, thanks to him, my husband, who never let me go from his strong embrace._

**Chapter 10:**

**Burning Bliss**

It was nearly midnight when we finally bid farewell for the last time to our remaining wedding guests leaving only my side of the family behind which consisted of my father, Charlie, whose date had left early to go to work the night shift at the diner, and Renee, my hair brained, crazy idea, random thoughts mother and her baseball coaching husband Phil. Just three people made up my family, though they were tiny in number, they were my last human link to this world.

This was the hardest part of this day knowing that when this magical day of celebration came to an end, so would chime the end of my human life with them. I would never see my mother's face light up with laughter again or hear her ramblings about the new activity she enrolled in this time. I will never see my father's eyes crinkle up at the corners when he smiled at me whenever I entered the room. My heart broke as I kissed them goodbye for the final time telling them I loved them and that I would miss them when I'm gone. To them though, I was only set to go on my honeymoon and would be back in a few weeks time from our so called "trip" to Europe. As their headlights traveled away from me, my thoughts raced and tears tore through me bringing me to my knees in the driveway as the reality finally sunk in that the life I had chosen was one which did not have them in it.

"Bella" my sweet voice of salvation whispered from behind me, taking me in his marble arms as my body shook with sobs. I turned to him nestling my head under his chin breathing in his intoxicating scent that eased my senses the more I breathed it in. This is why I made this choice, I needed him like my lungs needed air. Edward pulled me to his lap from the damp earth cradling me in his arms as he whispered soothing words into my ear, rocking us slowly back and forth with the warm summer wind that had started to pick up.

He leaned down and pressed his chilled lips to my cheek stopping the salty tears in their path. "I love you" he whispered against them leaving light kisses in their wake.

There was so many things that I didn't know at the moment like whether time really did heal all wounds and with time being endless for me now then how long would this grief like heartache take to overcome? My mind pondered before I gave him my reply.

"I know." I sighed, that I did know, but I couldn't help the next words from spilling out as my mind strayed to one of the main thoughts that had been plaguing me for a very long time.

"Tell me you want me to be a vampire Edward, please, I need to hear you say it out loud." I said softly wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him to me. He lifted my chin to his face, placing his forehead to mine and took in a jagged breath, closing his eyes. When he released his held breath it sent a shiver through me making my head swoon slightly with its effect. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me profoundly from under his long lashes. His eyes burned with love and want, and I had my answer even without him having to say it, but I needed it, I needed him to say the words to make it final.

"I want nothing more in this world then for you to walk the earth by my side as my equal, a vampire. I have fought with that thought, with my selfishness, with the inevitable truth that you are meant to be in this world here with me like this. I can't fight it anymore not when in the end choice was made in the stars. The Volturi's demand gave me everything that I needed to push me to follow what I truly wanted all along."

"Edward"

"No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I..."

"Edward!" I said a little louder making him stop in his words.

"Thank you" I said in relief causing him to raise an eyebrow at me "Now that you've stopped what I'm sure was a well prepared speech, I would really, really like for you to kiss me now." With that he let his crooked grin slide into place as he bent his head down to kiss me. I felt the ground slowly disappear below me and knew right away where he was taking me.

Our kisses grew more passionate with every step he took. When my lips were free for a breath I managed to mumble out the fact that he was a vampire and right away I felt the whoosh of air as he chuckled against my lips. Within a flash of a second I felt the warmth of his room as he placed me down on my feet. "It's warm in here" I mentioned as he gave me a chaste kiss before stepping back to let me take in his golden,_ our_ golden bedroom. I gasped as my gaze fell upon all the flowers, some in vases, some scattered about everywhere. The bed was covered in petals and there were candles adorning every open surface making the room glow even brighter with their golden light. "Edward it's..." I blushed completely at a loss for words as my mind thought back to the night of the bubble bath. "I love it" I said as I took it all in as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice thought that a heating blanket would help" he said softly caressing my ear with his smooth lips. My knees went slightly weak at his teasing gesture and I couldn't help the smile that crept up onto my now crimson cheeks.

"Remind me to thank her." I said turning in his arms to look into his now smoldering topaz eyes.

"Oh she knows" he said in a playful tone has he crashed his lips back to mine. We both pulled back breathing heavily as I pulled at his tux jacket dropping it to the floor. He laughed at my eagerness as he instructed me to turn around so I could get out of this trap of a wedding gown. I loved my dress, but the corset I could have done without.

A few minutes later I was still standing there with my back to him, doing something that should have taken him seconds.

"Why did Alice have to make this dress so complicated to get you out of?" Edward growled followed by cursing her under his breath.

"To make sure we take it slow _apparently_." I said fighting to take off the ruffled underskirt.

"Can I just rip it off you?" Edward hissed through his clenched jaw now fighting with the binding corset strings once he had won the battle with the small buttons that ran down my back.

"And have to deal with Alice's wrath for the rest of eternity, _no_ thank you." I almost screamed with panic at his idea. An angry little pixie can sure start a hell fire when provoked if need be and I for one did not want to be even half the cause of it.

I could feel his fingers trembling as he slowly began to set my body free from it's binding. As I shook out my hair from its pinnings letting the loose curls fall down my nearly bare back. A shiver went up my spine as Edward's icy lips began kissing the newly exposed skin that he unveiled with each tug of the corset's ribbon. My body was full of nerves which was already making it very hard to breathe, never mind the aching feeling that each touch of his lips sprung upon me. I soon felt the dress loosen from my body as one of his cold hands slid its way along my bare rib cage, while the other pulled the gown off my arms.

My heart was pounding so loud that it made Eward chuckle against my skin when his kisses found the pulse in my neck. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe as I felt the passion in his touch. I needed air or I was sure I was going to faint at any moment.

"Edward"

"Yes, love" he whispered into my ear with his cool breath.

"Nothing" I panted before I turned to capture his lips in mine.

His lips never left my skin as he slowly carried me over to our bed, laying me down on the already warm blankets. He cupped my face between his marble hands bring his eyes to mine instantly taking my breath away with the full force of the fiery passion glowing within them.

I felt my head fog over then quickly reminded myself to breathe before he could get the words out, making him let out a choked back laugh as he leaned in brushing his lips softly against mine. I sighed when he pulled them away taking them on their favorite path along my jaw to the hollow behind my ear then straight on down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as my body tingled in the wake of his lips.

Edward's hands gently caressed my sides as I slid my hands to his chest quickly pulling the buttons out of the holes of his shirt, finally setting his chiseled torso free from its cover. I let my hands glide along the contours of his skin making him take in more and more haggard breaths as my nervous fingers brushed under the waistband of his pants.

"You're driving me crazy, Bella" he purred into my ear making me smile with a triumphant smirk.

He brought his golden pools to mine once again cradling my cheek in one hand while the other stroked back my hair. "I love you my wife, my forever, Love, please...please promise me now that if I hurt you in any way you will tell me at once." Edward's voice was soft with breathless pleading as his eyes bore into mine. I raised my hand to his own pale cheek brushing my thumb across his cool jawline and gave him a reassuring smile before giving him a lingering kiss to the lips.

"Promise me" he whispered as I pulled away looking back up at him. He took up my hand in his bringing my wrist to his nose inhaling it deeply, closing his eyes briefly as he did so. I waited until his eyes fluttered back open locking back on to my own. "Promise" I whispered back, making my favorite crooked smile light up his face, the anticipation dancing in his eyes mirrored my own.

Edward crushed his lips to mine parting them slightly causing me fight to keep my own control to not fill the small space with my tongue. He seemed to sense what I was thinking and quickly darted his own out tasting my bottom lip before pulling away.

It wasn't long before we had removed every bit of clothing from our longing bodies letting our lips and eyes take in the uncharted areas of them. We took things as slowly as we could without rushing the moment until we couldn't bear the space between us anymore. He let out his intoxicating breath making my head dizzy as he gave me one last cautious look while murmuring words of love between small kisses. My heart skipped erratically in place sending burning passion pulsating through out my body as he slowly and gently lowered himself to me. Our eyes were like magnets lost in a spellbound trance as I felt his cold firmness push through my heated gates combining our very beings into one. I winced a little biting my lip and his eyes went wide with fear as he froze his movement.

"I'm fine" I mumbled pulling his lips back to mine before he could protest. I felt the muscles in his back relax at once as he picked up a slow rhythmic pace, my body naturally molded to his matching his every move .

I let him lead the way, which was something we had talked about to help prevent me from getting hurt in any way, leaving me helpless beneath his stone carved body hovering just inches from my own. I could tell he was straining to control himself as I slid my leg around him hoping he wouldn't pull away from my actions but instead he leaned into me more making me gasp his name bringing a smile to his lips. "You will be the death of me yet" he moaned into my ear making me suppress the giggles that bubbled to my lips into his neck as I kissed it.

Our moans of satisfaction echoed off the walls as hot sweat began to glisten across my over heated skin making it turn into a misty steam against his chilled body that twisted our overpowering scents into a dizzying haze around us. My mind felt like I was detached from my body swimming around in the intensified essence of our combined bodies. I pulled away gasping from his smooth lips and looked up watching his angelic face. His eyebrows knitted together as he pulled his eyes closed tighter biting at his lip so hard that I was waiting for him to break the skin. He let out jagged breaths through his noses as rumbles of deep pleasured growls escaped from his lips clearly fighting with himself internally. I ran my fingers though his already untidy hair feeling the dampness from the moisture in the air that gave his body the sheen of moisture that it could no long naturally produce as a vampire.

Edward's eyes slowly opened at my touch and a coy smile spread across his lips as his gaze read mine realizing that I was watching him. Even with all the heat rushing through my body I could feel my cheeks blush in embarrassment at being caught. He chuckled softly as his lips pressed to my forehead trailing down to place a playful kiss to the tip of my nose. "You, my wife, are undeniably the most glorious beauty that I have laid eyes on" he purred out between each kiss of my lips.

"So are you" was all my mind could form as he lips lightly feathered down my neck, moving lower to encompass my soft breast between them. My breathing caught as I rolled my eyes to the ceiling feeling my body quiver from the feeling of his frosted tongue dancing along my heaving plains. That's when I saw it, a blue spark jumped quickly through the air like lighting in the sky. I closed my eyes not believing what I had just seen, but I could feel it building in the air. I was afraid of what that could bring, as the words "chemically combust" rang through my mind.

I swallowed hard trying to find my voice which he was rendering impossible at the moment

"Edward" I panted out in half a breath, causing him to respond by answering with our bodies instead.

His hands slide down my sides grabbing my hips and pulling them fully into his, quickening the pace. My thoughts went blank as his lips slammed urgently into mine leaving me to fight for air as I tried not to deepen the kisses more. I wound one hand into his hair welding him to me while my left hand rested on his heaving upper chest.

"Bella" Edward's silky voice purred through trembling lips. Our bodies were completely in sync with each other, we were one as our bodies began to shudder with building passion and our moans sang together in the crackling air. Our breathing become more shallow and harder to grasp as our eyes stayed locked together lost in the emotions of them. I could feel an electric current start surging throughout my body of pure and utter bliss as our muscles began to tighten begging for release. Edward's hand shot out clutching the bed frame for support as the ecstasy rose to its breaking point stopping just before its peak.

Edward's lips found mine and I heard a snap from overhead followed by a clanking noise across the room as our bodies began to quake finally giving into the burning passion within us. I felt the electric charge jolt between us tingling the hairs on my body as a white flash shot across my eyelids just as we fell over the edge of fulfillment. Edward gasped in a mixture of pleasurable pain and my eyes shot open at once. The lingering passion I felt quickly transformed into fear as I took in Edward gripping at his chest where my hand had just been.

"Edward are you okay?" I could hear the panic even in my own voice. He gently rolled off of me on to his side still clutching his chest with a pained look on his face. His breathing was still heavy as he groaned in agony. His face looked feverish with the built up mist dewing on his cool skin. I reached out my hand to touch him but he moved out of my reach before I made contact.

I opened my mouth to speak but his raspy voice stopped me "Don't touch me" he winced rubbing his chest now "just yet, love" I fought with my traitor tears confused by his words, not knowing if I should be hurt by them or not so I just stared at him letting my heart rate slow back to its regular beat.

"Are you hurt?" I finally whispered tentatively after several long seconds which felt more like hours in the silence.

"You...we...my heart" He stuttered out, making no sense to me with his mumble of words.

"Your heart..." I said trying to get him to elaborate more.

"It jumped" Edward said in pure amazement in his voice with the shock of it all written on his flawless face.

"What!" I screamed out in my own shock mixed with utter disbelief.

Edward nodded cuddling himself to me like a child, nuzzling my neck for comfort.

"I don't know how to explain it." his voice was calmer now as he spook "That flash it was like a shock wave through me"

We sat quietly holding each other for a few minutes, both pondering for an explanation for the phenomenon that just occurred until an idea hit me.

"Like...like the revival paddles at the hospital" I blurted out, that being the only thing I could compare this to.

He looked at me with curious eyes thinking over my conclusion "That sounds right to me. The energy built up released at the peak of it all causing a highly overpowered jolt of electricity to jump from your hot hand to my cold chest, hence making my heart jump with the voltage." He shrugged as he sat up to look at me. "That was the _best_ and worst feeling in the world all mixed into one." He smiled as his lips kissed my chest above my own beating heart making it falter in its pace as he did so.

Edward brought his face to mine searching my eyes with a bright smile forming on his face "You're glowing" he said in awe, tucking my sweaty hair behind my ear, causing me to blush. He lightly brushed his lips to mine and rolled me on top of him. I noticed then that his skin didn't feel nearly as cold as it did normally due to the fact that like real stone his skin absorbed the heat around it making it so I could stay like this with him all night, our naked forms tangled together in the heated sheets.

I sighed basking in the feel of our bare bodies pressed closely against each other completely content in our own little heaven. A heaven that never had to end.

His hand rubbed my back absentmindedly as I rested against his chest listening to his breath come and go from his lungs enjoying the silent moment of the afterglow of our lovemaking letting my eyes wander around the dimly lit room not really taking in anything they saw until suddenly they fell upon something that wasn't there before.

"Mr. Cullen" I said in mock shock.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen" he replied with a laugh pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or does that happen to be a part of our lovely headboard in the corner." I giggled pointing it out "Which must mean that a certain _someone_ is going to be in trouble for breaking it." I teased now looking up at him with my eyebrows raised and a grin on my face.

His musical laugh spilled out from his pursed lips turning into a wicked smirk "And I will do it again in a heartbeat" he joked making my resolve melt as I joined his laughter.

"Come here you" he said between breaths pulling me up to met his lips effectively stopping both our giddiness. The kiss was all too short for my liking as we pulled away from each other resting our foreheads together with our noses touching.

He lovingly ran his long fingers through my knotted hair making me close my eyes in pleasure at the feel of them. I felt his cold breath tickle my lips before he lightly touched them with his own making me smile beneath them. The small gestures such as these simple as they are let's me know how deeply and truly he loved me and reminded me of how lucky I am to have found my soul mate in him.

"Now it's time for you to sleep my heart awakening angel" he whispered kissing me lightly again.

"I'm not tired." I protested fighting with the sudden urge to yawn.

"But I am" he said letting out a deep sombre breath, turning his face from mine to reach for the blanket that had been discarded.

"Oh no you don't." I said pushing myself up with my arm showing my objective "You can't play that man card on me. It only works when the man can _actually_ sleep."

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed pulling me back to him. "Bella right now I would give anything to fall asleep with you just this once when it is your last night of sleep. But like you pointed out that is not a possibility. So please my love sleep and dream one last dream for me tonight. Just two hours at least. I promise that we will make love one last time before...before the time comes for me to turn you at dawn and you become no longer human." With that said he kissed the top of my head.

His words were a double edged sword at first his voice was lovingly pleading then at the end it lowered with a twinge of sorrow. I didn't want to let his mind talk itself out of it with his over thinking so I tried to shift his mood. "But just think then we wouldn't have to stop the lovemaking after it is complete and I am finally your equal. We could go for hours..." I said in what I hoped to be a seductive tone slowly trailing kisses along his chest as I spoke. "days..." I added as I slid my hand down along him feeling his cold granite stiffen under my warm touch. My cheeks burned crimson from not only my own actions but the reaction I was getting from him. "weeks..." I murmured into his ear as I nibbled it then blew my breath against it making him tremble from head to toe as a whimper tore from his pale lips.

"Bella..."

"Yes" I answered trying not to burst into embarrassed giggles while I continued to kiss his neck stopping to suck on it as hard as I could against his marble skin.

"You have to...stop" he swallowed hard trying to get the words out between his jagged breaths "...It's taking every ounce that I have left of myself control to not give in right now. You're being far to _dangerously_ tempting at the moment" he purred swiftly flipping our positions so that he was the one on top of me somehow intertwining my wandering hand with his so that both my arms were now locked in his free hand above my head while his other danced lightly over my stomach making me let out my giggles.

"I almost had you." I playfully pouted giving him the face Alice uses to get her way. His eyebrow arched up at my puppy dog face "You're not allowed to play that card" he challenged using what I said before against me now.

"But I almost had you" I repeated still pouting.

"Yes, but almost doesn't count." he retorted inches from my lips before taking them fully. I pulled against his grip wanting more than anything to tangle my fingers in his hair, but his hold stayed firm as we kissed. He pulled away seconds later letting my body take in much needed air with a sly smirk on his face "and I'll make it count once you have rested. Now please behave."

I nodded my silent agreement and he released me from his iron grip. I couldn't help the yawn from escaping this time as he repositioned us to our earlier position of me resting on his cooling chest which felt prickly now against my still warm skin. It wasn't long before the soft hum of my lullaby sang me off to a peaceful sleep.

I was awoken a little while later by the feel of cold lips kissing and ever so lightly suckling at my bare chest making a soft moan of pleasure fall from my groggy lips. I felt his mouth smile as he placed one last kiss upon my soft skin before bringing his smoldering gaze to mine.

"What time is it?" I mumbled out in my haze.

"Shhhh..." he hushed placing his pale finger against my lips. I looked up into his eyes and realised they were full of savage lust, they seemed more animistic than loving and made my stomach clench with unease. But before I could even take a breath to question what was going on, his lips were on mine kissing me feverishly in an uncontrolled frenzy of lust, driving all rational thought out of my head. I was lost in his touch as his hands roamed over my body like my own were doing to him. Edward pulled his lips from mine allowing me to take in air as my heart rate sky rocketed from the sudden overdrive of blood flow.

His nose glided along my neck and I could feel him taking in deep breaths of my skin "Hmmmmm" he purred.

"Bella..." his voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke out my name "I'm sorry...I...I have to stop"

Then he was gone, leaving me lying in our bed bewildered by his actions and hurt by them as well. I felt the tears build up in my eyes as I slowly sat up reaching for the silk sheet to cover myself and got out of bed. I picked up the shirt he had been wearing and noted that he had taken his pants with him when he left. I walked about the room picking up some of the scattered clothes to try and keep my mind in check. _He wasn't leaving me. He just needed some space that's all_. I repeated to myself as I put everything into the hamper in the bathroom.

I decided that I might as well take a shower while I was in there since I wouldn't be in any shape to take one for the next three days. I let my thoughts think back over the last hours that passed and pushed the nagging thoughts of rejection away. We were married now he would never leave me like he did before. I knew it even though there was that lingering doubt the crept out in times like this. I was so lost in thought that I let out a echoing scream when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"Sorry" he cringed as I spun around to face him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I seethed letting my anger boil up within me.

"You almost made me deaf with your scream so I think we are even." He fired back sticking his finger in his ear like it was clogged. I couldn't help but burst out in laugher at his face, I could never be fully mad at him.

"Why did you run away?" I asked meekly looking up at him as the hot water beat on my back.

"I'm sorry love, I truly am. I couldn't trust myself in that moment. I wanted you far too much and I didn't want to hurt you because of it. So I needed to clear my senses so I went outside to get some fresh air."

He lifted my chin up to his and brushed his lips along mine and stepped away from me turning us so he was now under the steaming water.

"Isn't it funny how not to long ago we were both hiding ourselves from seeing each other this way and now here we are completely at ease with being naked standing in a shower together." Edward said offhandedly as I washed his back which I was glad was facing me because I was blushing uncontrollably the whole time.

I didn't know what to say to that exactly so I just mumbled out a sound of agreement.

He kept talking which is something that I think he was doing to distract himself from letting his body take over this thoughts. "I have to admit that it was you who subconsciously got me all worked up before."

My eyes widened at his words as flickers of my half-remembered dream flashed before my eyes.

"You kept moaning my name and you wouldn't keep still."

I gulped as the warmth rose turning my already blushing face even deeper in color.

"It was a really good dream I take it." He said as he turned to face me and ran his fingers along my blazing cheeks. I nodded again not able to look him square in the eye at that moment. The sight of Edward's bright smile made me smile. "I'm happy that the last dream you had was of the both us... let's just say enjoying ourselves. After all I did ask you to dream for me and I am sure that that was what I would have dreamed about also." He snickered dipping his head down to kiss me tenderly.

We finished our shower and snuggled up on the couch watching the lighting dance across the water in the distance as the rain made trails down the large window waiting for our family to return. Edward played with my hair as I twirled my wedding ring around my finger admiring it for the millionth time that night.

"Edward"

"Hmmm"

"I've been thinking for a while now about what will take place and how my change into a vampire will happen and as you know I want you to be the one to do it." He nodded while his eyes studied my features trying to read where my thoughts were going to take me as I gazed back at him lifting my chin to rest on his chest.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to get my voice to stop shaking with the nerves I was feeling at what his reaction would be to what I was about to ask. "Well I was wondering seeing as you are just as qualified as Carlisle in the medical field and all that, maybe you could be the one who gives me the morphine instead." I bit at my lip as I watched his face take in my words then a small smile came across his flawless face. "You want us to be alone don't you" he said, clear amusement coloring his words.

"If...if that's possible" I stuttered out but quickly added "The rest of the family can stay just not in the room with us unless there is going to be a problem."

He chuckled softly and pulled me up so I was even with his face and kissed me lightly on the lips making me relax. "To be honest I have been thinking the same thing." His eyes sparkled in the dim light and I could tell he wanted it to be a private moment between us as well.

"I also had time to think while you slumbered that I wanted the bite to be in a place that only my lips have caressed, a lover's kiss if you will." Edward lithely stood up with me in his arms and walked over to the bed lying me down and began trailing kisses along my stomach.

"A lover's kiss?" I questioned playfully squirming around from his cold lips dancing along my skin.

His breath tickled has he let out an impish laugh running his hands up my sides pulling down the strap to the white tank top Rosalie gave me to sleep in with the word bride in pink lettering across it with matching shorts. Edward had just started kissing along my collarbone following the course the strap had exposed when the door burst open making the both of us jump in surprise.

"HEY SPARKY!" Emmett yelled followed by a hiss from Rose as she smacked him in the back of the head scolding him as she pulled him out of the room mouthing sorry to me over his shoulder. Edward let out a deep growl of frustration as my face turned deep scarlet.

As soon as the door clicked shut I burst out laughing causing Edward to give in and laugh along with me. "Yes it's safe to come in Alice." Edward said his laugher subsiding as he rolled off me and let me sit up. Alice stuck her head in the room with her eyes covered making the three of us laugh at her actions. She dropped her hand and ran at human speed jumping onto the bed next to me with a bright smile still on her face.

"See I told you it would all work out" she winked patting my leg.

"If you two would excuse me I must talk to Carlisle" Edward sighed kissing the top of my head before leaving me alone in the room with a pixie who looked like she was ready to burst with questions.

"Sooo..." she began bopping her thin brows up and down with a knowing grin on her face.

"Sooo... you can see the future so there is nothing to tell because you know it already which is embarrassing enough knowing you...oh you know what I'm getting at." I blushed.

Alice giggled at my comment "Well just bits of it, thank goddess, but it was enough to see the _sparks_ fly. After I saw what happened I was _shocked_." She emphasized the last word letting her wind chime laugh fill the air as I buried my face in the pillow to hide my bashfulness, groaning with humiliation.

Edward's velvety voice coming up the stairs coxed me out of hiding as he entered the room with Carlisle who had his medical bag in hand saving me from anymore questions that I'm sure she was screaming at Edward to answer. The glare he shot her as he sat beside me only proved my point as she made a pout face at him. He chuckled at her and playfully messed her spiky hair making her shriek and run to the bathroom to fix it.

"Kids" Carlisle muttered under his breath shaking his head at them. I giggled behind my hand but stopped the moment I saw the needle my sudden gulp didn't go unnoticed as Edward's eyes flickered to mine with concern instantly taking my hand in his to comfort me.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Carlisle asked also concerned.

My stomach was flipping wildly with nervousness and I suddenly had the urge to run in fear. I looked deep into Edward's eyes and saw my own feelings reflected in them.

"They're scared." Came a soft voice from the doorway making Edward and I look up to Jasper leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Maybe we should give them some space to talk" Carlisle stated as he ushered Jasper out into the hall closing the bedroom door behind them.

Edward's gaze fell back to mine as I bit at my lip with worry of what he was about to say.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked unsure.

I shook my head "Have...have you?" I questioned back.

"If this is what must be done for us to be together then what choice is left?" He said softly stroking my cheek with the back of his cool fingers. "I can't bear the thought of not having you by my side again not after making you my wife." He leaned forward gently kissing my forehead.

"But will you still want me..." I blurted out my biggest fear "...when I'm not all blushing and falling all the time?"

Edward took my face in his hands and let out a light laugh "Haven't I proven and said time and time again that I love you and that my love for you runs deeper than anything else in the world?"

"Yes but it's still nice to hear it all the same." I said sheepishly with a small smile now on my lips.

"Again you never fail to amaze me, love, of all the things to worry about at this moment it is that. Not the fact that I could lose complete control with my blood lust for you and...and end your life completely." He turned his face from me looking distraught.

"I trust you and I have faith in you because we love each other." I said as I grabbed his chin to make him look at me. "You and I did what was supposed to be impossible tonight." I smirked pulling his lips to mine for a quick kiss "You can't doubt yourself control now."

"No I guess I can't." He chuckled kissing me again except this time letting it linger before he pulled back with his crooked smile dazzling his face.

"I love you Isabella"

"I know. Are we ready?" I asked.

He nodded as Alice came dancing into the room followed by the rest of the family.

"Alice" Edward said in a questionable tone looking up to her as she took on the far away look I knew all too well was a vision. After a few moments her eyes slowly blinked bringing the beautiful statue to life as she smiled brightly at the both of us and I knew from her expression that everything will work out okay.

Edward looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he kissed my cheek and stood up with me so I could talk to the family. Emmett was the first to approach wrapping me up in his big bear hug. "Emmett air." I choked out making his booming laugh fill the air as he set me down on the floor. I felt a little light headed but laughed all the same. "I'm not going to miss that part of your hugs." I said playfully looking up at him. "I hope you'll still be just has funny after." He joked.

"Don't worry with my luck being a super klutz will be my special power. OH look out enemies of the world beware I might fall flat on my face and make you laugh your head off." I giggled with sarcasm as Rose rolled her eyes at him because his expression looked like a kid in a candy store.

"That would be awesome." He said clearly picturing it all in his head.

"Jazz a little help here." Rosalie said gesturing to her big kid of a husband as Jasper stepped towards him. "Bella.." Jasper nodded to me sending an air of calm through out the room. I mouthed thank you to him as he led a protesting Emmett out of the room.

Esme hugged me next and assured me that they will do everything they can to make the process go as comfortably as possible and that she was so happy to have me a part of their family as one of her daughters. She gave Edward a disapproving look when she noticed the broken head board and shook her finger at him making him look away from her in embarrassment as a grin played on her motherly features before she enveloped him in a hug as well. I tore my eyes from them and scanned the room looking for the one person I knew this was going to be the hardest on.

"Rose" I said softly walking over to her form that was silhouetted in the window as she looked out into the vast backyard. She didn't turn to look at me keeping her arms crossed across her chest but nodded slightly in response. I stood silent next to her following her gaze out the window.

"You really are going through with this aren't you?" She said now looking at me with a calculated gaze.

Now it was my turn to nod. "Well then I guess there is nothing left to say." She sighed in defeat. I felt the tears burn the back of my eyes and I fought to keep them in but her sudden hug opened the flood gates. I knew that she had been silently expecting my decision in her own way. It was too hard for her to say the words to me even though she has opened up to me since Edward and I got engaged and was happy to have me as a part of her family but all the same she had her own demons so to speak to deal with when it came to my change.

I was surprised even more when she wiped my tears away giving me a rare warm smile before she too

left the room.

Alice bounced over to me with her excitement clearly radiating off her making a smile appear on my tear stained face at seeing her own bright smile. "Oh Bella I told you this day would come and it's astonishing to see it all play out for real for a change" she beamed hugging me. "I will be by your side as soon as Edward gives the all clear." She added quickly kissing my cheek and hugging Edward before she followed everyone else out of the room leaving just Carlisle and Edward behind staring at me.

"Bella" Carlisle began as I took my place on the bed leaning against the non broken half of the head broad. "You remember everything we went over the other night."

"Yes" I said playing it over in my head. He had told me that the morphine wouldn't take away all the pain but it would dull it but how much or for how long he wasn't sure. He also spoke about the idea of more than one bite place that it may help the process and the venom spread faster to my heart so hopefully it would help with the change time table. But nothing was for sure and it was a wait and see game we were playing.

I took in a jagged breath feeling the uneasiness wash over me as I remember the fire I had once felt engulf my body in the ballet studio. '_I can get through this as long as Edward's with me.'_ My mind reassured itself. I kept my hands in my lap trying to keep them from shaking but it was no use it was now or never. I took a deep breath and gave Carlisle a small smile as he exited the room after patting Edward on the back.

Edward crawled onto the bed and laid next to me with his head resting on my chest listening to my fluttering heartbeat beneath his ear. He pulled me to him and hugged me as tightly as he could without breaking me and just stayed there without making a sound for an immeasurable amount of time. I felt myself relax in his arms, not wanting to speak in the thick silence while my eyes started to feel heavy with sleep. It took me a few moments to realize that Edward had injected the morphine into my arm when he sat up to place the used needle on the nightstand.

"Ouch" I said playfully rubbing my arm making him chuckle lightly as he brushed a stray hair behind my ear that fell out from my lose ponytail.

"God I love you my wife." He whispered leaning in so his intoxicating breath fanned across my face adding to the fog that was pulling at my mind. "Forgive me please." He pleaded searching my eyes with his golden orbs. I knew what he wanted forgiveness for, it was to put his mind at ease for taking my soul away and just in the chance that he couldn't stop the feeding frenzy which would completely take away my life .

"You are forgiven my husband." I whispered before his lips found mine. He kissed me until my lungs were begging for air and rested his head against mine with his eyes closed. "I love you." I said brushing my fingers along his jawline.

He swallowed hard and licked his lips and I knew that he was internally crying and this moment was tearing him up inside. "I...I...don't know if I can stand seeing you in that much pain." Edward's broken voice said softly now opening his eyes. "But I promise not to leave your side." I smiled up at him and pulled him to my lips once again kissing him hard on the lips making a moan escape from deep within his throat. The morphine was making it harder to function as it raced faster through my blood stream thanks to his kisses raising my heart rate and I knew it was time.

Edward's lips left mine and trailed along my neck and stopped just above my bust line. My hands felt heavy as I tried to run them through his silken hair but he pulled away only to start his trail of cold kisses along my abdomen. I felt his chilled tongue dance along my skin as his lips moved closer to their destination and I couldn't help the moans from leaving my own lips as my desire to be one with him grew again with his every touch. I knew he felt the same and was fighting it like I was. It was not the time for that now but we would have all the time in the world soon enough.

He hitched my tank top up revealing my heaving breasts as he took the one above my heart into his mouth and kissed it deeply. I moaned out his name and then fought back the scream of pain, tears sliding down my cheeks as his razor sharp teeth pierced my skin. He lifted me up more so I was cradled in his arms as he drank from me, my heartbeat pounded in my ears and I felt myself get even weaker within them.

It felt like forever until his lips broke free from their hold on me and he gently laid me back down as the fire began to burn beneath my skin and throughout my veins. He pulled back down my shirt and refused to look at me and even in my drowsy state I could tell he was disgusted with himself. I tried not to give in to the urge to scream out in pain or to cry but my body over took my mind as I clutched the bedspread. Edward didn't say a word as he nuzzled my neck kissing it tenderly before he bit down once again but this time he didn't linger long as my screams broke through the air.

I was in an out of consciousness in a feverish state as my body burned with internal fire, not sure of what time it was or what day it was into this torture. Edward kept his word and never left my side holding me close to his cold body sometimes he would lay naked beside me in hopes that his icy skin would ease some of my discomfort whenever we were alone for long periods at a time. I remember Alice fighting with him begging him to go hunting but he refused not wanting to break his promise. They told me it was the second day when I was able to find my voice to ask. By then my tears had long run dry as had the effect of the morphine injections that were given to me every so many hours. Edward told me in one of my calmer hours that it was because my body was less human now and that my transformation was almost complete.

On the eve of the third day I was awoken from my feverish sleep as a scream tore from my burning lungs as they tried to take in air beneath the crushing feeling that was swallowing me whole. My heartbeat picked up pace beating faster than it had through out the previous days banging into my ribcage as I grabbed at my chest in pain. Edward didn't move as he stayed frozen in place near the bedside where he was keeping watch holding my hand as my life slipped away forever, waiting for the moment when my heart would no longer beat and the sound of it would be lost to him forever along with my warmth that he had been holding on to and soaking in as much as he could during this time.

My tears burned my skin with their coolness as the fire smothered me and I laid gasping for air from the pressure constricting my chest. My heart fighting to live but it was too weak to go on and just like that the room went silent. The pounding in my ears was gone, my tears no longer falling as I laid there with my eyes closed as my lungs kicked back in to take in a deep breath.

My nostrils took in the sweetest smell that I had only known in its fainter form and I knew without having to open my eyes that it belonged to Edward. I could smell the scent of flowers in the room and my ears picked up every breath that was being taken at that moment in the house. I heard the light sound of the chair being pushed back as Edward laid beside me still holding my hand firmly in his. I gave it a tight squeeze as a smile slid across my face as he touched my now cool cheek with his fingertips. His touch if possible felt even softer and no longer held the chill I had become accustomed to but instead it had a slight warmth to it that I wasn't sure was from touching me before or not.

I slowly let my eyes flutter open and let them fall upon the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. His features were even more defined now and I wanted to touch him, to feel him. Edward's face had a dazzling smile as he looked down at me with his loving eyes that I could now see know had specks of maroon mixed into the swirl of black and faint topaz in them. His hair was now showing blond highlights mixed into the vibrant bronze and brown that I hadn't noticed before with my human eyes. I lifted my hand to his face taking his smooth and now soft cheek into my palm as he nuzzled it affectionately before I trailed it over the plains of his features memorizing them once again. He closed his lavender lids as my fingertips glided along them finally finding their way to his pale parted lips.

He smiled against them opening his eyes looking longingly into mine as I smiled up at him.

"Hi" I said in a voice I knew to be my own but sounded smoother, lighter.

"Hi" He replied his voice still like sweet honey.

"Thank you." I whispered out as I let my hand run through his hair that felt even more like real silk.

He didn't reply to my thanks but instead took me up in his arms and hugged me tightly to his body. As I hugged him back he chuckled and said "Easy love". His voice sounded even more like beautiful music and I quickly loosened my grip on him with a shy smile on my face as I pulled away. It felt weird to not feel the heat of the blush on my cheeks which I would normally have had at a moment like this, but I knew it was one of those things that I would get used to with time and soon forget all together.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"Don't be." He murmured now running his hands up and down my arms.

"Edward" I said biting at my lip.

"Yes love?" He said in an alluring tone with my favorite smile gracing his face.

"Kiss me." I asked and before I could blink an eye his lips were on mine kissing me without caution for the first time as his sugary tongue found mine with unrestrained passion. Our hungry kisses grew stronger as he laid me down on our bed and made blissful love to me once again.

* * *

**Now before anyone thinks to ask I do not know if this is the end or not so please don't ask. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter seeing as it was a really hard one to write. My editor and I fought with making this perfect for you all and let me tell you she was a life saver when my mind fought for the right way to word things. SO thank you so much to her. With that being said please REVEIW!! I also have missed you all as well (smiles). If you have any questions feel free to P.M. me at anytime. Thank you all for reading!**


	15. Epilogue

**We meet again my faithful readers for the last time with this story. I now that this news will cause an up roar but I ask of you to understand that this story for me has ended in my mind a while ago. There will be no sequel so please do not beg for one. Also please do not be mad that this last page in the story is so short, it just had to be that way in the end. **

**I want to say a very big THANK YOU to you all for standing by me and this story! You reviews mean the world to me! I also want to say a big thank you to my editor Goldsparkler for helping me figure out my crazy mind and for your super editing skills! I'm so happy that I've meet you! **

**Now with all that said and without futher adue I give you the...**

**

* * *

****Epilogue: **

It has been a few months now that I've been in this new life and I was happy that my thirst wasn't as big a problem for me as it was for other newborns. Perhaps it was because I knew that I didn't want to take a person's life. I was never one in my human life to like the smell of blood to begin with. I do miss my parents and I have debated countless times about contacting them to tell them that I am alive, and that Edward and I didn't really die in a helicopter crash in Europe on a private skyline tour. But I knew without doubt that by telling them I would be putting them in danger of the wraith of the Vulturi and that thought alone made it easy to put down the phone from my hand. I couldn't do that to them. I loved them enough to keep up the pretense and I knew I had to let them go completely in the end for their safety.

As for my mind block with Edward, it was still there and indeed the power had quickly developed so that I could easily block other vampires' powers such as Jane's from hurting not only me but everyone I chose to protect. I found this out when we made a one day trip to Italy to meet with the Vulturi before they took it upon themselves to come to Forks to see for themselves whether we had kept to our word or not. Not surprisingly Jane began torturing Edward the moment we stepped inside the castle walls and I got so mad that I wished that I could stop it. Before the thought could even finish crossing my mind Edward's rigid body relaxed and he laid panting on the floor.

At first I wasn't sure what had happened. I didn't realize that it was me, my power protecting Edward, but when I looked at Jane she looked stunned then quickly scowled as her brow furrowed in deep concentration staring hard at Edward. Edward sat up and looked at her and a laugh escaped his lips. As I stood there I felt his every move he made as though I were attached to him by an invisible cord. The feel of it was like an odd tickling sensation all over my body. The sudden realization that it was me, my power, made me freak out and the next thing I knew Edward let out a hiss of pain. My mind screamed that I must protect him and that Jane needed a taste of her own medicine. I closed my eyes and concentrated on just those two things and I felt the energy pulse through me and fan out around me locking on to my targets. I could feel the weight of their presence in my mind's eye and I knew what I had to do.

As the sound of a high pitched scream of pain filled the air, I slowly opened my eyes to see that now Jane was being hit by her own power and Edward was staring at me in complete wonder. When he asked me how I did that I merely shrugged not really knowing what to say. Once we returned home we figured out that not only could I block other vampire's powers from harming others I could also manipulate them. With that discovery came the understanding and everything else fell into place on why everyone's powers had been going haywire even before I was even changed.

Alice explained that it was like what she had said to me before the wedding that the closer Edward and I became the more I was becoming a vampire and he was becoming almost human. It was a something I remembered thinking as well and had even wrote it in my journal as something to remember in the future. We couldn't explain why or how it played out that way, but since when was my life or anything about me ever normal?

Edward still couldn't read my mind but we found out on my first full day as a vampire that our connection was even deeper now. All I have to do is look at him and him at me for us each to know what the other is thinking or feeling without anything being said out loud or otherwise. It's our souls, or as Edward thinks of it, our hearts silently speaking to each other. That bond has no limits no matter how far apart we are. I would know if he was in trouble and vice versa. It is something that none of them had ever seen or heard of before in the vampire world. But I knew the real reason for it no matter what theories they all came up with to explain it, I knew.

I had wished for it.

I wished to never be separated from Edward again and that our love would continue to grow for one another with each dawning of a new day. No matter if there was space between us we would still be linked to the other through our everlasting love. With our new deepened bond and understanding, that wish had been granted and more.

I had made two wishes upon that shooting star in the meadow under the soft glow of the fireflies that night. I never thought that either one of them would ever come true, let alone both of them, but they have. I am very grateful that someone up there, if there really was such a place, was listening and decided to grant my two most longed for wishes.

My second wish was for Jacob. I was so happy to hear that Jacob found Anne and that he is finally happy and now knows and understand what my love for Edward feels like. It is something that is so strong that you need it's very strength to live, to survive in this world. Nothing could ever break it.

Now as I lay here in the warm sand on our long awaited honeymoon looking out to the teal blueness of the water resting against the love of my eternity thinking about all these things, a random thought from the past hit my mind.

"Edward" I said looking up into his deep pools of golden love.

"Yes, love" He answered with my favorite crooked smile in place.

"I just thought of something." I replied sitting up more so that I was even with his face.

"Oh, what would that thought be?" Edward asked sending a burst of his sweet breath across my cold face when he chuckled under his breath at my childlike tone of voice.

"Well it's just...I never did get the chance to try pickles and ice cream." I said with a sigh of disappointment, diverting my eyes to the sand where the little sparkles of rainbow light danced on it's surface from our diamond like skin. Edward let out a string of musical laughter that erupted from deep within his chest filling the quiet beach with its sound.

"Of all the things to think about you had to remember that!" He said brushing his fingertips along my cheek with a breathtaking smile on his face. I nodded, knowing how silly this all sounds, even to me. I tried to hide my small smile that was begging to form on my face but the effort was pointless when he looked at me that way.

"You will never stop amazing me, will you?" He asked in a breathless chuckle, cupping my face in his hands.

I twisted up my face to act like I was thinking before I gave him what he wanted to hear.

"Nope" I answered leaning in to seal it with a magical kiss.

_** And They Lived Happily Ever After!**_

* * *

I sighed contently as I let my fingers feel the grain of the paper under my pale finger tips and the indents of the letters ink along the last page of my fourth journal. It's been almost 27 yrs since the day Esme gave me my first journal and I have written everything down along the way.

Mine and Edward's love story is like no other in vampire or even human history for that matter. We've been through hell and back defying all odds that were against us and every step of the way was worth it in the end. Everything we've been through has made us stronger and has brought our family closer together. I wouldn't change one thing of how we came to be where we are now because all in all it doesn't matter, now does it?

** THE END**

* * *

**All good things have to end somewhere and now this story has reached that point. I'm sorry that I have disappointed you all with ending it. If any of you have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me. You may see that I've updated this story after this but I really haven't unless it says otherwise, I will be finally putting in the edits for the first chapters and getting rid of author notes. So I apologise now for the let down.**

**Thank you all once again for everything! I love you all and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. I am truly grateful for the friendships that I've made through this story with some of my readers. I will not list them here, but you know who you are because you've followed my writing to all my other stories and I've spoiled you at one time or another. THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! FOR ALL THE 500 AND SOMETHING REVIEWS!! And with that said please give me one last gift and please review to show me the love! Love you all and I will miss you all as well,**

**Until we meet again my readers,**

**Yours Always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


End file.
